


Odpovědi na dně kádinky

by Lanevra



Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Cultural Differences, Empathy, Fake Science, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wraith Culture, Wraith Humor, Wraith biology, retrovirus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Carson dospěl ve vývoji retroviru do mrtvého bodu a potřebuje pomoc od osoby nejpovolanější – Todda.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Todd the Wraith, John Sheppard & Todd the Wraith
Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905415
Comments: 38
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Podíval se na Elizabeth. Byla na ní vidět nervozita, i když se jí snažila skrýt. Moc se nedivil. Zatímco jeho uklidňovali po zuby ozbrojení mariňáci, kteří obklopovali je i bránu, tak Elizabeth se prostě nikdy nesžila s představou zbraní, které tu byly, aby ji chránily. Většina civilistů to neuměla. Jo a to ani nezmiňoval, že je dneska čekala podivná a po čertech nebezpečná návštěva.

Todd, zatracenej Wraith, který se poslední měsíce snažil všechny přesvědčit, že chce být spojenec.

Začalo to docela nenápadně. Jen nechal svůj podkožní vysílač zapnutý, takže mohli jeho a jeho úl sledovat všude, kam se jen hnul. Nejprve to na základně způsobilo zmatek a paniku - John si byl docela jistý, že přesně tohle Todd čekal a někde pár tisíc světelných let daleko se jim chechtal až se za břicho popadal - která pomalu přešla ve zmatení a skončila u trvalé otázky ‘Co to sakra má znamenat?’ Pak přišly strašidelné deseti vteřinové aktivace brány, shodou okolností pocházející z planet, kde Todd zrovna byl, a krátké zprávy. A následovala další panika, zmatek, Rodney běhající od počítače k počítači a křičící něco o nutnosti lépe zabezpečit komunikaci a počítačových virech… a oddělených počítačích. Nakonec se ukázalo, že jsou to jen a pouze adresy bran. Trvalo pět zpráv… pět týdnů… než se Elizabeth rozhodla na tu první poslat alespoň sondu. Nebyla to past. Nezdálo se totiž, že je tam něco nebezpečného a tak nakonec vyslala i tým, který po návratu nahlásil nález trosek nějaké antické laboratoře. U ostatních adres se to opakovalo. Antické artefakty, zříceniny, poškozené přístroje a podobné věci. Ráj pro archeology, lingvisty a lidi z Rodneyho týmu. 

Podle Elizabeth to bylo nějaké podivné gesto přátelství nebo tak něco, a tak se rozhodla mu odpovědět. John k tomu neměl co říct. Pokud šlo o něj, netušil, co tím Todd sleduje a vůbec si nebyl jistý, že to chce někdy zjistit. Všechno, co se týkalo warithů, a zvláště tohohle jednoho konkrétního, byl jenom jeden velký problém. Ale Elizabeth byla velitel a když se rozhodla poslat zpět formální poděkování, tak co by na to měl John říct? Jen zmínil, že je to vážně špatný nápad, a když se do toho všeho ještě přimíchal Carson se svou genetickou terapií a údajnou šancí, jak spolupracovat s wraithy a udělat z nich neškodné příšery… 

Jo, přesně proto tady stáli a čekali, jestli se Lornův tým vůbec vrátí.

“Mají čtyři minuty zpoždění,” prolomila Elizabeth napjaté ticho a podívala se na hodinky.

“Je možné, že si to wraithi rozmysleli,” navrhl klidně, i když mu zpoždění také dělalo starosti. Lorne byl spolehlivý, velmi přesný, kdyby se druhá strana opozdila, tak by dal určitě hned vědět.

“Nebo se z nich stal předkrm a my budeme hlavní chod,” ozval se Rodney, v hlase hodně podráždění a nervozity, ale také malý osten paniky. “Už jsem říkal, že je to špatný nápad…? Ne, vlastně ne špatný nápad. Úplně nám přeskočilo, když si zveme na návštěvu Wraithy. Zase! To jsme se od posledně nepoučili? Vážně ne? Musím připomínat zradu, počítačové viry, skorozničení Atlantidy… no prostě tyto nepodstatné, pouze život ohrožující, drobnosti?!”

“Není to úplně to samé, jako naposledy,” řekla Teyla jako vždy klidným hlasem, i když i u ní mohl John slyšet kdesi hluboko upřímnou obavu. “S Toddem jsme se setkali už předtím. Zachránil Johnovi život a neohrožoval ty naše, i když měl šanci. Také se poslední měsíce snaží získat naši důvěru. Přinejmenším je to pro Wraitha nezvyklé chování a stojí za to zjistit, proč dělá to, co dělá.”

“Nevěřím mu,” shrnul to krátce Ronon. 

“To nikdo na této základně, ale zdálo se, že Todda ta nabídka opravdu zajímá.” Když to řekla, pohlédl koutkem oka na Johna.

Nepatrně se ošil. Neměl rád tenhle její pohled, při kterém si zase připadal jako kluk a který ho nutil říkat pravdu, i když to bylo nepříjemné nebo mu to mělo přinést jen další problémy.

“Není to úplně tak, že bych ho znal... Jen je… méně nepříjemný, uvrčený a vůbec wraithovský, než ostatní wraithy.”

Brána se konečně aktivovala.

“Kontakt zvenčí!” rozeznělo se atriem.

John zvedl zbraň, připraven stisknout spoušť a vypálit dávku do prvního wraitha, který projde bránou. Instinktivně zaznamenal, že každý z jeho mužů, udělal to samé. Cvakání pojistek byl ten nejvíc uklidňující zvuk na světě. A elektrické zašumění aktivovaného štítu byl jen bonus.

“Je to major Lorne,” ozvalo se opět z velicího centra. “Hlásí, že kontakt proběhl úspěšně a bez jakýchkoliv komplikací. Všichni tři wraithy se vzdali zbraní, byli prohledáni a major čeká na rozkaz je přivést.”

Elizabeth vážně přikývla, potom se zhluboka nadechal a předstoupila o půl kroku před Johna. Ztělesněné odhodlání.

“Vypněte štít!” rozkázala.

Štít se s nepatrným modrým blesknutím vypnul. John v tu chvíli v očekávání napjal každý sval v těle.

Nejdřív se z brány vynořil Lorne, přesněji jeho záda a pak i zbytek, včetně namířené P-90. Jako další následovali dva členové jeho týmu a teprve po nich… Todd. Bránou prošel jedním dlouhým krokem a těsně za louží se zastavil. Jeho oči rychle kmitaly po okolí. John věděl moc dobře, co dělá. Viděl mu to na tváři. Počítal v jak velké přesile lidé jsou, hledal únikové cesty a vyhodnocoval situaci. Jako správný velitel, jen s trochou divokého lesku v očích, který mu vždy připomínal toulavé psy. Ve tmě, když měl člověk hlídku v chladu Afgánské noci, na něj zíraly ze tmy… a uměli bejt pořádně nebezpeční. Nejednou zažil, že se dítě z vesnice ztratilo a po pár dnech našli už jen jeho rozervanou a ožranou mrtvolu.

Nakonec žluté wraithské oči pohlédly přímo na něj. Oplácel Toddovi zírání bez sebemenšího zaváhání a beze strachu. A rozhodně nehodlal být první, kdo uhne pohledem… což kupodivu být ani nemusel, protože wraith oči přimhouřil a nepatrně otevřel pusu, jen aby ukázal malý záblesk zubů… John si až moc dobře dokázal představit chladný závan a ten příznačný těžce sladký pach, který se z wraithského dechu linul… cítil to tak živě… a najednou to bylo všechno pryč. Todd odvrátil pohled k Elizabeth a vykročil jejím směrem, ruce mírně od těla a dlaněmi vzhůru v tak mírumilovném gestu, jakého wraith byl schopen.

Jak se pohnul, vystoupil z brány jeho dva strážci. Vojáci, kteří byli skoro… nazí. Kromě divných masek, bez které nikdy žádného živého wraithského vojáka neviděl, na sobě měli jen cosi jako košile vyblitě šedé barvy z podivného materiálu. Skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby byla ušitá ze svlečené hadí kůže a tak se svou podivností hodila ke koženým kalhotám a vysokým botám do kterých by se vešel nůž alespoň dvě a půl dlaně dlouhý. To bylo všechno, žádné pláty na prsou, žádné černé nátepníky, samozřejmě žádné viditelné zbraně… prostě nic. Vypadali skoro zranitelně a trochu groteskně. Jako ti steroidy nadupaní svalnatí borci z veřejných fitek, co zvládli zvednout padesát kilo jako nic, ale kulky měli velké jako žaludy a ve skutečném boji muže proti muži by nevydrželi ani minutu.

“Neměli jsme mu je dovolit sem přivést,” zamumlal Ronon.

Koutkem oka rychle pohlédl jeho směrem. Neměl u sebe svou zbraň. Elizabeth si to nepřála, protože znala Rononovu povahu a věděla, ostatně jako John, že by nejdřív střílel a pak by se zajímal o rozkazy. Stačilo by, jen aby wraithi udělali jediný špatný… nebo nešťastný pohyb a bylo by po nich. Musel uznat, že takové chování by asi neprospělo vzájemným vztahům. Tedy ne, že by ho zajímalo, jestli budou mít s wraithy dobré diplomatické vztahy, ale byla jeho práce odhadovat záměry velitele základny a udělat všechno proto, aby se situace vyvíjela podle jeho rozkazů. Proto souhlasil s tím, že si s sebou Ronon nevezme svou zbraň. Ne, že by si jejich Conan nedokázal najít sto a jeden další způsob jak zabít kteréhokoliv z wraithů.

“Byla to jeho podmínka. Jedna z mála,” odpověděla Elizabeth důrazně, i když jen napůl úst a polohlasem.

Po Toddově wraithské ochrance prošli bránou druzí dva členové Lornova týmu a za jejich patami zmizel modrý horizont. Rozhostilo se napjaté ticho, přerušované jen vzdáleným hučením moře a pípáním počítačů ve velíně. Nikdo se neodvažoval pohnout ani vstoupit do toho vybrujícího okamžiku, až se Elizabeth konečně pohnula kupředu. Svět jako kdyby se zase pohnul.

“Vítám vás na Atlantidě. Jsem doktorka Elizabeth Weirová, velitelka této základy,” pronesla formálně.

Todd - k překvapení mnohých, které jim bylo jasně vidět na tváři - nepatrně, i když zřetelně sklonil hlavu a krátce i sklopil pohled.

“Je mi ctí konečně poznat Sheppardovu Královnu,” odpověděl stejně formálně, hlas nízký a každé slovo pečlivě vyslovené, aby bylo zřetelné a jasné a neztrácelo se ve vrčení a syčení.

“Dávám přednost oslovení ‘doktorka Weirová’,” řekla Elizabeth hladce, avšak dostatečně jasně, aby nebylo pochyb, že oslovení ‘královna’ bude považovat za urážku. 

Todd to zřejmě rychle pochopil a znovu nepatrně kývl.

“Jak si přejete,” odvětil stále stejně hladně, i když tentokrát s nepatrným zavrčením. Co se mu nelíbilo, nebylo Johnovi jasně. Tedy pokud to zavrčení znamenalo, že se mu něco nelíbí a ne jen, že mu něco zaskočilo. Za těch pár setkání měl sice dojem, že už se začíná ve wraithovi trochu vyznávat, ale zase nemohl říct, že ho skutečně poznal. Byl to zatraceně kluzký parchant.

“Jak máme říkat vám…?” zeptala se Elizabeth po krátké pauze.

“Moje jméno by pro vás bylo nevyslovitelné,” odpověděl Todd a vycenil zuby v úsměvu, jako kdyby to bylo něco neskutečně vtipného - ne, nebylo. Nikdo se nesmál ani neusmíval, což vyloudilo z wraithových rtů podrážděné odfrknutí, předtím, než pokračoval: “John Sheppard měl nazval ‘Todd’. Jsem ochoten, z nezbytnosti, to jméno považovat za přijatelné, i když dávám přednost oslovení ‘Velitel’”

Todd vrátil Elizabeth míč a ta ho chytla bez mrknutí oka.

“Dobrá, beru na vědomí a děkuji za vstřícnost, Veliteli.”

Wraith znovu nepatrně zavrčel, ale tentokrát se mu koutky zvedly v potutelném úsměvu.

“Není to jediná má vstřícnost,” řekl a zvedl svou krmnou ruku tak, že ji mohl vidět každý v místnosti. V tu chvíli John pochopil tu povýšenost, se kterou odpálkoval Elizabethin projev vděčnosti. Ten parchant udělal něco, co by od něj nikdo nečekal a co rozhodně mělo pořádnou diplomatickou ráži. Na ruce měl bezprstou rukavici, která dokonala pokrývala krmný otvor a její okraje mizely pod lemem nejspodnější černé kožené vrstvy oblečení, která doslova lnula k Toddově paži. Na první pohled se zdálo, že by mu muselo zabrat spoustu času si rukavici stáhnout. Na ten druhý bylo Johnovi jasné, že v tom musí být nějaký háček. Třeba jako že je wraith schopen nakrmit se i přes rukavici.

“Rodney, zkontroluj to,” nařídila Elizabeth, jejíž myšlenky nejspíš běžely stejným směrem, jako ty Johnovy.   
“Co?” vyhrkl Rodney. “Proč zrovna já? Copak to nemůže...”

“Rodney!” napomenul ho přísně.

McCay udělal otrávený obličej, kterým obvykle zakrýval strach, sáhl k pasu a s vytaženým skenerem opatrně přistoupil blíž k Wraithovi. Remcání si ale neodpustil: “Jistě, jistě… Na téhle zatracené základně není nikdo jiný, kdo by uměl zvednout skener, přečíst pár údajů a pak se nechat posvačit. Ruku,” řekl ostře, když stanul před Toddem, načež se zastavil a viditelně pokl, když jeho mozek dohnal jeho pusu a on si uvědomil s kým mluví, “prosím…ehm…”

Todd vydal malý pobavený zvuk, vibrující mu v hrudníku. Jako kdyby spolkl ještě živého psa, který se snažil proštěkat si cestu ven. Pomalu natáhl ruku blíž k Rodneymu. Ten znovu polkl a velmi opatrně přiblížil skener jen tak blízko, jak to bylo nezbytně nutné. Trvalo to jen chvíli, než Rodney nejen stáhl ruku, ale rychle ustoupil od wraitha.

“Je to nějaký umělý polymer. Svým složením se podobá… hmn…” broukl Rodney překvapeně, hledíc na obrazovku skeneru s tím výrazem, který měl, když ho něco zaujalo. “Vlastně je to vpodstatě antický materiál, ze kterého je i tento skener, jen trochu znečištěný. Myslím, že původně to opravdu byla nějaká část antického vybavení, kterou wraithi-”

“Je to bezpečné?” přerušila Elizabeth jeho proslov.

“Co?” Rodney zmateně zamrkal, načež mu došlo na co se ptá a potřásl hlavou, způsobem, jakým dával najevo, že otázka byla opravdu hloupá. “Jistěže ano… tedy tak na devadesát sedm… nebo možná devadesát pět procent-”

“Zcela to znemožňuje krmení,” vpadl do Rodneyho dalšího řečnění Todd a netrpělivě mávl rukou. “Berte to jako projev naší dobré vůle a snahu poskytnout vám v naší společnosti trochu… pocitu bezpečí,” vyslovil poslední dvě slova se zvláštním podtónem, jako kdyby mu vůbec nešly přes pusu.

“To rozhodně bereme. A toto je zase náš projev dobré vůle,” souhlasila Elizabeth a pak pokynula všem v místnosti. “Skloňte zbraně.”

Muži jeden po druhém sklonili své zbraně, přesně jak jim bylo nařízeno, ale bylo na nich vidět, že to nedělají rádi. John nechal svou P-90 klesnout jako poslední. Kdoví proč ho Todd počastoval křivým úsměvem, který se pomalu rozšířil ve skutečný úsměv, který by mohl vypadat i potěšeně, kdyby z něho nečněly ostré zuby. 

“Johne Shepparde,” řekl s malým kývnutím jeho směrem.

“Todde,” odpověděl mu a byl na sebe pyšný, že se mu podařilo zakrýt překvapení. Vlastně nečekal, že mu Todd bude věnovat větší pozornost, než jen ten dlouhý první pohled. A ten byl… no, bylo to trochu machrování z obou stran, takže to se nepočítalo jako skutečný zájem o jeho osobu.

“Nuže, teď když jsme konečně učinili zadost všem zbytečným zdvořilostním formalitám; můžeme se konečně věnovat tomu, proč tu jsem?” zeptal se Todd s jasnou netrpělivostí. “Můj čas je omezen. Ač jsem dnes vydatně posnídal, tak takové množství… lidí,” důrazně se kolem sebe rozhlédl, “může být trochu rušivé.”

Elizabeth semkla pevně rty, určitě nespokojeně a možná s obavou. Ronon zavrčel tak, že by se ta to ani Wraith nemusel stydět. Teyla dala jasně najevo svůj nesouhlas, ale zároveň zachovala klid. To Rodney se vůbec nezdráhal ukázat, jak ho Wraithova slova rozrušila a úzkostlivě se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe, zvláště po mariňácích, ze kterých nervozita doslova kypěla. He… divné. John byl asi jediný, kdo zachoval klid a pochopil, že to byla jenom sranda. 

“Mám podobný pocit, když přijdu brzo ráno do kantýny,” pronesl nemilosrdný a naprosto temný vtip do atmosféry, která byla opět napnutá až k samotnému prasknutí.

Všechny oči byli rázem upřené na něj. Jo, nebylo to tak vtipné, jak doufal, že bude, ale účel to splnilo. Zbytečně nafouklá bublina praskla, což bylo fajn, i když si od Elizabeth vysloužil přísný a nesouhlasný pohled. Přinejmenším jednoho člověk… tedy Wraitha pobavil. Alespoň se podle Toddova odfrknutí zdálo.   
Elizabeth si odkašlala a opět se obrátila k Toddovi:

“Dobrá tedy. Pojďte, prosím, za mnou. Promluvíme si ve větším klidu a soukromí.”

Vydali se nahoru po schodech, kordonem mariňáků se zbraněmi připravenými v pohotovosti. Jako první šla Elizabeth, po ní Todd se svými muži v závěsu. Hned za nimi šel John a bedlivě je sledoval. Zároveň s tím si uvědomil Ronona, který mu šel po boku, Teylu jdoucí mu v patách a Rodneyho, který jejich procesí uzavíral. 

Dveře konferenční místnosti se před nimi tiše otevřely.

Zatímco Todd vešel za Elizabeth, tak jeho muži vystoupili z řady a postavili se stranou. John se na ně okamžitě zaměřil a sevřel svou zbraň v očekávání nějaký zrady, ale Wraithi neudělali nic podezřelého. Prostě si jen stoupli a zůstali bez sebemenšího pohybu.

Vyměnil si s Rononem pohled, který říkal vše; oba si kladli otázku, kdy jim, sakra, dal Todd pokyn? Wraithská telepatie byla prostě… na prd. Člověk čekal, že se na ně jejich velitel alespoň podívá, pokyne rukou nebo cokoliv, podle čeho by se dalo poznat co se bude dít… ale tohle nic bylo frustrující. Výcvik, který John měl se tu míjel účinkem.

Dveře se za nimi opět neslyšně zavřely a oddělily je, jak od wraithskích vojáků, tak mariňáků a také zvuků velína. Konferenčka nebyla úplně zvukotěsná, ale bylo to docela blízko. I poplachová siréna tu zněla jenom tiše.

Teylu a Rodneyho nemusel nikdo vyzvat, aby se posadili na své obvyklé místo, stačilo, že Elizabeth zamířila k tomu svému. John s Rononem si sednout nehodlali, zůstali stát kousek od dveří a oba ostražitě sledovali Todda, který - kupodivu - počkal, než Elizabeth stanula nad svou židlí a pak si teprve vybral místo přímo proti ní. A opět se zastavil uprostřed pohybu, hlavu trochu nakloněnou stranou, takže najednou vypadal jako socha.

Bylo vidět, že Elizabeth mírně zaváhala, než klesla na židli a Todd ji okamžitě napodobil. 

“Předpokládám, že Teylu, Ronona a doktora McKaye vám nemusím představovat…?” řekla Elizabeth napůl s otázkou a nepatrně kývla ke každému jmenovanému.

“Ach ano, McKay…” zahučel Todd a upřel pohled na Rodneyho. “Už jsem o vás slyšel.”   
“Vážně?” zamrkal McKay překvapeně, než mu došlo, co Todd řekl a po tváři se mu rozšířil samolibý úsměv, “Jistěže ano. Pro Wraithy musel být nepřehlédnutelný, a nejspíš i trochu děsivý někdo, kdo dokázal zprovoznit Atlantidu se všemi jejími vyspělými antickými zbraněmi a technologií.”

“Podle toho, co vím jste velmi schopný - “

“Ano, to určitě jsem,” souhlasil McKay, ani nevěděl s čím, a úsměv měl s každým slovem povýšenější.

“ - ve stěžování si a zbytečném mluvení v situacích, kdy je třeba rychle konat.” Úkosem pohlédl na Johna.

Rodney předvedl plejádu výrazů od překvapeného až šokovaného, přes naprosto zmatený, až k rozhořčenému.

“To je směšné! Nevím, kde jste to slyšel! Jsem ve své práci nejlepší! Zvládnu klidně sám zlikvidovat celý úl!” vykřikl s veškerou vervou, čímž si vysloužil Toddovo nepatrně pozvedlé obočí a Elizabethin nesouhlasný pohled.

“Myslím, Rodney, že…” pokusila se Elizabeth zasáhnout, ale Todd jí nedal šanci.

“O tom jsem také slyšel. Naložil jste primitivní výbušné zařízení na antický letoun a pronikl ventilačním otvorem úlu… ach, počkat. To byl vlastně Sheppard.”

“Ano, ano to byl,” zamával Rodney divoce rukou, “ale já bych to dokázal také… jen bych to udělal víc… elegantně a méně… hrrr na ně! Nosím trenky na kalhotách a obětuji za vás všechny svůj vlastní život,” tentokrát si odfrkl, “Například bych sestavil program, který by napadl bezpečnostní protokoly…”

Nařadě s odfrknutím byl Toddy.

“Nikdy byste se nedostal do wraithského centrálního počítače zvenčí a pochybuji, že byste si troufl sám vstoupit do úlu. Některému Wraithovi byste rychle posloužil jako malé občerstvení.”

Rodneymu na krku vyskákaly první skvrny, které značily, že se dostává do varu. Když se nadechl, rozhodl se John zasáhnout.

“No tak, chlapci,” po tom oslovení k němu oba obrátili pohled, “Je mi jasné, že tu máte nějaký vědátorský rozpor a jestli vás bude hádání držet i po večerce, můžete se do sebe pustit. Ale teď tu máme něco důležitého k řešení.”

To, že se uraženě umí zatvářit McKay, už dávno věděl, zvládal špulit rty jak Johnova čtyřletá neteř, ale že by se mohl uraženě tvářit i Wraith, to ho nikdy nenapadlo. A přitom by přísahal na vlastní život, že přesně tak Todd právě vypadal.

“Děkuji, podplukovníku.” Kývla na něj Elizabeth vděčně. “Abych se vrátila k tématu, Veliteli; jak jistě víte, není to poprvé, co se pokoušíme spolupracovat s Wraithy a naše zkušenosti byli mírně řečeno špatné.”

“Nainstalovali do našich počítačů trojského koně,” objasnil Rodney.

“Už vím, kde se vzal mistrovský plán na elegantní zničení úlu,” neodpustil si Todd.

McKay se nadechoval k protestu, ale Teyla ho předběhla.

“Zmařeno bylo mnoho životů na obou stranách a to nemluvím o staletích útlaku všech lidí v galaxii.”

“Tím chce Teyla říct, že znovu vám důvěřovat je pro nás těžké a budeme chtít víc, než jen spolupráci na retroviru.”

John pozvedl obočí, protože něco takového slyšel poprvé a to byl vojenským velitelem základny. Proto se dokázal dokonale sžít s Toddovým překvapením a nedůvěrou.

“Spolupráci?”

“Spojenectví, abych byla přesnější,” uvedla na pravou míru Elizabeth, přičemž nespustila oči z Todda a naprosto mistrně ignorovala nejen Johnův, ale i Rononův a McKayúv zmateně překvapený pohled. Jediný, kdo měl podle všeho tušení, že velitelka Atlantidy chce něco takového navrhnout, byla Teyla.

“My chceme spojenectví s Wraithy? To jako vážně?” ozval se Rodney, samozřejmě že nevhodně a rozčileně, ale alespoň pro tentokrát vyjádřil emoce téměř všech… možná úplně všech. Teyla se sice tvářila stejně vyrovnaně jako vždy, ale nedovedl si představit, že by byla na palubě tak hloupého plánu jako je spojenectví.

“Ano, opravdu ho chceme,” přísně odpověděla Elizabeth Rodneymu.

“Ale to je šílené!”

Měl přesně stejný názor a nehodlal si ho nechat pro sebe.

“Musím souhlasit,” předběhl ho Todd. “Prozatím nemáme důvod napadnout Atlantidu a její obyvatele, ale dlouhodobé spojenectví s vámi by nám nic nepřineslo.”

“Naopak. Myslím, že by to bylo prospěšné pro nás všechny,” namítla pevně Elizabeth. “Pokud bude retrovirus fungovat tak, aby to vyhovovalo oboum stranám, budete potřebovat pomoci zajistit jiný zdroj… potravy pro vaše úly. Máme obchodní kontakty na mnoha planetách a lidé nám důvěřují.”

“Můžeme vám pomoci poznat lidskou kulturu… lidské zvyky… náš způsob života,” připojila se Teyla.

“Co? Vždyť to zní směšně!” odfrkl si Rodney, kterému se evidentně ještě nedošla zpráva, že Elizabeth to myslí vážně a měli by ji podpořit. John správu sice dostal, ale neměl dojem, že je to dobrý nápad a tak vyjádřil podporu tím, že mlčel.

“Přesně. Žádný člověk by se nechtěl stýkat s Wraithy,” zavrčel Ronon a založil si ruce na prsou.

“A většina Wraithů by neměla zájem stýkat se s lidmi, ať by to pro ně bylo prospěšné nebo ne,” souhlasil Todd, ale zdálo se, že má nepatrný zájem, protože se předklonil nad stůl - Johna to překvapilo, nečekal, že by Wraith třeba jen uvažoval o dlouhodobém spojenectví. “Musel bych je přesvědčit. Zaručit se za vás. Už má cesta sem nebyla zrovna… vítaná. Proto je nasnadě se zeptat, co byste chtěli na oplátku za vaší dlouhodobou… pomoc?”

“Vaší znalost Wraithů,” shrnula Elizabeth krátce.

“Áááách, ano. Chápu,” protáhl Todd nebezpečně líbezně a plynule se zvedl. “Nemohu říct, že bych to nečekal, ale domníval jsem se, že budete o něco víc… zdrženliví. Nicméně oceňuji vaší otevřenou upřímnost, i když není moc zábavná.” Hladká líbeznost se změnila v posměšnou líbeznost a Wraith pozvedl koutek rtu, ukazuje několik ostrých zubů. “Bylo mi potěšením poznat Atlanskou Královnu,” - oslovil Elizabeth královnou zcela záměrně a velmi provokativně - “i když to bylo jen krátké setkání.”

Plášť kolem Todda zavířil, jak se obrátil k odchodu.

“Počkat. Myslím, že tu došlo k nedorozumění,” zavolala za ním Elizabeth a povstala.

“Věřte mi, že rozumím velmi dobře. Není to poprvé, co sedím u tohoto stolu.” Pohlédl na ni Todd úkosem, ale alespoň se při cestě ke dveřím zastavil. “Pod záštitou spojenectví budete chtít vědět, jaké mají Wraithy slabiny, jak jich efektivně využít a možná i abychom zabíjeli vlastní bratry vaším jménem, to vše výměnou za milostivé,” plivl to slovo, jako něco nanejvýš odporného, “svolení žít, pozměněni vaším retrovirem na něco méně než Wraith a závislí na vaší pomoci.”

“Už teď se navzájem zabíjíte. Jaký by v tom byl rozdíl?” zeptal se Ronon posměšně.

“Rozdíl!” Todd se pohnul Rononovým směrem jediným dlouhým, rychlým krokem. Nepokusil se zvednout krmnou ruku, ale byl dost výhružný, aby se v Rononově ruce okamžitě objevila ostrá čepel. I John instinktivně zvedl zbraň, ale nepřipravil ji ke střelbě. Jen namířil na Wraitha hlaveň takříkajíc pod pasem. Věděl, docela s jistotou… dobrá, skoro s jistotou… že se Todd nechystá zaútočit, protože nechal ruce spuštěné podél těla.

“Rozdíl je v tom, že si můžeme svobodně zvolit,” dokončil Wraith myšlenku, o poznání tišším a uhlazanějším hlasem. “Nejsme zvířata cvičená k zabíjení pro jiné.”

“Zvláštní, že zrovna ty - “

“To stačí, Ronone,” přerušil ho John dřív, než stačil zmínit, že právě Todd byl Genai “cvičen” ke krmení se na povel.

Sateďan se po něm překvapeně ohlédl, asi nečekal, že ho John napomene. Nemohl jinak, ani ne proto, že Elizabeth tu měla plán a Rononovy urážky by situaci nezlepšily, ale hlavně proto… Pamatoval si těch několik dní v Genaiském vězení velmi dobře - a nejen pro ten hnusný pocit být Wraithem vysátý do sucha - a zvlášť dobře si vzpomínal na pohled, který Todd měl. Nebýt toho pohledu zvířete zahnaného do kouta, které už rezignovalo na vše, i na obranu vlastního života, tak by mu nikdy nenabídl spolupráci. Věděl, ale rozhodně by veřejně nepřiznal, že moc dobře rozuměl tomu, jak se Todd cítí a že tehdy… soucítil s ním.

“Nikdy jsem neměla v úmyslu naznačit, že bychom byli méně, než rovnocenní partneři,” řekla Elizabeth.   
“Rovnocenní?” zopakoval Todd, aniž by se přestal tyčit proti Rononovi a jen koutkem oka se ohlédl po Elizabeth. “Nemyslím, že je v této místnosti někdo, kdo by skutečně věřil, že jsme si rovnocenní. Ať už člověk nebo Wraith.”

Todd měl bod. Nedávno by se pozabíjeli, teď vydrželi bez namířených zbraní asi tak pět minut. K tomu, aby spolu vydrželi v jedné místnosti bez ezbraní byla ještě sakra dlouhé cesta. O něčem, jako skutečná důvěra, nemohla být zatím ani řeč.

“Přiznávám. V tom máte nejspíš pravdu, ale chtěla bych to změnit. Pokud se zase posadíte,” nabídla Elizabeth pokynem ruky židli, “a vyslechnete mě, předestřu, jak bych si naše spojenectví představovala.”

“A když nebudu chtít poslouchat?” zeptal se Todd a tentokrát k ní obrátil hlavu.

“Tak vás necháme svobodně odejít na jakoukoliv adresu si řeknete,” odvětila, než se obrátila na Johna a Ronona, “Podplukovníku. Ronone.”   
Nemusela říkat, co po nich chce, John to věděl hned. Ustoupil stranou tak, aby byla dveře naprosto volné a nechal zbraň zase klesnout k boku. Přestože zaváhal, tak Ronon nakonec následoval jeho příkladu, zasunul nůž do skrytého pouzdra na předloktí a také Toddovy uvolnil cestu.    
Wraith se kupodivu nevyhrnul ven, jak by se dalo očekávat podle toho, jak dožadoval volného odchodu. Neopak zůstal strnule stát, trochu předkloněný, připravený na obranu i na útok. Čas běžel, ticho se prodlužovalo a začalo být jako svrbění, které Johna nutilo říct nějaký vtípek. Věděl, že by to byl vážně hloupý nápad, takže raději pevně semkl rty a vynaložil téměř veškeré své úsilí, aby se donutil mlčet.

Konečně… konečně!... se Todd pozvolna narovnal do celé své výšky, ruce nechal úplně volné klesnout podél těla a pomalu se obrátil zády ke dveřím. A stejně pomalu, jeden, pro wraitha malý krok za druhým, přešel ke své židli a plynulým pohybem, jako kdyby ani neměl kosti, na ni klesl. 

“Poslouchám,” prolomil ticho a malým skloněním hlavy a volným gestem rukou, naznačil že je ochotný vyslechnout všechno, co mu chtěla Elizabeth říct. Ta se posadila a složila ruce na stole.

“Podívejme se na situaci v této galaxii realisticky; pokud se něco zásadně nezmění, může válka mezi lidmi a Wraithy skončit jen vyhubením nebo odchodem jedné z ras. A není jisté, kdo vyhraje. Není ani jisté, že vůbec někdo vyhraje, také se můžeme vyhubit navzájem.”

Todd vydal tlumené zavrčení, vycházející z hloubi jeho hrdla, ale neprotestoval, ani Elizabethina slova nekomentoval.

“Retrovirus, který by Wraithy zbavil jejich specifických potravních nároků, je sice krok kupředu, ale není to řešení samo o sobě. I kdybyste se nemuseli krmit na lidech a lidé se vás přestali obávat, neznamená to, že by Wraithy a lidé mohli žít v míru. To chce něco víc… je potřeba se vzájemně poznat. A ano, mít ochotu se spojit proti většímu nepříteli a věřte mi,” řekla Elizabeth velmi vážně, “že existují nepřátelé, které jsou hrozbou i pro Wraithy. V naší domovské galaxii právě s jedním takovými bojujeme.”

Zprávy o Ori byli pro obyvatele Atlantidy spíš něco nereálného, něco jako zprávy o dopravních nehodách v sousedním městě. Zdálo se to příliš daleko, navzdory tomu, že Ori měli lodě schopné cestovat mezi galaxiemi i budovat superbrány, takže se snad mohli stát problémem galaxie Pegas.

“A když nebude retrovirus fungovat?” zeptal se Todd.

“Stále tu bude vzájemně prospěšné spojenectví.”

“Prospěšné jak?”

“Například bychom se mohli dohodnout na seznamu planet, kde nebudou vaše úly sklízet,” navrhl Elizabeth, což znělo… vlastně docela rozumně a proveditelně. Mohli by tak ochránit alespoň pár bezbranných civilizací, například planetu dětí. Bylo to sice setsakra málo a John by rozhodně upředňostňoval prostě Wraithy vykopat z Pegasu, ale někde se začít muselo.

“Výměnou za co?”

“Bezpečné útočiště na oběžné dráze této planety” navrhla Teyla.

“Pomoc s rozvojem technologií,” navrhl Rodney. Todd si odfrkl a Elizabeth trochu tázavě, ale hlavně zamítavě pozvedla obočí. “Co? Wraithi mají stejné motory, zbraně a nevím co všechno posledních… kolik? Deset tisíc let? Určitě by se tam dalo něco vylepšit. A navíc… není snad pravda, že vám chybí technici? Ha?” vynesl Rodney trumf.

“Neznáte wraithskou technologii,” namítl Todd.

“Možná ne tak dobře, jako vaši technici, ale jsem génius a rychle se učím.”

“Vojenskou pomoc,” připojil se John.

“To by bylo něco, co bychom museli důkladně projednat,” řekl ostře Elizabeth a vrhla na něj výrazně nesouhlasný pohled. Nebylo by to poprvé, co by poskytli spojenci zbraně nebo sprostředkovali technologie, které byli zbraně, případně se ochotně pustili do boje s Wraithy. Sice se tomu Elizabeth vyhýbala, pokud to šlo, a snažila se galaxií šířit pacifismus, ale, když nebylo zbytí… Jistě, wraithi byli něco jiného než lidé. John by jim nikdy neposkytl skutečně nebezpečnou vojenskou technologii, ale nakopat společně s Toddovým úlem nějaký jiný úl? Jo, s tím by dokázal v klidu žít, protože…

“Ale no tak, Elizabeth…” protáhl, schválně jasně přezíravě, “Je lepší pomoct Toddovi pobít ostatní a pak mít za nepřítele jen jeho, než úl doslova za každým rohem galaxie.”

“S tím nemohu nic jiného, než souhlasit,” přitakal Todd.

Elizabeth sice nevypadala nadšeně, ale nakonec přikývla.

“Dobrá, jsme ochotni vám nabídnout i vojenskou pomoc, pokud,” zvedla prst, “to budete skutečně potřebovat. Stejně jako vy nechcete bojovat naše války, tak mi nechceme bojovat tu vaší.”

“To zní rozumně… a zajímavě,” dodal Todd s malým zamručením, které neznělo ani tak nevrle, jako zaujatě, “ale je to námět k delšímu přemýšlení. Potřebuji čas, abych vaší nabídku zvážil.”

“To chápu.”

“Teď bychom měli začít mluvit o vašem retroviru.” Pokynul Todd svou rukavicí opatřenou krmnou rukou, asi aby zdůraznil, o čem ten projekt s retrovirem je.

“Jistě. Nejsem ale nejpovolanější osoba, která by o tom s vámi měla mluvit. “ Elizabeth se zvedla. “Tím je doktor Beckett.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Neměli by tu už být?” nervózně se zeptal dvou mariňáků (Doglase a Peta), kteří mu samozřejmě neodpověděli. Jen se po sobě podívali a pak oba mírně pokrčili rameny. Jistěže také nic nevěděli, protože by si toho Carson všiml, kdyby se s nimi někdo spojil. A stejně tak dobře by si všiml i poplachu, pokud by se návštěva Wraithů nějak zvrtla. To ho ale nezbavilo nervozity a hlavně pocitu viny, který, jak věděl, neměl racionální opodstatnění. Nemohl si ale pomoct.

Poprvé, když je Wraithi kontaktovali a navrhli spolupráci, naléhal na Elizabeth, aby to zkusili, a dopadlo to špatně. Tentokrát to byl dokonce jeho vlastní nápad! Trvalo mu skoro tři týdny opakování všech testů na mrtvých wraithských buňkách, aby se ujistil, že opravdu nic víc v těchto podmínkách nezjistí a pak se teprve odhodlal navrhnout, že potřebují živého Wraitha. Živého a ochotného se účastnit. To byla jeho podmínka. Po fiaska s Michaelem už nehodlal znovu riskovat. Ostatně, za to byl také zodpovědný.

Takže proto ten předběžný pocit viny. Bál se, že se zase něco pokazí.

Dveře se konečně otevřely.

První vešla Elizabeth a za ní John. Rychlém pohledem zkontroloval, že oba vypadají zdravě a v rámci možností klidně, i když bylo jasné, že je mezi nimi nějaký rozpor. Malý, spíš jen neshoda, ale byl tam. Carson to z nich cítil. Než se na to stačil zaměřit, veškerou jeho pozornost připoutal Wraith, který vstoupil do laboratoře za nimi.

Všechny poznávací znamení Wraitha byla přesně taková, jak je John zanesl do svého hlášení. 

Dobře viditelné tetování podobné hvězdě kolem levého oka. Vlasy, které byly, na rozdíl od ostatních Wraithů, které měli zdokumentované, podivně střapaté a jakoby rozcuchané. Odpovídala jeho odhadnutá výška a z ní vyplývající váha - která ovšem byla o třicet procent nižší, než mohl John odhadovat. Vycházel z předpokladu, že když Wraith vypadá jako člověk, bude mít i stejné kosti a podle toho i váhu. Jenže kosti Wraithů byla směsice zvápněné chrupavčité tkáně svou strukturou velmi podobné lidským chrupavkám adolescentů, s tím rozdílem, že do nich byli vpleteny provazce chitinových vláken. Chitin se v lidském těle nevyskytoval, byl ale lehčí než kost a přitom poskytoval stejnou pevnost a navíc vyšší ohebnost.

Co ale John vynechal ze svého hlášení bylo, nakolik byl tento Wraith… impozantní. Lepší slovo pro to Carson prostě nedokázal najít. Byl vyšší než Wraith, se kterým spolupracoval naposledy, také rozložitější v ramenou, ale to nebylo to, co ho dělalo impozantním. Bylo to něco jiného… něco slovy nepopsatelného a myšlenkou špatně uchopitelného. Jeden z jeho pocitů. Ty, o kterých bylo tak obtížné mluvit.

Oh, oh a ano. Tento Wraith byl rozhodně mnohem hezčí, než kterýkoliv jiný, kterého mohl tak zblízka vidět. Což byla myšlenka, kterou vědomě zahnal hned, jak pocítil, že se mu do tváří žene krev. Vypadalo to, že pozdě, protože Wraith upřel pohled přímo na něj - svatá matko boží, Carsone, copak nevíš nic o ultra červeném spektru?! - a jeho dýchací štěrbiny se roztáhly.

Bylo to prostě nekonečně trapné.

“Doktore Beckette, chtěla bych vám představit...,” tady trochu zaváhala a nejistě se střelila pohledem po Wraithovi, “Velitele. Veliteli, to je doktor Beckett. Je to náš hlavní lékař a tvůrce retroviru. On je nejpovolanější člověk, který vám odpoví na všechny vaše otázky.”

“Rád vás poznávám, veliteli,” řekl, přistoupil blíž… a ano, skoro zvedl ruku, aby si s Wraithem potřásl. Takový hloupý zvyk, zažitý tak hluboce, že bylo těžké ho překonat.

Wraith na něj upřel své jantarové oči. Jeho pohled byl intenzivní, Carson ho mohl cítit skoro hmatatelně… vlastně víc než to. Byl si jistý, že ho cítí uvnitř hlavy, ve své mysli. Na místě, kam nepatřil. Nebylo to poprvé, co něco podobného cítil, párkrát v minulosti… i když, od chvíle, co přišel na Atlantidu, se mu to stávalo častěji. Mohl jasně cítit… něco, co bylo součástí města samotného. Setrvalou, neagresivní přítomnost. Neživou, ale živou zároveň. A pak občas, například s Johnem Sheppardem, malý záchvěv něčeho lidského, jak se mu otřelo o myšlenky. Nic z toho nebylo podobné této chladné, kalkulující, zvědavé a veskrze vědecké mysli, která byla… nebyla skutečně nepřátelská, jen nevítaná a velmi cizí.

Postavil se na odpor.

Wraith v upřímném překvapení zvedl obočí. Tento výraz mu ale vydržel jen chvíli, než ho zase přeskládal do zdvořilého a nepatrně kývl hlavou.

“Doktore Beckette,” zopakoval jeho jméno důrazně. Možná to byl správný způsob, jak se Wraithi představovali. Prostě jen řekli svá jména. Možná sdíleli něco víc, než svá jména. Kolik wraithské komunikace se vlastně odehrává beze slov? Neznal rozsah jejich mimosmyslových schopností, jen bylo jasné, že se neomezují jen na tvorbu “přízraků” jak tomu říkali Athosiané. Neměl jak zjistit, kam až sahají, vzhledem k tomu, že měl v rukou buď mrtvé Wraithy, nejčastěji jen jejich části, nebo velmi neochotné vězně a nemluvné wraithské důstojníky. Tento rwaith - John ho nazval Todd, což se Carson rozhodl vzít za své, i když jen pro vlastní potřeby. Takže, Todd - mohl by být ochotný odpovědět na některé jeho otázky? Doufal, že ano. Rozhodně to plánoval zkusit.

“Tak dobře,” začal, protože se nezdálo, že by to hodlal udělat někdo jiný, “jak dobře se vyznáte v molekulární biologii a genetice?”

“V té wraithské jistě víc, než vy,” odpověděl mu Todd klidně a dál na Carsona shlížel ze svých dobrých metru devadesáti pěti.

“To jistě ano,” uznal bez mrknutí, kdo by také mohl vědět o wraithském biologii víc, než Wraith, “a určitě bych ocenil všechny informace, které byste mi mohl dát,” řekl dychtivě, na což Todd zareagoval hlasitým vypouštěním vzduchu z dýchacích štěrbin, které znělo jako hrdelní zamručení. Nespokojenost snad? Ne tak to nebylo cítit… “Samozřejmě myslím, až pokud spolu budeme spolupracovat,” dodal rychle, kdyby to přece jen byl nesouhlas. “Jde o to, že jsem věnoval opravdu hodně času podrobným studiím wraithské biologie, nebo alespoň tak podrobmým studiem, jaké mi poskytovaly… mé omezené možnosti,” opravil se rychle, protože mu došlo, že by bylo nevhodné mluvit před Toddem o mrtvých Wraithech jako o vzorcích, “a zmapoval jsem celou wraithskou DNA. Dokonce provedl několik částečně úspěšných klinických testů s první verzí retroviru…”

“Znám výsledek toho klinického testu,” přerušil ho Todd ostře, zvláště s patřičným důrazem na poslední slovo.

“My mu říkali Michael,” podotkl zezadu John.

“Ano, Michael nebyl moc velký úspěch,” uznal s bodnutím viny. Michael byl víc než ‘ne moc velký úspěch’. Vytvořil snad ještě horší monstrum, než byli Wraithi. Ti alespoň zabíjeli hlavně proto, aby se nakrmili, zatím co Michael… zabíjel z pomsty a snad i pro potěšení a to bylo mnohonásobně horším, než wraithský hlad, který dokázal pochopit. Přinejmenším jako biolog, lékař a vědec, ale nenávist… Odkašlal si a přiměl vrátit se k tomu,, proč tu byli. “Ale přimělo mě to… víc se nad celou situací zamyslet a pokusit se přijít na to, kde jsem udělal chybu. Nakonec mi to došlo, i když jsem byl schopen spustit řetězovou reakci, která vytěsnila DNA iratuského brouka z wraitské DNA, tak se po čase začala broučí DNA znovu fázovat. Bez pravidelných dávek retroviru došlo ke zpětné mutaci… nebo přinejmenším částečné mutaci,” dodal pro upřesnění a na okamžik se odmlčel, aby Toddovi poskytl prostor něco říct. Ten ho ale naprosto klidně sledoval, doslova bez mrknutí oka. Nervózně se usmál, jen krátce, spíš to byla jen křeč - ach Carsone, někdy se chováš jako blbec - a rychle pokračoval. “Došlo mi, že jsme se pokusili odstranit a nahradit příliš mnoho chromozomů. Proto to nefungovalo. Ale!” zvedl důsledně prst, “kdybychom se pokusili přepsat jen malou část DNA, tak aby celkový obraz zůstal co nejvíc zachován, mohli bychom zamezit zpětným změnám. Stačilo by odstranit jen tu část DNA, která vás nutí krmit se na životní síle lidí a způsobuje sníženou funkčnost trávicího traktu. Pak byste mohli jíst normální jídlo!” dokončil nadšeně. Byl to jeho velký trumf, který s velkou radostí vynesl a čekal, jak na něj bude Wraith reagovat. Ten ho dál sledoval doslova bez mrknutí oka.

“To by mohlo fungovat,” řekl nakonec, ale stále bez emocí, “ale provést jen tak malou a konkrétní změnu, by bylo obtížné.”

“Bezesporu,” kývl vážně. “A právě proto potřebujeme vaší pomoc. Vaše znalost vlastní DNA by byla -.”

“Potřebujete živé vzorky a testovací subjekty, abyste mohli pokračovat,” přerušil ho Todd a bez obalu řekl to, co byla pravda. 

“To také,” musel připustil, napůl s neochotou. Nic jiného mu nezbývalo a měl jasný a velmi konkrétní pocit, že kdyby se pokusil Toddovi lhát nebo jen zakrýt, co skutečně potřebují, tak by jejich spojenectví bylo předem odsouzeno ke konci.

Wraith odpověděl mlčením a tím, že odvrátil pohled na zeď kamsi za Carsonova záda. V tu chvíli vypadal, jako nějaká nazelenalá socha na hřbitově, tak nehybný byl. Po pár napjatých okamžicích udělal první pohyb, směrem k němu, ale nepodíval se na něj. Ve stejnou chvíli se pohnuli také všichni mariňáci a John, zvedl zbraně a pojistky kleply. Jako kdyby si toho Todd ani nevšiml, prostě pomalu pokračoval dál, kolem Carsona - velmi, velmi blízko, takže mohl cítit závan vzduchu z jeho pláště a nasládlý pach - a dál do laboratoře, až k mikronovému mikroskopu. Položil na něj ruku a zamyšleně několikrát palcem přetřel jeho povrch.

“Chápu užitečnost toho, co nabízíte,” prolomil konečně ticho, načež se obrátil zpět k nim, “Je nás příliš mnoho. Dřívější Opatrovníci byli chamtiví, krmili se víc, než bylo třeba a nepečovali o to, co jim bylo svěřeno. Naše pastviny nás dřív nebo později nebudou moci uživit. Když jste probudili ty, kteří hybernovali, jen jste urychlili to, co bylo neodvratné.” Opět se pozvolna vydal zpět k nim. “Bez nových, bohatých pastvin, musíme najít jiný způsob, jak přežít.”

Nastalo opět ticho. Wraith se dál nepohyboval, zůstal klidně stát na stejném místě, jako byl předtím, jen čelem ke dveřím. Nedal výrazem ani slova najevo, jestli to byla jenom úvaha nebo právě přijal jejich nabídku na spolupráci. Lidé, kteří byli v místnosti, se na sebe rozpačitě a s otázkou podívali, než se ozval John:

“To znamená, že budeme spolupracovat?”

“Ano.”

Jednoduchá, jednoslovná odpověď jako kdyby na okamžik uvolnila atmosféru. Tu chvíli si Carson vychutnal a dovolil si pocítit nadšení z toho, že by se konečně mohl dostat k cíli. Vyřešit hádanku a pomoci milionům lidí v této galaxii a dokonce… dokonce i Wraithům, kteří, jak právě Todd řekl, byli ohroženi vyhynutím. Jenže po krátkém ulehčení se zase vrátilo napětí. Mohl číst v Elizabethině i Johnově tváři, jak kalkulují a vymýšlí nejlepší způsob spolupráce, který by zároveň neskončil tak, jako posledně.

Rozhodl se jim pomoci.

“V tom případě navrhuji, aby můj tým spolupracoval s jedním z vašich vědců.”

“Tím budu já sám.”

“Dobře,” kývl a nadějně se podíval na Elizabeth, “Nejlepší by bylo, kdyby tu mohl Velitel zůstat, alespoň nějakou dobu. Výzkum může i s pomocí trvat… dlouho.”

“Ano, to by se dalo zařídit,” souhlasila Elizabeth bez zaváhání, což bylo velice potěšující. “Ale jenom vy a vaši dva muži. Po celou dobu budete všichni pod dohledem. Nebudete mít přístup jinam, než do této laboratoře a do svých pokojů a tím myslím ani do společenských místností a už vůbec ne do Velína.”

“Nestojím o prohlídku Atlantidy. Nejsem tu na společenské návštěvě, ale pracovat na výzkumu.”

“Jistě, ale musela jsem to říct, aby bylo jasno, že pokud se pokusíte jít kamkoliv jinam, budeme to považovat za nepřátelský akt,” řekl Elizabeth velmi vážně, s malou výhružkou v pozadí.

“A to nemluvím o Úlu kdekoliv blízko téhle planety. Věř mi, že stačí když mrknu a bude z něj jen smetí na oběžné dráze,” dodal John.

“Samozřejmě. Jak jinak také.” Todd vypadal a zněl posměšně, když to říkal, i když se snažil to zakrýt. Carson to viděl jasně. “Teď, pokud jste skončili s planým vyhrožováním, by bylo nejlepší začít.”

V okamžiku, kdy to řekl a ještě než Carson stačil cokoliv odpovědět, se dveře za Elizabeth a Johnem otevřely a dovnitř vešel wraithský voják. Neměl na sobě zbroj, takže jeho až nepřirozeně vyvinuté svalstvo napínalo košili téměř k prasknutí. Na zápěstích a předloktích, která byla jinak chráněna nátepníky, měl kůži světle bílé barvy, jen s jemným nádechem zelené a spletí modrozelených žil - to ukazovalo, že si nátepníky buď nikdy nesundaval nebo wraithská kůže intenzivně reagovala na světlo. Bylo by fascinující to prozkoumat.

Další ruch a cvakání pojistek ho vyrušilo v zaujatém zkoumání kůže poněkud předimenzovaného wraithského vojáka (nikdy se mu nelíbily svalnaté typy, zvláště když se dostaly do bodu, kdy to nebylo nejen pěkné, ale ani zdravé.). Elizabeth s Johnem byla nucena vojákovi ustoupit, protože se nezdálo, že by se plánoval zastavit, dokud nebyl dva kroky od Todda. Teprve tehdy strnul na místě.

“Prosím, doktore Beckette. Pusťte se do toho.” Pokynul mu Todd k vojákovi.

Carson zamrkal, naprosto vyveden z míry. Jistěže by chtěl okamžitě začít, ale klidný wraithský voják, čekající až mu odebere vzorky, byl trochu zjevení.

“Ehm, dobře,” řekl nejisté a rozpačitě se podíval po Elizabeth a Johnovi, “Možná byste…” Nepatrně naznačil, že by měli odejít.

“Ach, ano jistě,” chytila se Elizabeth okamžitě, ale vypadala a cítila se stejně vyvedená z míry, jako Carson. “Půjdeme a necháme vás pracovat. Hodně štěstí,” dodala a obrátila se k odchodu.

John ještě zaváhal, sjel pohledem nehybného vojáka, načež kývl na Carsona a vyšel za Elizabeth. Dveře se za nimi ani nezavřely, protože je vystřídali další dva mariňáci. To znamenalo dva muži na každého Wraitha a nejspíš další dva možná i čtyři venku. Byli doslova obklopeni vojenskou silou a přesto mu to nepřineslo žádné velké uklidnění, asi proto, že - podíval se na Toddovu nehybnou tvář s výrazem malého zájmu až zvědavosti - z tohoto Wraitha měl dobrý pocit. Necítil z něj hrozbu. A svým pocitům se naučil důvěřovat, alespoň u lidí.

Odvrátil se od něj a vydal se pro sadu na neinvazivní odběr tkáňových vzorků, zatímco uvažoval, koho z týmu přizvat. Důležití a užiteční byli všichni, ale ne každý byl schopen s klidem pracovat vedle Wraitha. Možná by bylo nejlepší, aby dnes udělal základní odběry a ostatní představil wraithskému veliteli až zítra na začátku jejich směny. Ano, to vypadalo rozumně.

Přistoupil k wraithskému vojákovi.

“Potřebuji odebrat vzorky krve, kůže, slin a krmné tekutiny. Bylo by nejlepší, kdybyste si na to sedl,” požádal ho, ale minulo se to účinkem. Wraith zůstal nehybně stát, ani k němu neobrátil hlavu, nevydal zvuk, prostě nic. Zato po jeho boku, kde stál Todd, se ozvalo pobavené odfrknutí.

“Snažíte se zbytečně, doktore Beckette. On vám nerozumí.”

“Nezná náš jazyk?” zeptal se. To by mohl být problém. Za normálních okolností, když ošetřoval lidi, neměl problém se s nimi domluvit, i když mluvili různými jazyky. Jak by řekl Rodney, stačilo když vytáhl ostré, primitivní mučící nástroje své pavědy a hned každý věděl, že má co dočinění s doktorem. A, i když nebylo nejlepší, pokud pacient nemohl popsat své příznaky, tak zkušenost ho naučil mnohému - podle toho, jak pacient tvářil, které místo si chránil, jak se pohyboval, mohl získat alespoň nějaké informace. Ale to šlo o lidi, ne Wraithy. Nevěděl, jak se chová zdravý Wraith a jak zraněný, nehledě na to, že mu ani přes masku neviděl do obličeje.

“Nezná žádný jazyk,” odvětil Todd a v tu chvíli se voják pohnul, našel si nejbližší židli a posadil se na ni.

“Komunikuje jen telepaticky!” došlo mu okamžitě.

“Slovo ‘komunikace’ je přehnané.”

Toddova odpověď byla natolik neurčitá, ale zároveň záhadná, že to prostě musela být návnada. Podíval se vzhůru do Wraithových očí a chytnul se.

“To znamená co?”

Na jeho otázku Todd nejdřív neodpověděl, jen mu nehybně hleděl do očí, než pomalu naklonil hlavu na stranu.

“Mám pro vás návrh, doktore Beckette; naučíte mě pracovat se svou technologií,” pokynul rukou neurčitě směrem k přístrojům v okolí, “a já vám odpovím na vaše otázku.”

“Dobře. Platí.” Kývl bez zaváhání. “Stejně musíte vědět, jak s přístroji zacházet, jinak byste tu jen překážel.”

“Výborně,” vycenil řadu bílých ostrých zubů v malém úsměvu, “Dohodnuto… pokud se nepletu, je lidským zvykem zpečetit dohodu potřesením pravice,” dodal a vztáhl svou krmnou ruku v nabídce potřesení. Přestože měl na ruce rukavici, která zcela zakrývala krmnou štěrbinu a tak nejspíš bránila krmení, to gesto bylo dostatečné k tomu, aby vzbudilo u mariňáků rozruch. A u Carsona záblesk nejistoty.

V tu chvíli se Todd rozesmál a zvedl ruce nahoru.

“Omlouvám se, doktore Beckette. Byl to jen malý wraithský vtip.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nad ránem, když si chystal k nanejvýš třem hodinám spánku, se Carson rozhodl, že nejlepší bude tým úplně vynechat. Když se pak snažil být pozitivní a milý během vizity, i když si ještě nestačil vypít ranní hrnek kávy, tak si byl svým rozhodnutím jist.

Todd vydal za celý tým. Po jediné ukázce a přečtení manuálu byl schopný bravurně ovládat přístroj, na který člověk potřeboval kurz a pracoval rychle, precizně a s takovou jistotou v každém elegantním pohybu, že Carson neměl pořád tendenci napůl oka kontrolovat, co dělá. To mu umožnilo plně se soustředit na práci, víc než když měl k dispozici celý tým… no, ne tak docela. Bylo těžké alespoň čas od času nevrhnout dlouhý pohled na Todda a nesledovat, jak se jeho štíhlé prsty s ostrými drápy pohybují mezi zkumavkami. Bylo to fascinující a znepokojivé na mnoha úrovních. Přesto zvládl udělat víc vlastní práce, než s týmem.

Kromě toho z přítomnosti Wraithů na základně se chodbami valila nervozita až úzkost hustá jako med. Dnes ráno se do ní probudil, prýštila z každého, koho potkal na chodbě nebo v jídelně a zmáhala ho. Vždy měl tendenci snažit se pomoct pokaždé, když cítil něčí bolest nebo jen nepohodlí. Nedokázal to prostě jinak. A pokud to byly velké, ostré přívaly něčího strachu nebo bolesti, dokázaly ho vybičovat ke čtyřiceti hodinám bdění, ošetřování a operací. Když to bylo takové husté napětí, jako teď… Neměl kam směřovat energii.

Zabrán do úvah o náladě ve městě, zabočil za roh a zarazil se. 

Před laboratoří stál Todd obklopený čtyřmi mariňáky. Wraith vypadal netrpělivě. 

“Á, konečně doktor Beckett,” protáhl nepříjemně, hlas nízký skoro až syčivý, “Moji opatrovníci,” pokynul rukama do stran, což způsobilo, že se mariňáci jako jeden muž pohnuli o půl krok stranou a pozvedli jeho směrem hlavně zbraní, “nemají ochotu a nejspíš ani schopnost vpustit mě do laboratoře. A vy jdete pozdě.”

Takt určitě nebyl Toddovou silnou stránkou.

“Dobré ráno i vám,” pozdravil nejen Wraitha, ale i mariňáky, na které alespoň kývl. Carson nehodlal ztratit své dobré vychování, ani když měl v sobě jen půl hrnku kávy. “Byl jsem na vizitě,” objasnil, proč to údajné zdržení. Byl si docela jistý, že včera večer… vlastně dnes brzo ráno, řekl, že dřív jak na devátou do laboratoře přijít nemůže.

“To slovo je mi neznámé,” zahučel ne už tak podrážděně, zato však polohlasně, Todd kolem kterého právě prošel, aby se dostal ke dveřím laboratoře.

Ruku zvednutou k zámku, se k němu obrátil a trochu zmateně a hlavně tázavě pozvedl obočí.

“Vi-zita,” vyslovil wraith přerušovaně. Muselo to být poprvé, co to slovo slyšel a řekl.

“Ahá!” Dokončil pohyb, zámek na okamžik změnil barvu z oranžové na zelenou, pak zpět a dveře se otevřely. Carson vešel. “Vizita je každodenní návštěva lékaře u všech pacientů, které má na lůžkovém oddělení. Máte pro něco takového slovo?” zeptal se zvědavě.

Todd vešel bez odpovědi a prošel kolem Carsona rovnou k počítačům, které začal jeden za druhým zapínat. Nevypadalo to, že by Wraith hodlal odpovědět. Trochu se zamračil na jeho záda, protože slušnost byla, když ne odpovědět, tak alespoň říct, že nehodlá odpovědět, ale co se dalo dělat… Obrátil se k jednomu z mariňáků - Barnerovi - který vešel za Toddem.   
“Můžete, prosím, ohlásit doktorce Weirové, že jsme v laboratoři a pouštíme se do práce.”

“Jistě, pane.” Kývl Barner a vzal do ruky vysílačku.

V tu chvíli přesunul svou pozornost k přístrojům a začal je jeden po druhém zapínat. Odstředivka, mikroskopy, destilační přístroj, termální- 

“Nemáme pacienty.”

Prudce se obrátil, protože hlas mu zazněl za zády a dost zblízka. Kupodivu zjistil, že si od něj Todd drží svou obvyklou vzdálenost nejméně metr a půl. Jakmile se dostal blíž, byť neúmyslně, mariňáci znervózněli a začali si pohrávat se zbraněmi, což rozptylovalo hlavně Carsona. Wraith si toho sotva všiml.

“Promiňte..?” zamrkal, než mu slova došla, “Ach jistě, nemáte ošetřovny ani pacienty, protože vaše zranění se hojí sama a za velmi krátkou dobu.”

“Ano, většina z nich.” Přikývl Todd. “Ta, která ne, nás buď zabijí nebo se vzájemně podělíme o naší životní energii a pomůžeme tak druhému zhojit rány,” pokračoval, velmi otevřeně a vážně, takže ho Carson soustředěně poslouchal. “To je něco, co mi dělá starosti. Pokud bude náš výzkum úspěšný, jaký bude mít přechod na pevnou stranu vliv na naší schopnost se hojit?”

“O tom jsem také uvažoval,” připustil a Todd jeho slova okomentoval nakloněním hlavy na stranu a přívalem vážné zvědavosti, kterou se otřel o celou jeho bytost. Až mu z toho přeběhl mráz po rukách. Jen zřídka cítil něco tak intenzivně; bolest pacientů s polámanými kostmi a rozdrcenými, které přivezli na pohotovost; ledová hrůza těch, kterým řekl, že jim zbývají poslední měsíce života; ulehčení blízkých, když jim oznámil, že jejich milovaní budou žít dlouhý a spokojený život; radost rodiny, když přinesl dobrou zprávu o novém životě. Velké, silné a důležité emoce, nikdy něco tak… obyčejného, jako zvědavost.

“A k čemu jste dospěl?” zeptal se Wraith netrpělivě, přičemž vlna jeho zvědavosti se rozplynula stejně rychle, jako se objevila.

Rychle se oklepal.

“Chci se pokusit zachovat wraithský regenerační potenciál,” zdůraznil v první řadě, což Todd kvitoval malým kývnutí a jakýmsi… měkčím výrazem ve tváři. “Nejsem a nemohu si být jistý, jestli bude stejný, jako je teď, ale určitě bude mnohonásobně převyšovat ten lidský.”

“Bez životní síly bude potřeba velké množství jiné energie.”

“Určitě. A tu, jak doufám, zajistíme plnou funkčností trávicího traktu. Tady k tomu mám nějaká data,” řekl a rychle se protáhl ke stolu, kde měl položený svůj tablet. Vyhledal na něm výzkum trávicích šťáv čerstvé mrtvoly wraithského vojáka, ke kterému se náhodou dostali sotva před měsícem a půl. Ty výsledky považoval za povzbudivé, protože nastiňovaly řešení problému s potravou. “Tady se můžete podívat.” Podal tablet Toddovi a ten ho s malým pozvednutím obočí převzal a shlédl na něj.

“Při poslední příležitosti jsem se speciálně zaměřil na trávicí trakt. Jeho funkčnost je snížená, to ale jistě víte, nicméně,” zdůraznil poklepáním na hranu tabletu, “je to trávicí trakt dravce s vysoce účinnými trávicími enzymy, zvláště pokud jsou dostatečně koncentrované. Otestoval jsem, že kromě masitých částí kořisti a kostí, je žaludeční kyselina Wraithů schopna strávit také keratin a chitin. Ba dokonce leptá celou škálu kovů, sklo a některé umělé polymery. Samozřejmě bude záležet na absorpční schopnosti střevní stěny, ale myslím si, že Wraithi mají potenciál k opravdu účinnému a téměř bezodpadovému trávení. Pro zachování regeneračních schopností bude třeba jen dostatečně jíst.”

“Jíst,” zopakoval Todd to slovo, jako by pro něj bylo neznámé a hleděl při tom zamyšleně do tabletu. Pak zvedl pohled ke Carsonovi a podal mu tablet zpět. “Krmit se mrtvými těly zvířat.”

“No, my tomu obvykle říkáme steaky,” nadnesl vtip, na tváři malý úsměv, a doufal, že to bylo moc.

Wrait se nicméně ušklíbl a vydal vrčivé oddechnutí, které téměř znělo jako smích.

“Podívejte,” zvážněl Carson, “planet s výhradně zvířecí populací je víc jak desetkrát tolik, kolik je těch zalidněných, a zvířata se množí mnohem rychleji. To je a bude dostatek jídla pro vás všechny.”

“Uvědomuji si to a proto tu jsem, ale ta představa je pro mě příliš… kuriozní,” zvolil Todd opatrně slovo a obrátil ruce dlaněmi vzhůru. “Zvířata pro nás nikdy nebyla užitečná. Dá se jimi nakrmit, když je to třeba, a udrží nás naživu, ale neposkytují výživu, kterou potřebujeme. Je to jako…” nepatrně zaváhal, načež pozvedl levou ruku o něco výš, “sousto plesnivějící kůrky chleba a hostina o deseti chodech.” Pozvedl pravou ruku. “Wraith nucený krmit se zvířaty je stále hladovějící Wraith. A hladovění nás připravuje o naší civilizovanost. Tedy jistě chápete, doktore Beckete,” vyslovil jeho jméno jako něco velmi důležitého, “že představu krmení se zvířaty pro mě není snadné přijmout.”

Nemohl si nevzpomenout na Johnovo vyprávění i hlášení, ve kterém popisoval vyhladovělého Wraitha, tohoto Wraitha, který mu i přesto zachránil a nakonec i vrátil život. Zvláště vyprávění bylo velmi barvité, popisující na samotnou kost vyhublé prsty, na kterých se napínala tenká pokožka a tvář, která vypadala jako “halloweenský kostlivec a to jsou i jinak Wraithi docela jak z levného hororu”. U lidí to byly známky podvýživy a u Wraithů, jak se zdálo, také.

Todd měl sice prsty velmi štíhlé a dlouhé, ještě prodloužené drápy tmavé barvy, ale nerýsovaly se na nich kosti, a jeho tvář, ač plná ostrých hran a úhlů a bledá, až přecházející do zelené, nevypadala nijak nezdravě. Alespoň co mohl soudit a porovnávat se svými zkušenostmi s lidmi.

Faktem prostě bylo, že když Todd mluvil o hladovění, věděl velmi dobře, co říká. Znal to na vlastní kůži. Dobře známý pocit uvědomění ho ponouklo promluvit:

“To je důvod, proč jste tady. Máte upřímný strach, že vaši lidé budou jednou hladovět. A protože to sám znáte, tak - “

“Nebo je to jen způsob, jak zjistit něco o vaší obraně,” přerušil ho Todd chladně.

“Ne, to není ono,” řekl přesvědčeně.

Na to Wraith jen naklonil hlavu na stranu, tvář nečitelnou a znějící úplně ploše. Carson upřímně trochu znervozněl, ne kvůli výhrůžce, ale protože nebyl zvyklý, že cítí… nic. Potom se Todd prostě obrátil a bezeslova se vrátil k počítačům, zanechávaje ho za sebou zkoprnělého.

Zbytek dne, až někdy do dvou do rána, se nesl téměř v tichosti. Dokud od Todda něco nepotřeboval, téměř nevěděl, že tam je, a když se ho snažil na chvíli zachytit pohledem, jako kdyby mu pokaždé unikl. Někam na druhý konec laboratoře, do rohu, do stínu vedle chladničky s vzorky… Byl si téměř jistý, že na něj Wraith zkouší manipulaci mysli a proto byl velmi rád, když i on uznal, že je čas na odpočinek.

Když si Carson ten večer lehal, zvažoval, jestli by se měl ráno Wraithskému veliteli omluvit.

°°O°°

Zrovna skončil šestý den pobytu Wraithů a obešel se bez incidentu. To bylo sakra podezřelé a John byl s každou další hodinou nervoznější a nervoznější.    
Jo, Wraithi sice byli v zamčených místnostech bez oken, ze kterých byla odstraněna veškerá elektronika i nábytek, kromě postele, takže to vlastně byly cely, ale pořád to nebyly ty super antické co měli k dispozici. A jo podruhé, každý měl svůj vlastní úhledný malý kousek ráje, ale s jejich telepatickými schopnostmi si nikdo nemohl být ničím jistý. Sice se zdálo, že nic neplánují, ale… vojáci po většinu nocí prostě leželi na posteli a během dnů na ní seděli, pokud jich nebylo třeba v laboratoři. A Todd byl přes den v laboratoři a na noc, na těch pár hodin, kdy nechal Carsona vyspat, se potuloval po pokoji jako strašidlo. Ne, vážně, přecházel od rohu k rohu, pokaždé se zastavil a zůstal desítky minut bez pohybu stát, pak se zase přesunul k posteli a posadil se na ni. Chvílemi na ní i ležel, ale nespal, protože oči měl otevřené a upřené do stropu. Dívat se na nahrávky z jeho pokoje bylo jako sledovat Paranormal Aktivity ve full HD kvalitě.

Děsivé. A ještě mnohem děsivější bylo, co asi Todd chystal.

John sebral z nočního stolku svůj tablet a hodil sebou na postel.

Být vojenským velitelem Atlantidy mělo svoje výhody, jako přístup k téhle šikovné moderní věcičce a hlavně složce “Neopovažujte se ji otevřít, vy idioti, dokud nebudete mít práci hotovou. PS: To nebudete mít nikdy!” která v sobě skrývala celý sortiment klasických počítačových her, soliterem počínaje, přes dámu, šachy a poker, až k Hadovi. Prostě mana nebeská, pokud člověk potřeboval přestat myslet na Wraithy sedící ve svých celách zdvořile nazvaných ‘Pokoje’.

Pustil se do hraní soliteru a zrovna, když byl v polovině třetí hry, jeho tablet zapípal a oznámil příchozí videohovor. Rychlým pohledem do roku zkontroloval, že se blíží jedna hodina ráno. Jako ano, všichni věděli, že bývá do noci vzhůru, ale pokud nešlo o útok Wraithů nebo nějakou jinou katastrofu, tak ho nerušili. Útok to nebyl, tím si byl jist, ale rozhodně to nemohlo být nic dobrého.

Přijal hovor a okamžitě věděl, že se nezmýlil.

Z nepřirozeně těsné blízkosti na něj zíral Toddův obličej. Jak se zatraceně dostal ke spojení?! Dokonce videospojení?! A odkud?! Nedalo se to poznat, protože kromě wraithského obličeje - a nechutně velkých dýchacích otvorů, které, jak nerad zjistil, měli uvnitř sytě modrozelou barvu - nebylo nic vidět.

“Johne Shepparde…?” protáhl Wraith tázavě a naprosto lehce, jako kdyby prostě jen konverzoval.

Mlčel a zíral na něj, zatímco se snažil nenápadně natáhnout po své vysílačce, aby upozornil mariňáky, kteří měli Todda hlídat. A doufal, s hořkou zlostí rodící se mu na patře, že jsou ještě naživu. Když ne, utrhne tomu Wraithovi hlavu a hodí ji do předního skla nejbližšího úlu.

“Slyším tvůj dech a poznávám ho. Vím, že jsi tam, i když tě nemohu vidět.”

Nebyl si jistý, jestli mu Todd nelže, ale vlastně to bylo jedno. To, jak lehce a konverzačně to Wraith řekl, ho prostě naštvalo. Sáhl po vysílačce.

“Lorne! Pete! Zkontrolujte vězně!”

“To nebylo třeba,” byla Toddova poslední slova, než se ozval ruch otevíraných dveří a pak i křik Lorna, aby hned odložil, co drží. a s rukama nahoře ustoupil do místnosti.

Ať to, čím mu Wraith volal, bylo cokoliv, skutečně to upustil a to něco se zhouplo ze strany na stranu tak, že se celá místnost změnila jen ve šmouhy. Houpalo se to dál, ale postupně to zpomalovalo, až se to jen pohupovalo, takže měl John dobrý i když trochu obrácený, výhled na Todda s rukama nahoře a Lorna s Petem.

“Hej, poručíku, tady!” zavolal, protože to vypadalo, že volání přenášelo zvuk oběma směry.

“Pane…?” zeptal se trochu zmateně Lorne, ale bylo vidět, jak se přiblížil k té věci s kamerou a zvedl ji, zatímco stále držel svou zbraň.

“Jo, tady,” odpověděl mu a hodil nohy z postele. “Jdu k vám,” dodal, odložil tablet a sebral devítku z nočního stolku.

Cestu k Toddově pokoji zvládl poklusem v rekordním čase, odhodlán jednoduše do Wraitha vyprázdnit zásobník. Zatracený Wraith! Nikdy je neměli nechat tak volně. Měli je všechny zavřít dole v celách, do laboratoře vodit Todda v poutech a nesundat mu je, dokud to nebylo třeba. Jenže Elizabeth chtěla prokázat dobrou vůli a kdesi cosi. Měli o tom dlouhou debatu… teda, Elizabeth hodně mluvila o tom, jak je s jejich možnostmi nemožné bojovat třeba jen proti polovině Úlů a třeba jen předstíraná spolupráce s jedním nebo dvěmi, je prostě nutná. S nejvyšší opatrností. Paranoidní jako Rodney, přesně takovou spolupráci. A Teyla jí překvapivě přizvukovala s tím, že její lidé budou bojovat, když bude třeba, ale mírová cesta je vždy lepší (Teyla?! Vážně?! Ty dvě si museli do noci zaplétat vlasy a… spřádat tenhle plán, jinak to neviděl).

A protože rezignovaně uznal některé důvody, tak skončili tady, s Toddem, který se může vesele dovolat komu chce a kdoví co ještě jiného.

Hmm, třeba si zasloužil půlku zásobníku sám pro sebe…?

Když dorazil k pokoji, samozřejmě svou výhružku nesplnil, zbraň jen zvedl a ostražitě vešel do místnosti. Rychlým pohledem hodnotil situaci. Nevypadalo to vážně, Todd naprosto klidně stál uprostřed místnosti, ruce pozvednuté jen do úrovně ramen, než nad hlavou a tvářil se zdrze pobaveně. Lorne a s Petem na něj mířili P-90. Situace byla zajištěná a klidná, dovolil si tedy pohled po zbytku místnosti.

Naprava od Johna se něco houpalo u zdi. Na první pohled to nepoznal, ale na ten druhý… byla to jejich bezpečnostní kamera, rozkuchané na součástky spojená dohromady s reproduktorem a zavěšená do obvodů samotného města, které zářilo za napůl zakrytým panelem. Z takového bezbožného masakru na elektronice se Rodney zvencne.

“Co to,” pokynul hlavní ke zbytkům kamery, “je?”

“Chtěl jsem se s tebou spojit, Johne Shepparde a protože tady,” Todd kolem sebe ledabyle a velmi pomalu pokynul rukama (stejně všichni lidé v místnosti znervozněli), “není žádný komunikátor nebo vysílačka, musel jsem tedy najít alternativní řešení.”

“Jo, určitě a při té příležitosti ses pokusil vyslat signál svému úlu,” zavrčel.

“Víš, že bych jim mohl sdělit svou polohu kdykoliv.”

Dobře, musel uznat, že to je pravda.

“Když si se mnou chtěl mluvit, mohl si prostě požádat poručíka Lorna, aby mě zavolal.”

“Nebyl jsem si jist, jestli mě vyslyší.” 

John sevřel pistoli o něco pevněji a zaskřípal zuby. Podle toho, jak nevinně se Wraith tvářil, si byl docela jistý, že jen provokuje. Byla to hra. Hra, kterou mohli hrát dva.

“Dobře, tak teď jsem tady. Řekni, co mi chceš, než tě odvedeme do cely.”

“Chtěl bych hodně věcí, ale pro začátek bych se spokojil s večeří,” odpověděl Todd s naprostou vážností, ale nepohnul se, ani pohyb nenaznačil.

Přesto se John napnul a pozorně si ho změřil. Wraithovo tělo bylo uvolněné, ramena měl pokleslá, hlavu nepatrně nakloněnou, oči přimhouřené, prsty na rukách vláčné... V jeho postoji nebyl ani náznak blížícího se útoku, což znamenalo jedině, že…

“Děláš si ze mě srandu?” napůl se zeptal.

“Ano.”

Za jednoslovnou lakonickou odpověď by si zasloužil kulku do kolene. Místo toho John jen kývnul hlavní ke dveřím.

“Jdeme do cely. A doufej, že McKay nenajde nic v systémech Atlantidy, protože by se ti taky snadno mohlo stát, že v našem sklepě posedíš pár let,” dodal důrazně, což… možná nebyl úplně dobrý nápad.

Nemohl to říct s jistotou, ale měl dojem, že Toddovy rysy ztvrdly. Ach jo, Johne, jistěže mu to připomělo Geiaské vězení kde byl kdovíkolik let nebo možná desetiletí.

“Potřebuji se dostat do laboratoře. To byl důvod, proč jsem tě zavolal,” objasnil Wraith, tentokrát bez uvolněného tónu, ale zároveň se slovy pomalu vykročil ke dveřím.

“Ani náhodou.”

“Mám teorii. Chci ji otestovat.”

“Na to zapomeň. Jdeš jedině tak do cely.”

“Tak zavolej doktora Becketta.”

“Spí. Nebudu ho kvůli tobě budit.”

Todd se zastavil doslova na centimetru, způsobem, kterého by člověk nebyl schopen. V jednom okamžiku pomalu kráčel a v druhém byl jako nehybná socha. John pozvedl zbraň, Lorne s Petem to udělali jen o vteřinu později. Wraith zůstal nehybný. Trvalo to až příliš dlouho, než se začal pomalu otáčet, přičemž měl ruce obrácené dlaněmi k nim. Viděl to gesto už tolikrát, takže nepochyboval, co znamená. Bylo to něco jako: hej, vy malí lidičkové, já vám nechci ublížit. Leda houby.

“Pak mi dej alespoň některých z vašich přenosných počítačových konzolí,” požádal ho Todd velmi důrazně. Tentokrát už bylo v jeho hlase i postoji varování.

“Po tom, co si právě předvedl?” zeptal se uštěpačně a úspěšně ignoroval Toddovu nelibost. “Děláš si ze mě zase srandu? V žádném případě.”

Todd vydal frustrované odfrknutí, které přešlo v hrdelní zavrčení, protočil oči a něco zamumlal. Bylo něco vzdáleně podobné slovům, plných chrčivých a syčivých zvuků, ale zároveň trochu známé. Co to říkala ta pěkné brunetka s velkýma co pracovala u lingvistů? A jo, něco o tom, že wraithský jazyk byl vlastně nějaký modifikovaný antický dialekt. Moc ji neposlouchal, měla na sobě růžový propínací svetřík a John přemýšlel jen o tom, jak by bylo skvělé, kdyby mu ATA poskytlo antické telekinetické schopností a on by mohl jeden vrchní knoflíček pomalu…

“Mám myšlenku. Potřebuji ji zapsat, než se vytratí. Dej mi papír a něco na psaní,” požádal Todd netrpělivě a přetrhl Johnovi příjemné myšlenky naprosto stejným tónem, jakým ho často obtěžoval Rodney. Tónem vědce v plné mozkové práci, který buď neměl čas nebo prostředky, aby vypustil z mozku přetlak. Rodney často odložil jídlo, popadl ubrousek, z kapsy vytáhl pero bez víčka a začal na ubrousek škrábat nápady.

Bylo zajímavé a trochu vtipné, že wraith měl podobné mozkové problémy jako Rodney a zbytek geniální rodiny. A smutné taky. Vždycky byl s Rodneym až moc soucitný.

“OK,” povzdechl si a podíval se směrem k Lornemu. “Má tu někdo blok a pero?”

Nemusel žádat dvakrát, Lorne u sebe blok skutečně měl a okamžitě ho, vpodstatě neochotně, i když přesně dle nevysloveného rozkazu, vytáhl z kapsy své vesty a pomalu podal Johnovi. Ten si ho převzal a stejně pomalu ho natáhl k Toddovi. Wraith nepatrně pozvedl obočí, ale převzal si blok, který v jeho ruce vypadal… titěrně. Sakra, vlastně si nikdy neuvědomil, že wraithské ruce jsou až tak obrovské. A s propiskou to nebylo lepší než s blokem. Byla v Toddových prstech malá, tenká a křehce vypadající.

Sledovat Wraitha s bločkem, jak opatrně konečky ostrých drápů obrací první popsanou stránku, aby se dostal k další, bylo neskutečně komické. Když se pak pokusil psát propiskou, ale předtím si ji neotevřel, to bylo prostě k nezaplacení. Hlavně když naštvaně odhrnul rty a zavrčel na propisku, jako by ji mohl zastrašit.

Upřímně, John měl hodně co dělat, aby se nezačal smát a podle nepatrných dusivých zvuků za zády na tom byl Lorne s Petem podobně. Nakonec to byl Lorne, kdo se nad Toddem slitoval.

“Musíte ji zmáčknout… tam nahoře… je tam takový čudlík.”

Todd po Lornovi jen střelil pohledem, než zmáčkl vršek propisky. Ta klikla a Wraith s ní přejel po horním okraji stránky. Zdálo se, že se všechno podařilo, jak mělo, protože si odfrkl a začal psát. Psal opravdu rychle, i když propisku držel nešikovně mezi dvěma prsty.

“Bude to trvat dlouho?” zeptal se John po chvíli.

Tentokrát si vysloužil pohled on, potom se Todd prostě obrátil a naprosto spořádaně vykročil k výtahům, zatímco pořád psal. 

John nebyl zas tak překvapený, že Todd spolupracuje. Byl snad nejklidnější Wraith, kterého poznal, možná by konkuroval i velké spoustě lidí tady na základně. O to se ale často zdál nebezpečnější. Nedalo se odhadnout, co se mu honí v hlavě, třeba zrovna teď. Během celé cesty neřekl jediné skutečné slovo, jen psal, občas črtal a do toho se mu z hrudi ozývalo hluboké hučení. A mezi… no, ani ne tak obočím, jako vyboulé kůži nad očima, se mu udělala jasně viditelná soustředěná rýha. Jako by byl úplně ponořen do toho, co píše a neodtrhl se od toho, ani když John povolával k celám posily, další vojáky směroval ke zbylým pokojům Wraithů a vyrušil Rodneyho v půlnoční svačince s žádostí, aby se šel podíval na obvody v Toddově pokoji a spustil diagnostiku počítačů.

Konečně dorazili k celám. Jednu z nich otevřel a Todd do ní v klidu vstoupil. Jakmile byl za dveři, obrátil se k němu a natáhl ruku s blokem, ve kterém za cestu sem popsal několik stránek.

“Dej to Beckettovi.”

Obezřetně si od něj blok převzal a vycouval z cely. Teprve až když byl venku, mříže zapadly a silové pole bylo aktivováno, si dovolil sklopit zbraň a podíval se na bloček. Symboly na něm okamžitě poznal, i když jim nerozuměl.

“To je anticky.” Nebyl to dotaz, jen překvapené konstatování.

“Ano,” přitakal Todd. “Neovládám vaše písmo dost dobře, abych popsal komplikované biochemické vzorce, ale doktor Beckett je dostatečně schopný v antickém jazyce, aby porozuměl.

“Netušil jsem, že to umíš tak… dobře,” poukázal na hustě popsané stránky bloku.

“Bylo snazší naučit se jejich jazyk, než čekat, jestli se oni uráčí komunikovat tím naším.”

“Není ale váš jazyk vlastně antičtina?” zeptal se, protože o tom před chvílí přemýšlel. Todd se nepohnul, nepřestal na něj upírat oči a mlčel. Jasné zpráva, říkající velké ‘ne’. “Aha, tak je to telepatie?” položil další otázku, jen tak ze zvědavosti a opět nedostal jinou odpověď, než upřený pohled. “Tak jo, nechceš odpovědět. Chápu. Klidně si své velké wraithské tajemství nech.” Rozhodil ruce a ušklíbl se. Dál tu byl ten pohled dvou žlutých očí s tenkou, kočičí panenkou, a znervózňující mlčení, které Johnovi zvedalo chloupky na zátylku a rukách. Starý, vyhladovělý pes. Velmi starý. “Je těžké věřit, že si je vážně potkal,” vyklouzlo mu dřív, než si uvědomil, co chce říct.

Tentokrát se Toddův výraz pohnul a vklouzl do mírně pobaveného.

“Potkal a ochutnal,” odpověděl s naprostou ledabylostí, jako kdyby skutečně mluvil jen o tom, co měl den předtím k snídani.

“To jsem nepotřeboval vědět,” odsekl John, jehož chloupky stály v pozoru jak bažanti před generálem. Musel změnit téma: “Ráno to dám Beckettovi.”

“Nejlepší by bylo dát mu to hned,” namítl Todd. “Bude chtít okamžitě pokračovat s výzkumem.”

“Po tvém kousku nevím, jestli bude vůbec nějaký výzkum,” odvětil John a významně pozvedl obočí. “Snad sis nemyslel, že ti to jen tak projde? Ty i tvoji muži budete od teď ve vězení. Už žádné pohodlné pokoje.”

“Takové zdržení výzkumu je zbytečné, zvláště když víš, že můj čas tady je omezen,” zavrčel Todd mírně popuzeně, ale spíš jen tak přátelsky, rozhodně žádné skutečná zlost. “Nemáte-li zájem pokračovat, tak nás prostě nechte odejít.”

Chtěl se ušklíbnout a informovat Wraitha, že žádný odchod se konat nebude, ale skousl své slova, protože si vzpomněl, že přesně to Elizabeth slíbila. Volný odchod na adresu, jakou si zvolí. A byl si docela jistý, že by svůj slib dodržela, kdyby se přišlo na to, že Todd neudělal nic víc než menší… vylomeninu. Sice to bylo zvláštní a naprosto proti racionálnímu myšlení, ale byl si na devadesát procent jist, že Todd nic neudělal.

Takže jo, výhružku o vězení si musel odpustit, nicméně… popíchnout Wraitha mohl.

“Takže to nebyl vtip, že tu můžeš zůstat jen chvíli…?”

“Dokážu dlouho vydržet bez krmení, ale moje… řekněme dobré vychování se s hladem zhoršuje. Nechci Wraithům dělat špatné jméno.” Blýskl pohledem žlutých očí.

“Horší jméno už Wraithům v téhle galaxii udělat nemůžeš,” odsekl posměšně, ale koutky mu zacukaly ve skutečnému úsměvu. Hodil malou návnadu a Todd z ní samozřejmě udělal velký úlovek.

Snad proto, že ho jejich výměna urážek pobavila nebo prostě proto, že měl slitování pro posedlé vědce, rozhodl se Carsona probudit. No dobře, rozhodl se donutit někoho jiného, aby ho probudil, zatímco zůstane v bezpečí tady u cel.

Dveře se otevřely a celé četa mariňáků dovnitř přivedla zbylé dva Wraithy. Vojáci se nijak nebránili, naprosto klidně a poslušně, jak ovce, každý zašel do své cely a zůstal stát uprostřed. Ne poprvé ho napadlo, že mají ještě méně života, než všichni ostatní, které kdy viděl. 

Odvrátil od nich pohled a podíval se na Todda, který ho sledoval upřeně a bez výrazu a svých mužů si nijak nevšímal. Chvíli si s Wraithem měřil sílu pohledu, než se obrátil k prvnímu mariňákovi, kterého měl po ruce a poslal ho i s bločkem k Beckettovi. 

Po mariňákově odchodu se čas natáhl. Místnost byla sice plná lidí, ale nikdo neměl potřebu mluvit před třemi Wraithy, i když bylo možné, že jim rozuměl jenom jeden.

John se už potřetí podíval na hodinky. Sice uběhlo jen pár minut, ale zdálo se to dlouhé a mohlo to být ještě delší. Carson uměl být nepříjemný, když ho někdo vzbudil uprostřed noci kvůli něčemu jinému, než vážná lékařská pohotovost. Jednou s Rononem vypili pár piv a pak hráli ‘zazvoň a uteč’. Zatímco rozespalý Rodney s přeleženou tváří byl vtipný a Zelenka nadávající v češtině doslova k popukání, tak Becketovo klidné ‘vím, kdo jste’ bylo vážně děsivé. Zvlášť když při snídani k Johnově kocovině ještě přidal milé upozornění, že když se to bude opakovat, stane se kolonoskopie standardní procedurou při návratu bránou.

Představoval si, jak se bude Carson tvářit a proto ho překvapilo, že se dveře otevřely a Beckett vrázoval dovnitř. Na sobě měl kostkované froté pyžamo a mával zápisníkem.

“Kdyby to fungovalo, mohlo by to omezit mutace u inkubovaného retroviru až o devadesát tři procent. To by pak zvedlo produkci použitelného množství retroviru na dvojnásobek…”

“Na víc, jak dvojnásobek,” opravil ho Todd, jehož veškeré pozornost se v okamžiku, kdy Beckett vstoupil do místnosti, přesunula výhradně na něj. Jako kdyby v jediném okamžiku Johna naprosto vypustil. Nebýt to směšné, cítil by se trochu přehlíženě a žárlivě.

“Měli bychom to hned vyzkoušet,” prohlásil Carson rozhodně.

“Jak můžete vidět, doktore Beckete,” pokynul Todd do strana rukama v jednom pozvolném a nepřirozeně hladkém gestu, “jsem poněkud... uvězněn.” 

Becket se obrátil na Johna:

“Nemohl bys ho pustit? Jen na pár hodin.”

“Naboural se do naší počítačové sítě…”

“Jen do komunikačních spojů,” ozval se Todd, ale John ho ignoroval.

“... a kdoví, co tam vyváděl.”

“Původně jsem se chtěl spojit s vámi, doktore Beckete, ale naneštěstí jsem našel Sheppardův pokoj jako první.”

Střelil po Wraithovi pohledem, který si toho samozřejmě nevšiml a dál soustředěně zíral na Carsona. Před chvíli Todd říkal něco jiného. Lhal buď předtím nebo teď a bylo mu asi úplně jedno, že lidé nemají paměť jako akvarijní rybičky.

“Co velká eskorta… možná i pouta… a držel by se dál od všech počítačů,” navrhl Carson, jen za malého nespokojeného zahučení z cely, “Je to velký krok v našem výzkumu,” pokynul popsaným blokem, “a i když jsou ty poznámky velmi přesné, je to hlavně wraithský koncept biochemie, který jsem ještě úplně nevstřebal. Dokážu to sám, ale s jeho pomocí to bude snazší a rychlejší.”

“Není to jen na mě.”

“Jistě. Doktorka Weirová o tom už ví?”

“Zrovna jsem se za ní chystal. Nejdřív jsem je musel všechny zajistit.”

“Chápu. Půjdu s tebou a probereme to,” uzavřel to Carson rozhodně, sklopil pohled k zápisníků a se zaujatě zamračeným výrazem se obrátil na patě.

John neměl žádné námitky, vlastně byl trochu rád, že nebude jediný, kdo Elizabeth budí a tak se vydal za doktorem. Když se odvracel, všimli si Wraithova pohledu. To, jak si měřil Carsona doslova od hlavy k patě, oči trochu přimhouřené, jako dravec zaměřující se na svou kořist.

“Hej! Hej! Oči sem!” okřikl Todda. Ten si dal načas, aby se k němu pozvolna otočil a trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu v mlčenlivé otázce. “Doktor Beckett není tvoje půlnoční svačinka. Je to jasné?”

Todd samozřejmě neodpověděl slovně, jen mu cuk koutek a štěrbiny podél nosu se roztáhli, jakoby nasál vzduchu. Pak si odfrkl a prostě se obrátil zády. To byl konec jejich rozhovoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Křupnutí bylo v tiché laboratoři nepřirozeně hlasité.

Carson se prudce obrátil od mikroskopu, kde zrovna už po sto prvé, sledoval wraithské buňky, jak se po setkání s jejich nejnovější variací retroviru začínají nekontrolovatelně množit a rychle odumírat. Tak jako v devadesáti devíti testech předtím. Stát se to v živém Wraithovi, jeho krev se změní na hustotu pudinku. Téměř okamžitá, jistá a nejspíš hodně bolestivá smrt.

Skoro jako dostat se do cesty opravdu frustrovanému Wraithovi, který byl zrovna Todd. Vlny tupého hněvu se z něj valily už druhý den jedna za druhou. A začalo to přitom tak nenápadně, jen drobnými záchvěvy, které nejspíš probleskly skrze jinak uhlazený mentální povrch, ale rychle nabíraly na síle. Doslova hodinu po hodině. Takže utržené madlo od ledničky na vzorky a rozzlobené zavrčení směrem k mariňákům, kteří na něj namířili zbraně, bylo jenom vyvrcholení dlouhé procesu.

“Dobře, všichni se uklidníme,” směřoval hlavně k mariňákům, kteří by svou střelbou mohli napáchat víc škod, než Todd mrskající kolem sebe věcmi. “Jsou to jen dvířka od chladničky. Už mi taky párkrát zůstaly v ruce,” pokračoval, a zatímco mluvil, pomalu přistupoval k Wraithovi, obě ruce trochu před sebou, dlaněmi nahoru.

Trvalo mu dlouhé tři dny - pro něj neobvykle dlouho - než si spojil toto gesto s intenzivní a upřímnou potřebou působit na všechny kolem neagresivně. Pokud to správně pochopil, šlo o malý kousek wraithské nonverbální komunikace.

Todd vypadal na okamžik překvapeně, když mu vzal z ruky utržený kus umělé hmoty a odložil ho stranou. Dostal se tím jednomu z dvou vojáků do palebné linie, takže se musel přesunout a to znamenalo zvětšit vzdálenost mezi sebou a Toddem. Carson nemusel být tak blízko a cítit Wraitha tak jasně a intenzivně a stejně by věděl, že ho vzdálenost trochu uklidnila. Pro jistotu trochu couvl, to aby pro změnu uklidnil mariňáky, a opět ukázal dlaně.

“Myslím, že potřebuji pauzu,” prohlásil a svedl odpočinek na sebe, protože mu bylo jasné, že Todd by nikdy neuznal svou frustraci, rodící se hněv a nejspíš i únavu. Na projektu pracovali v kuse už tři týdny, kdy jeden strávil Todd v poutech, dokud se Carsonovi nepodařilo Elizabeth přesvědčit, že bude užitečnější, když bude mít ruce volné. To muselo být únavné i pro Wraitha.

“Nebo to ukončit,” zavrčel Todd, odvrátil se a udělal dva kroky k laboratornímu stolu - dál nemohl a bylo jasné, že ho to frustruje ještě víc. “Už dva dny se honíme v kruzích. Řešení jednoho problému před nás postaví další překážku.”

“Takový je výzkum. Potřebuje čas.”

“Čas?” zopakoval po něm Todd o něco prudčeji. “Dokonce ani já nemám neomezené množství času. Nemohu být mimo Úl navždy… a brzy začnu mít hlad,” dodal s ostnem v hlase, který už Carson dávno identifikoval jako úmyslné popíchnutí mariňáků.

Ti samozřejmě zareagovali předvídatelně a okamžitě pozvedli zbraně. Todd ukázal zuby v pobaveném, i když jen krátkém úsměvu. Zato Carson si v duchu povzdechl. Vybruslil z jednoho potencionálně výbušného nebezpečí, aby se hned dostali do dalšího.

“Je vám jasné, že jsou tu hořlavé a výbušné chemikálie, které by se mohly při střelbě vznítit? Pak bychom tu všichni zemřeli.” Rozhodl se to prostě říct na rovinu, ani nevěděl jestli víc proto, že potřeboval Toddovi říct své, nebo aby mariňáky varoval, že zběsilé střelba je stejně nebezpečná, jako zběsilý Wraith. Působilo to jenom na mariňáky.

“Já ne,” odvětil Todd s dalším dravčím úsměvem. Evidentně se dobře bavil.

“Ale já ano,” odsekl možná ostřeji, než zamýšlel, ale kupodivu to pomohlo.

Wraith se evidentně stáhl, změřil si ho dlouhým pohledem a pak se na chvíli odvrátil, jako kdyby nad něčím přemýšlel. Ať to bylo cokoliv, nakonec se odpoutal od stolu a pomalu se vydal k skříňce.

“Je načase, abychom retrovirus zkoušeli na mé krvi,” rozhodl se Todd, když otvíral skříňku a vyndaval z ní sadu na odběr krve.

Carson se mírně zamračil.

“Považujete rozdíly mezi krví vojáků a vaší krví za tak zásadní?” zeptal se a vydal se k Wraithovi, aby mu vzal sadu z rukou a pokynul mu ke stoličce. Todd se tomu nijak nebránil a prostě složil své vysoké tělo na malou otočnou stoličku. 

“Ne zásadní, ale mohou být důležité.” Elegantně štíhlé prsty rychle pracovaly na malých černých sponách Toddova levého rukávu. Carson si nemohl pomoci, prostě nedokázal od těch prstů odtrhnout oči. To, jak dokázal s dlouhými drápy dělat i ty nejmenší a nejpreciznější činnosti, muselo být fascinující pro každého a určitě to nemělo nic společného s tím, že měl Carson vždy slabost pro muže s dlouhými, šikovnými prsty. Bože, vždyt to byl Wraith, ne muž… lidský muž, opravil se v duchu. Nebo přinejmenším předpokládal, že je Todd muž. To byla úvaha, která v něm dokázala vzbudit vědce, rozhýbat jeho ruce s odběrovou sadou a hlavně ho přiměla promluvit:

“Možná je načase říct mi víc o tom, jak se wraitští vojáci liší od Wraithů, jako jste vy.” Když to říkal, přiměl se soustředit se na přípravu podtlakové jehly, spíš než aby se díval odhalené bledě zelené předloktí.

“Trubci,” řekl Todd a upoutal jeho pozornost. Obrátil se k němu, všechny věci k odběru připravené, a tázavě pozvedl obočí. “Trubec je vhodný výraz ve vaší řeči pro Wraitha jako jsem já.”

“Trubec. Jistě, to dává určitý smysl, i když je to trochu zvláštní používat u… inteligentní bytosti,” podotkl, přitáhl si stoličku i malý pojízdný stolek, a přisedl si dost blízko k Toddovi, aby mu mohl pohodlně odebrat krev. Být tak blízko Toddovi a hlavně dost dlouho na to, aby napíchl cévu v zápěstí a začal čerpat první zkumavku, mu poskytlo možnost pořádně se nadechnout té podivné, těžké, nasládlé vůně. Všiml si jí už dříve, jak u živých Wraithů, tak i u mrtvých těl a jejich částí. Nikdy ale nebyla tak silná a intenzivní, jako teď u Todda.

“U nás je to označení pro samce společensky žijícího druhu hmyzu; včel. Já ho použil při svém výzkumu iratuských brouků, protože jejich samci zastávají ve společenství iratuského brouka podobnou úlohu jako trubci ve včelím úlu,” mluvil, částečně z nervozity, částečně aby odvedl vlastní pozornost od nevhodného zírání na Toddovu zelenkavou kůži a také proto, aby Wraith lépe pochopil výraz ‘trubec’, který Carson použil ve výzkumu, jež mu půjčil. To aby se mohl rozhodnout, jestli je to opravdu slovo, kterým by se chtěl označit. “Vyskytuje se jich jen několik desítek ve snůšce dominantní samice a jejich jediným účelem je oplodnit další snůšku, pak umírají. Dokonce nemají ani ústní otvor.”

“Vím toho o iratuských broucích víc, než vy.”

Jistěže o nich věděl víc, než mohl Carson zjistit za jediný rok, který je zkoumal. Přece jen to byli vzdálení příbuzní Wraithů a bylo jen logické, že se o ně Wraithi zajímali. Měl si hned uvědomit, že Todd nepotřebuje žádné vysvětlování.  _ Hloupý, hloupý Carson. Raději mlč a dokonči odběr první zkumavky. _

Přesně jak si řekl, tak také udělal. Odložil první zkumavku do stojánku a natáhl se pro druhou. Teprve když ji nasazoval, rozhodl se znovu promluvit.

“Takže, jaké jsou rozdíly mezi vojáky a trubci?” 

“Neměl jste dost příležitostí to prozkoumat?” odpověděl Todd otázkou a v jeho tónu byla jasná, pichlavá výzva.

Krátce po něm střelil pohledem, jen aby se setkal s jeho pronikavýma očima. Nejspíš kvůli světlu byly jeho panenky stažené do tenkých linek, které se téměř ztrácely v oranžovo-žlutém moři, takže oči vypadala snad ještě víc nelidsky a fascinující, než jindy. Vyjadřovaly hluboké zaujetí… ne, to setrvale proudilo ze samotného Todda, teď mnohem silnější než dřív (a než nedávná frustrace) asi kvůli směru rozhovoru a tělesné blízkosti.

“Několik ano, ale vzorky… chtěl jsem říct, wraithští vojáci… ke kterým jsem měl přístup, už byli po smrti. A tělo žádného wraithského trubce jsem nikdy neměl možnost pitvat.”

“Měl jste dva živé,” podotkl Todd plochým hlasem, přesto bylo hned poznat, kam míří.

V Carsonovi ten předpoklad vzbudil dávku spravedlivého hněvu, i když okořeněnou pocitem viny, který se ale rozhodl pro teď ignorovat ve prospěch svého rozhořčení.

“Navzdory tomu, co si o nás myslíte, nezabíjíme své vězně, abychom je mohli pitvat ani na nich neprovádíme invazivní pokusy.”

Todd ani nemusel nic říct, i jeho výraz by byl všeříkající a to ani nemuselo v Carsonově vyskočit jediné jméno tak jasně, že na něj nemohl myslet jen o sám.

“Michael byla velká chyba,” přiznal bez obalu a zároveň nechal volný průchod svému pocitu viny, ba dokonce trochy studu, protože velmi dobře věděl, že ty pocity Todd zachytí. “Když padl návrh vyzkoušet můj retrovirus na živém subjektu, nechal jsem se zaslepit svým egem a vědeckým nadšením a přehlížet všechny morální otázky. Ve chvíli, kdy mi konečně došlo, že to, co děláme, není správné, už bylo pozdě to zastavit. Kdybych se mohl vrátit v čase a zastavit sám sebe dřív, než jsem Michaelovi dal první dávku retroviru, udělal bych to. A to je čistá pravda,” prohlásil s veškerou upřímností a podíval se zpříma do těch jantarových očí, které ho celou dobu nehybně sledovaly. Todd nedal najevo, jestli jeho upřímné vyznání přijal nebo ne, a tak trochu méně odhodlaně, pokračoval: “Nikdy jsem Michaela nepodrobil jinému vyšetření, než základní prohlídce, které podrobuji pravidelně všechny na této základně. A co se týče druhého trubce…” krátce se odmlčel a na chvíli věnoval pozornost jen zkumavce, “Ten zemřel v hoffanském vězení a Hoffané neměli zájem zjistit proč. Stačilo jim, že jejich očkování zabíjí Wraithy. Pak přišla epidemie a než jsem se dostal k tělu, bylo už v pokročilém rozkladu. Nedala se ani provést pitva.”

Todd dál nic neříkal a druhá zkumavka už byla plná. Zbývaly další tři, to znamenalo dostatek času k rozhovoru nebo alespoň k monologu a získání alespoň neverbálních odpovědí. Pozvednutí obočí, zavrčení, odfrknutí, prostě něčeho, z čeho by mohl odvodit, jestli jsou jeho zjištění a předpoklady správné.

Nasadil třetí zkumavku a nadechl se k přednesu toho, co věděl o wraitských vojácích.

“Mohu stavět jen na svých zjištěních z pitev vojáků a pozorování a vyšetření dvou trubců,” nadnesl a krátkým pohledem zkontroloval, že mu Todd stále věnuje pozornost. “Zdá se, že vojáci mají výraznou musculaturu, téměř bych řekl až nadbytečnou. Odhadem tak o třicet, možná i třicet pět procent víc svalstva než trubci a bývají tak o pět až osm palců vyšší.” Další pohled a žádné popření z Toddovy strany. Třetí zkumavka byla plná. “I když jsem nikdy neměl šanci prozkoumat mozkové vlny živého Wraitha, tak podle průzkumu mozkové tkáně odhaduji, že mentální schopnosti vojáků mohou být omezené. Naše teorie je, že dlouhodobý mentální tlak vyspělejších jedinců je důvodem pro…”

“Není,” přerušil ho Todd. “Vojáci přichází na svět s omezenou mentální kapacitou. Je to jejich vrozená vlastnost. Nezměnitelná.”

“Jako dělnice u včel a iratuských brouků, které podléhají feromonovému vedení královny?”

“Méně než to,” odvětil Todd, načež jeho pohled sklouzl stranou, aby ho téměř okamžitě s vrčivým povzdechem zase upřel na Carsona. “Nemohu mluvit za vče-ly, ale dělnice u iratuských brouků mají schopnost samostatného rozhodování a tvoření skupin s vlastním… intelektem. Wraithský voják není schopen jednat samostatně. Je mentálně napojen na úl, na své trubce a královnu a bez vedení rychle ztrácí nejen schopnosti zacházet s technikou, ale i veškerou svojí civilizovanost. Je hnán výhradně základním a jediným pudem, který má; krmit se. Například,” Todd nepatrně pozvedl pravou ruku v jakémsi neurčitém gestu a opět přilákat zvýšenou pozornost vojáků. Čehož si tentokrát skoro nevšiml ani Carson, tak byl zaujat přívalem informací, které od Todda právě dostával. “kdybyste mě zabili, znamenalo by to, že vojáci ve vašich celách ztratí mé vedení. Přestanou se kontrolovat a stanou se velmi nebezpečnými. A proto jsem je sem také přivedl. Jako malou pojistku toho, že když se mi něco stane, ponesete za to nepříjemné následky.”

Osten výhružky byl jasný a snadno pochopitelný a říkal, že pokud se někdy informaci o vztahu trubců a vojáků pokusí zneužít, třeba vybitím trubců v úlu, dostanou jenom hordu zuřivých, nelidských tvorů, kteří je budou chtít sežrat. Zprávu Carson přijal jasně a čistě. A už teď mohl říct, že pro takový plán by rozhodně nebyl.

“Chápu.” Kývl a dal najevo, že pochopil všechno, včetně skrytého významu. “Znamená to tedy, že trubci se rodí trubci nebo existuje nějaký způsob, jak se voják… vyvine v trubce?”

“Trubec se rodí trubcem.”

Krátké odpověď, kterou si Carson pečlivě zaznamenal a s trochou nelibosti odložil čtvrtou zkumavku do stojanu. Už jen jedna. To bylo sakramensky málo času. Proč jen nemohl být Todd sdílný o chvíli dřív? Alespoň o jednu zkumavku? Jeden den? Jeden týden? Bože, měl tolik otázek o fungování wraithského úlu, že by mu na jejich položení nejspíš nestačil ani měsíc.

“Je tedy vaše úloha v úlu biologicky dána?”

“Ano.” Kývl Todd bez zaváhání, pak ale naklonil hlavu na stranu a pokračoval: “I když mezi trubci existuje mnoho různých… společenských úrovní. Některé jsou dány jejich původem, Královnou-matkou, která je zplodila, jiní si vydobudou svými talenty, schopnostmi, vědomostmi a úsilím. A samozřejmě také záleží na osobních preferencích Královny. Ale obecně, mladý trubec má téměř neomezenou možnost postupovat v hierarchii úlu až na vrchol.”

“Tam jste vy, předpokládám?” zeptal se a Todd nepatrně pozvedl obočí. “Chci říct, jednáte s námi a budíte dojem… autority,” dodal a cítil se tak trapně, že mu zahořely uši. Ach jo. Snaha to zakrýt byla zbytečná a Todd si samozřejmě všiml a okomentoval pobaveným úsměvem, kdy jen nepatrně zvedl horní ret, ukázal malý kousek zubů a přimhouřil oči. Slovní spojení ‘dravčí úsměv’ získal naprosto nový, zcela konkrétní vzhled, který si bude Carson v hlavě promítat už navždy.

“Ano. Jsem nejvyšší velitel v mém úlu. První z trubců.”

“Čili rozhodujete o všem, o čem královna nechce nebo nemůže rozhodnout sama,” vyslovil předpoklad, jen aby dostal ujištění, protože se to zdálo logické. Královna byla jenom jedna, nemohla rozhodovat o každé nepodstatné věci a každý velitel v každé společenské systematice a ve většině zvířecích, měl svého druhého velitele.

“A mám právo pářit se s královnou jako první.”

Carson jenom mrknul.

Za jeden měsíc na pohotovosti vytahal lidem z rekta víc podivných věcí, než kolik si dovedl představit, že se tam vůbec dá vsunout. A to si, s dávkou sebeironie a rozpak, dovedl dobře představit, co všechno se tam vejde. Měl svoje letité zkušenosti. Takže, pokud Todd čekal, že ho takovým prohlášením znervózní, musel být hodně zklamaný. Mluvit o sexu, dokonce výstředním sexu, nebylo něco, co by mohlo doktora přivést do rozpaků, ale… 

Carson sklopil pohled a nenápadně si na židli poposednul. Ještě před chvíli litoval, že se zkumavky plní tak rychle, teď by byl rád, kdyby se poslední plnila ještě rychleji. Ne, že by už neměl otázky ach bože ne, měl jich stovky, ale zmínka o Toddoví… s královnou… nebo kýmkoliv jiným… přinesla známý pokles v žaludku a vzrůstající nepohodlí pod pasem. Racionálně, jako doktor, věděl, že po celé ty týdny v jeho těle proudí abnormální hladina adrenalinu, protože pracuje s jediným, skutečným predátorem zaměřujícím se na lidské bytosti. A chápal, že takové množství adrenalinu zvyšovalo i testosteron, takže pak stačila jen zmínka o sexu a tělo zareagovalo, jak mu bylo přirozené, zvláště, když šlo o někoho, koho do určité míry… na primitivní úrovni… považoval Carson zároveň za přitažlivého a nebezpečného… přesto… Nevhodné erekce před kolegou nebo pacientem - a Todd byl dá se říct obojí - byla v lepším případě trapná, v horším znamenala problém.

Nebyl si jistý, co z toho to bylo v případě Wraitha, ale jasně viděl, že si Todd jeho problému všiml. Možná neznal přesnou příčinu, ale jeho čichové štěrbiny se roztáhly stejně jako se zvětšily jeho panenky a naklonil hlavu na stranu v zaujetí.

Zkumavka byla díky bohu plná. Odložil ji a automaticky sáhl po dezinfekčním tamponu, aby vyndal jehlu, ale Todd ho předešel. Jehla byla už venku a skončila vedle zkumavek. No jistě, Wraith nepotřeboval nějakou péči.

Carson si nepatrně odkašlal a otočil se zpět k Toddovi, který už si systematicky zapínal rukáv.

“Jste královnin manžel?” zeptal se, protože ho to téma zajímalo, bez ohledu na to do jakých rozpaků ho přivádělo.

“Jaká je pozemská definice manžela?”

Napůl ho překvapilo, že se Todd zeptal, hlavně proto, že očekával, že teď diskuzi prostě ukončí a vrátí se do práce. Ale dobře, definici manžela dokázal dát dohromady a nemyslet na sex.

“Lidé na Zemi mají mnoho různých kultur a náboženství a každá kultura i náboženství má trochu jinou definici manželství. Já můžu mluvit jen za kulturu, kterou znám a ve které žiju,” začal trochu obšírně a opět čekal, že se wraith zvedne a odejde, protože se bude nudit, jenže on je soustředěně poslouchal s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. “V moji kultuře je manželství svazek dvou lidí, kteří k sobě chovají city… myslím tím milostné, romantické city… sdílí spolu domov, místo k životu… často mají podobné názory na různá společenská témata. Vychovávají společně děti a ano, samozřejmě, mají pravidelně sexuální styk. A jsou si věrní, což znamená že nemají styk s nikým jiným,” dodal, když si vzpomněl na zmínku, že první trubec má právo pářit se jako první. Naznačovalo to, že wraithské královny by mohly mít víc partnerů.

“Chápu.” Kývl Todd. “Potom ano, jsem Královnin manžel, ale zároveň ne.” Když dal Carsonovi tuto nejasnou odpoveď, konečně vstal a vzal ze stolku ampulky se svou krví. 

Zvedl se a rychle ho následoval.

“Mají královny víc manželů?”

Pokud měl Todd něco k jeho dedukci, nezmínil to. Jen se pustil do přípravy testovacích vzorků. 

“Dá se to tak říct. V úlu bývá víc trubců, kteří mají tu výsadu moci se pářit s královnou.”

“A kolik obvykle má královna manželů?”

“To záleží na mnohém…” odpověděl neurčitě Todd.

“Jako například?” naléhal.

Wraith si odfrkl a vrhl po něm pohled plný netrpělivosti.

“Máme práci, doktore Beckette. Rozptylování není žádoucí,” zavrčel Todd napůl úst, ale nepřestal se svou prací a nevypadal opravdu nebezpečně. Dokonce z něho Carson ani necítil skutečnou výhružnost, jen mírnou podrážděnost a nad to něco… něco podobného nejistotě. Buď mu skutečně vadilo, že se tak rozptylovali v práci (navíc, Carson momentálně nic nedělal) nebo se cítil trapně, když musel odpovídat na tak jasně intimní otázky. Fakt byl, že to byl Wraith, kdo zavedl řeč ke královně, a pokud šlo o Carsona, on už své rozpaky překonával a byl odhodlán zkusit zjistit víc.

“Omlouvám se, ale mám tolik otázek o úlu, vaší biologii a společnosti a vy jste první a jediný Wraith, který byl ochoten mi na některé odpovědět. Snažil jsem se získat nějaké odpovědi v antické databázi,” mávl neurčitě k panelu na zdi, “ale je jich tam až zoufale málo. Jen základní informace, které zná snad každý člověk narozený v Pegasu.”

Todd si odfrkl a zamumlal si pod vousy:

“Typické.”

“Pokud vás ale svými otázkami přivádím do rozpaků, tak se omlouvám. Nic takového jsem neměl v úmyslu a už se nebudu na nic ptát. Byla to prostě jen profesionální, vědecká zvědavost. Snad chápete?” dodal z povzbuzujícím úsměvem.

Todd vydal další zvuk, něco mezi zavrčením a povzdechem, načež na Carsona pohlédl koutkem oka, zatímco pokračoval s prací. Jak to dokázal bez toho, aby se musel soustředit na práci, byla jedna z mnoha věcí na Wraithech, kterou chtěl pochopit, jak funguje. Protože ve schopnosti dělat víc věcí najednou doslova vynikali. Jeho teorie byla založena na soběstačně fungujících nervových gangliích, které měli Wraithi rozložené rovnoměrně kolem páteře, ale také kolem velkých kloubů. Nedokázal určit, jak moc soběstačné jsou, určitě dost na to, aby pohybovali uťatou končetinou s nějakým úmyslem. Bohužel měli krátkou životnost a jakmile nedostávali dostatek živin krevním řečištěm, množství neuronových buněk se rychle zmenšovalo.

“Nejsem v rozpacích, doktore Beckette a uvědomuji si, že jsem to byl já, kdo vám nabídl odpovědi,” řekl Todd, dodělal poslední vzorek a obrátil se ke Carsonovi. Protože byli blízko, dost blízko, aby to samo o sobě mariňáky znervoznilo, nechal Todd ruce volně podél těla. “Množství trubců, kterým královna věnuje svou přízeň, se odvíjí od toho, jak je královna stará, jak je úl velký, kolik je v něm trubců, kolik vojáků nebo dělníků je třeba a jaké jsou královniny preference. To se velmi liší, ale dá se říct, že se to pohybuje od dvou do… dvaceti možná dvaceti pěti trubců.”

“Ouh,” uniklo mu doslova proti jeho vůli. Zařekl se, že nebude překvapený, ale číslo bylo vyšší, než čekal. Měl na mysli dva, nanejvýš pět trubců. Ale pravda, jeho představa vycházela z toho, co věděl o lidských, fungujících polygamních vztazích. Tam se reálně pohyboval počet zapojených lidí kolem pěti. Velká, vysloveně harémová společenství se nedala úplně počítat, ne vzhledem k Wraithům, protože podle toho, co se zatím dozvěděl, byli všichni ‘vyvolení’ trubci s královnou pravidelně sexuálně aktivní. V takovém případě bylo prostě dvacet mužů na jednu ženu příliš…  _ ach, Carsone, Carsone. Zbav se svých zastaralých, misogynií zavánějících představ. Úlům vládnou Královny, opravdu silné ženy s absolutní mocí _ . Když se na to podíval takto, nebylo to až tak divné, zvláště pokud…

“Připouštím, dvacet je víc, než jsem čekal,” přiznal se a Todd si pobaveně odfrkl a přimhouřil oči, takže byl s celou konverzací nejspíš v pořádku a už méně rozladěný, “Kolik je trubců v průměrně velkém úlu?”

“Okolo dvou set,” odpověděl Todd bez zaváhání, takže to byla informace, ke které se mohl každý snadno dostat.

“Aha, to znamená, že mezi královniny oblíbence patří jen malá část trubců, kteří jí slouží.” V tomto kontextu se to zdálo víc přijatelné.

“Ovšem.” Přikývl Todd. “Ale k dispozici je jí každý, koho si vybere.”

“K dispozici?” zopakoval. Znělo to tak neosobně.

“Cílem každé královny je zdraví a genetická rozmanitost potomstva. Pokud kterýkoliv z jejích trubců vyhovuje požadavkům, které si stanovila, tak se s ním páří bez ohledu na to, jestli patří mezi její… oblíbence.”

“I bez ohledu na to, jestli se znají?”

“Trubec, který žije ve velkém úlu, nemusí svou královnu nikdy ani zahlédnout.”

V tu chvíli Carsona napadlo jedna zneklidňující myšlenka. Co když jeho první obava z představy jedné královny a více trubců byla správná, jen namířená na špatnou osobu. Královny měly absolutní moc. Měly sílu mysli, které nemohl odolat člověk, natožpak Wraith, který s ní musel být na určité úrovni mentálně spojen. A Todd přiznával, že její vliv sahal do každého aspektu života všech na palubě úlu. 

“Co když trubec královnu odmítne?” vyslovil svou myšlenku.

“To se nestane.” Toddovo přesvědčení bylo pevné.

“Ale co když přece…”

“Ne,” odmítl pevně, tónem trochu podrážděným jako vždy, když musel něco zopakovat, protože to Carson nepochopil napoprvé. “Smyslem existence trubců je spářit se s královnou alespoň jednou za život, aby předali své geny dál. Proto se probojovávají hirearchií úlu co nejblíž samotnému vrcholu, ne-li přímo na něj. Dokazují tak svou cenu. Svůj potenciál. Udělají vše proto, aby zapůsobili na královnu. Přesto se to většině nikdy nepodaří. Žádný trubec neodmítne šanci svého života.”

Nebyl úplně přesvědčen Toddovou pevnou jistotou a nejen od této pochybnosti se odvíjela jeho další otázka.

“Za takových okolností musí být v úlu mezi trubci neuvěřitelná konkurence.”

“Hmm,” uznal Wrait jen zamručením a trhl ramenem v něčem, jako pokrčení. “Rozpory se vyskytnou, ale není to tak časté, jak byste vy jako člověk nejspíš čekal. Jedinci vaší rasy umí být agresivní, aby získali to, co chtějí. Wraithi na druhou stranu znají význam a sílu úlu a chápou, jakou úlohu v něm zastávají. Dokáží své ambice potlačit ve prospěch kolektivu. A ti, co jsou až příliš ambiciózní…” vycenil zuby v širokém, nepěkném úsměvu, který měl vlastně s úsměvem jen máloco společného, “jsou odkázání na patřičné místo. To je jedna z povinností a práv prvního z trubců.”

V tuto chvíli, víc než kdy jindy, Carson nepochyboval o tom, že konkrétně Todd by neměl žádný problém srovnat jiného, příliš ambiciózního trubce. Majestátnost, sebejistota, síla… a mnoho dalších, převážně agresivních superlativů byla slova, kterými se teď dal Todd nejlépe popsat. Carsona z toho zamrazilo v zádech.

“Byla vaše zvědavost už dost nasycena, doktore Beckette?” zeptal se Todd, tentokrát nejen s ostnem netrpělivosti. Další zdržování a otázky jasně nepřicházely v úvahu.

“Ano, ano… určitě. Mám sice ještě spoustu otázek,” nadnesl a Wraith stuhl, takže raději hned se vší jasností dodal, “ale pro teď mám rozhodně nad čím přemýšlet. Děkuji za odpovědi. Měli bychom se vrátit k práci.”

Bylo jasné, že Todd ocenil, když se přestal vyptávat a opět se pustili do výzkumu. Místnost se ponořila do obvyklého ticha, tentokrát nepřerušovaného žádnou další nehodou a kupodivu ani vlnami Toddovy podrážděnosti, ač ani s jeho krví neměli zatím žádné pozitivní výsledky. Byl to přesně ten příjemný druh ticha, který Carsonovi vyhovoval a při kterém se mohl dobře soustředit.

Znovu uslyšel Toddův hlas až o několik hodin, někdy kolem druhé, když unavený samou hranici zemdlení, prohlásil, že pro dnešek musí skončit. A kupodivu to nebyla Wraithova stížnost na téma zbytečnosti spánku něco jiného, na první pohled nevinného, ale na druhý urážlivého.

“A vy, doktore Beckette, jste něčím manželem?” zeptal se ve chvíli, kdy byl doslova ve dveřích laboratoře. V místě, kde když se Wraith zastavil, napnula se celá jeho ostraha v nervózní téměř křeči. Todd to tentokrát ignoroval ve prostě dlouhého pohledu směrem ke Carsonovi, i když jindy by se bavil.

“Co? Já?” ukázal na sebe překvapeně. “Ne… ne… nenašel jsem žádného vhodného… prostě… ne, nejsem ničí manžel,” v posledním záblesku jasné mysli to uzavřel dostatečně neurčitě, aby odpověděl, ale zároveň se vyhnul tomu, že bude muset Wraithovi vysvětlovat cokoliv o homosexualitě, postavení gayů ve společnosti a o manželství lidí stejného pohlaví.

Naštěstí se zdálo, že i tak zmatená odpověď uspokojila Toddovu zvědavost, protože se otočil jedním plynulým pohybem a jako obvykle bez rozloučení se nechal odvést. A Carson mohl jít sám konečně spát.

O pár hodin později, těsně předtím, než mu zazvonil budík, procitl Carson s jasnou myšlenkou v podobě otázky; vzhledem k malému počtu žen ve wraitské společnosti, udržovali trubci homosexuální vztahy


	5. Chapter 5

“Test číslo šedesát tři… negativní,” řekl Todd, zvedl hlavu od mikroskopu a nepatrně pokynul hlavou, aby Carson jeho závěry zkontroloval. Trojitá kontrola, nejdřív počítač, pak jeden z nich a nakonec druhý. Na tom Carson trval, protože to byla součást protokolu, to zaprvé, a zadruhé se tím předcházelo chybnému vyhodnocení výsledků. Kupodivu proti tomu Wraith nic neměl, i když jiné ‘zdržování’ ho silně iritovalo. Možná měli Wraithi podobné kontrolní procesy při výzkumu. Měl by se na to Todda zeptat, i když… momentálně mu hlavou běžela jiná otázka a byla nepříjemně vtíravá.

Odsunul ji stranou a podíval se do mikroskopu. Ano, bohužel musel konstatovat, že další pokus dopadl špatně. Sice se jim podařilo zabránit nekontrolovatelnému množení buněk, stejně jako rozpadu buněčného jádra, ale pro tentokrát ztratily krvinky schopnost nést kyslík.

“Potvrzuji,” řekl pro záznam.

“Připravuji vzorek krve na test číslo šedesát čtyři,” oznámil Todd a pustil se do práce.

“Rozumím,” souhlasil Carson a ujal se svého úkolu. “Připravuji vzorek retroviru WM 2,01 - 33A.”

Šlo to rychle. Za ty víc jak tři týdny už byli sehraný tým. Připravit krev na petriho misku, aplikovat retrovirus a vložit do inkubátoru spojeného s antickým počítačem. Výsledky byly nejpozději za patnáct minut. Stačilo si jenom počkat.

Todd ustoupil od inkubátoru, aby poskytl Carsonovi prostor ho zapnout. Jelikož to byla směsice lidské a antické technologie, mohl ho aktivovat jen někdo s ATA genem, rozhodně ne Wraith. Udělal to a také ustoupil. Krátce pohlédl na Todda a zvažoval, jestli je teď správná příležitost položit mu další sérii otázek, které měl, s tou jednou konkrétní v čele. Wraith nejen klidně, ba až nehybně stál, ale také z něj vyzařovala plochá vyrovnanost. rozhodně žádná frustrace nebo podráždění.

“Máte další otázky, že ano doktore Beckete?” položil Todd jen otázku, které byla spíš konstatováním, koutky mu zacukaly v pobaveném úsměvu a úkosem na Carsona pohlédl.

“Jsem tak průhledný nebo mi čtete myšlenky?” zeptal se s vtipem, i když věděl, že ano, stejně jako on sám mohl vnímat Toddovy nálady, měl Wraith rozhodně schopnost vnímat ty jeho.

Todd si odfrkl.

“Neurážejte mou inteligenci. Nepotřebuji vnímat vaši… zvědavost, abych věděl, že se chcete ptát. Být na vašem místě, choval bych se stejně,” uznal bez mrknutí a obrátil se k němu čelem. Obrátil ruce dlaněmi vzhůru a trochu sklonil hlavu. “Mluvte.”

Když měl povolení se ptát, tak najednou zjistil, že nemá zformovanou zdvořilou otázku na téma, které mu stále tak utkvěle kroužilo hlavou. Dobře, musel něco vymyslet.

“Vzhledem k tomu, kolik je v úlu trubců, stává se, že se spolu… sblíží?” zeptal se s jistou opatrností. Pokud šlo o lidské komunity, mohla být homosexualita velké tabu a jelikož měl o Wraithech pouze malý referenční rámec obsahující jenom pár informací o vztahu trubců ke královně, tak našlapoval zvolna. Poslední co chtěl bylo urazit Wraitha.

“Ať si myslíte cokoliv, doktore Beckette, Wraithi jsou veskrze společenské bytosti. Blízkost je podmínkou dobře fungujícího úlu.” Uraženě sice Todd nevypadal, ale otázku evidentně nepochopil správně a snad právě proto byla jeho odpověď podbarvená mírným podrážděním. Měl nejspíš dojem, že Carson zpochybňuje civilizovanost wraithů. To v žádném případě neměl v úmyslu. Možná na samém počátku měl pochybnosti o tom, nakolik jsou Wraithi civilizovaní, ale po několika letech v Pegasu už pochopil, že jsou víc, než jen nejvyšší formou dravce v této galaxii. Nevěděl to jistě, ale byl přesvědčen, že v jejich společnosti budou existovat i věci, jako umění, hudba, možná i náboženství… Zjistit to byl jedním z jeho cílů, ale nejdřív bylo potřeba vyřešit toto nedorozumění.

“Tak jsem to nemyslel. Nepochybuji o tom, že jste společenští tvorové. Ptal jsem se na něco jiného… na více… blízké, intimní vztahy mezi trubci,” snažil se to vyjasnit a zároveň zůstat opatrný. Todd bohužel stále nechápal. Jeho výraz byl plochý a prázdný. Carson si povzdechl. “Dobře, mají někdy trubci podobný vztah mezi sebou jako mají s královnou?”

“Ách!” Toddova tvář se rozjasnila pochopením. “Ptáte se, jestli se trubci spolu páří.” Carson přikývl. “Jistě. To je běžné.”

“Myslel jsem si to,” potřásl hlavou a spokojeně se usmál. Vědec v něm byl potěšen, že jeho logický předpoklad byl správný. Todd tázavě pozvedl obočí. “U druhu nebo v situacích, kdy je omezené množství samic, se u samců běžně vyskytuje homosexuální chování. Stává se to i u lidí a Wraithi zdá se nejsou výjimka.”

“Ho-mo-sexuální…?” vyslovil důkladně každou slabiku, jako pokaždé, když měl říct nové, pro něj zatím neznámé slovo, a na konec přidal zvědavý otazník. Vtipné bylo, že to znervoznilo mariňáky víc, než když se Todd přiblížil ke Carsonovi, případně když byl nevrlý. Sice nezvedli zbraně, ale se šustěním se začali přesouvat na svých místech.

“Homosexuální je odvozeno od slova homosexuál. Tak nazýváme lidi, kteří romanticky a sexuálně preferují osoby stejného pohlaví. Když je to muž, říká se mu gay a žena je lesba… nebo lesbička. To je častější.”

Todd delší dobu mlčel, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu a oči upřené někam za Carsona. Kdyby si nebyl jist, že Wraith přemýšlí, mohl by si myslet, že ho prostě přestal poslouchal a uprostřed výkladu usnul. Nebo se uvedl do jakéhosi stavu transu. Už to u něj jednou viděl, takže ano, byl si tak na osmdesát procent jistý, že Wraithi mohou spát ve stoje s otevřenýma očima.

Konečně Todd pohnul alespoň očima a podíval se mu do tváře.

“Ta slova mají smíšenou chuť.”

Kdokoliv jiný by asi byl zmatený, ale on věděl přesně, o čem je řeč. Sám by to nenazval lépe.

“Ano, to mají,” přitakal s malým, smutným úsměvem. “Správně by měla být jen popisná. Prostě jen pojmenovat skutečnost, jako že kámen je kámen a strom je strom, ale většinou to tak není. Váže se k nim spoustu, opravdu spoustu protichůdných emocí. Mohou mít jen popisný ráz, někdy jsou na ně lidé hrdí a někdy je to urážka. Rád bych řekl,” teď se mu do úsměvu dostala i jistý hořkost, “že inteligentní a vzdělaný člověk je nikdy nebude považovat za nic víc, než co jsou, ale není to tak. Předsudky se nevyhýbají nikomu. Asi ani mě ne, i když se snažím mít mysl otevřenou.”

“To máte,” pronesl pevně Todd a, i když se to mohlo zdát zvláštní, Carson byl jeho slovy opravdu potěšen a usmál se, tentokrát bez hořkosti nebo smutku. “Pokud vím, lidé v této galaxii tak nesmýšlí a nemají ani taková slova.”

“Přinejmenším Athosané a Sateďané,” souhlasil a vzpomněl si při tom na jeden večer, pár měsíců zpátky, kdy vysvětloval Teyle s Rononem, co je to homosexualita a co homofobie a jaké mají ty dva pojmy historické kořeny. Řekl jim, jak doufal, všechno, to dobré i to špatné, a během toho, kdy mluvil, sledoval jak oba nejdřív nechápali, potom nevěřili a nakonec byli oba rozzlobení. Dokonce i Teyla, která se zřídka rozrušila, velmi rezolutně prohlásila, že by nikdy nikomu ze svých lidí netrpěla, aby jiného napadal nebo se k němu choval hrubě jen proto, co dělal ve svém soukromí se souhlasem všech zúčastněných. Carson se v té chvíli nemohl ubránit úvaze, jestli je to kulturní vliv Antiků nebo jestli fyziologicky pozměnili své ‘děti’, tak aby odpovídaly jejich představám. Nejspíš se to nedalo nijak zjistit. 

Každopádně to byl zvláštní zážitek a nebyl si jistý, jestli by si ho chtěl zopakovat s Wraithem. Teyla s Rononem byli alespoň lidé a lidské společnosti, se kterými se zatím setkali, se v zásadě nelišily od těch pozemských. Měli podobný hodnotový systém a morálku. Ale Wraithi? Nebyli ani stejný živočišný druh.

“A Geinaiové,” dodal Todd k jeho malému překvapení. “Strávil jsem s nimi dost času, abych věděl že Wraithy z duše nenávidí, ale nemají žádná taková slova. Ani hořkost. I když připouštím,” pozvedl ruce a trochu trhl rameny, “setkal jsem se jen s několika z nich a byli to jen jedni z mála lidí, které jsem kdy poznal.”

To Carsona zaujalo.

“A co uctívači? Nebo s nimi o takových věcech nemluvíte?” Možná, že s nimi nemluvili vůbec, ale to se zdálo dost nepravděpodobné. Uctívači měli podle Teyly celé planety, to znamenalo stovky ne-li tisíce lidí. A protože se Wraithi obvykle z uctívačů nekrmili, museli s nimi alespoň někdy mluvit.

“Má Královna-matka nevedla svůj úl ke shromažďování uctívačů a já sám neměl nikdy zájem se s nimi kontaktovat. Nepovažuji za stimulující diskutovat s inteligentní bytostí, která není ochotna mi odporovat.”

Nebylo to zase tak překvapující, protože teď a tady se s ním Todd bavil s takovou lehkostí, že se dalo téměř zapomenout na jeho zelenou kůži, ostré zuby a krmnou ruku.

“To znamená, že považujete lidi za něco víc…?”

“Jsem tady. To by měla být dostatečná odpověď,” odvětil s ostrostí hlase a zábleskem v očích, který se ale rychle rozplynul. “Považuji Wraithy za vrchol potravního žebříčku v této galaxii? Ano. Jsme technicky vyspělejší, než kterákoliv lidské civilizace s výjimkou Atlantidy? Jistě. Ale už dávno jsem si uvědomil, že přinejmenším někteří lidští jedinci jsou zajímaví a je uspokojivější s nimi mluvit, než je sníst. Ale nikdy jsem žádného takového neviděl mezi uctívači.”

“Nejen někteří,” namítl pevně a přistoupil blíž. “Každý člověk je individualita, kterou stojí za to poznat.”

“Když to říkáte…” nechal vyznít do ztracena a znovu udělal ten trhavý pohyb rameny. Přezíravost z něj přímo čišela a to tak intenzivně, že Carson už předem věděl, že nemá cenu se s ním dohadovat.

“Asi vás nepřesvědčím, že lidé stojí za víc, než se zdá?” zeptal se a Wraith mu věnoval plochý pohled, “Myslel jsem si to. Můžu alespoň doufat, že patřím k těm pár zajímavým?” zeptal se v pokusu o humor.

Todd zareagoval příznivě. Jeho tvář a oči se opět rozjasnily a blýskl bílými zuby v polovičním úsměvu.

“Ano, doktore Beckette, vy rozhodně patříte k lidem, se kterými raději konverztuji než je konzumuji.” Tentokrát se ukázal zubatý úsměv a z hrudi se mu vydralo pobavené vrčení, hodně podobné smíchu.

I když to byl morbidní vtip, smích a dobrá nálada byla nakažlivá, přestože šlo o Wraitha. Jak by taky mohl zrovna Carson odolat teplé vlně pohodlí a pobavení, která ho zaplavila. Poddal se a zlehka se zasmál.

Počítač zapípal. Oba se k němu obrátili, aby se čekalo překvapení. Všechny měřené hodnoty byly v zelených číslech. To bylo poprvé od začátku testování. Vyměnili si pohled a Todd nepatrně pokynul rukou, jak dával Carsonovi přednost.

Přenesl vzorky z inkubátoru k mikroskopu. Když se nad ním skláněl, cítil nadějné chvění, které se po jediném pohledu změnilo v nefalšované nadšení. Zvedl hlavu od mikroskopu a široce se na Toda usmál.

“Test číslo šedesát čtyři… rozhodně pozitivní.”

Wraith nepatrně pozvedl obočí na jeho nadšením, trochu v nedůvěře, takže mu Carson rychle ustoupil a nechal ho, aby výsledek ověřil. Považoval to ale za formalitu.

“Potvrzuji,” pronesl Todd po neobvykle dlouhé době a zvedl pohled k němu, “Zdá se, že jsme konečně vykročili správnou cestou.”

Nemohl nic jiného, než souhlasit.

°°O°°

Zíral do Beckettova hlášení a usilovně předstíral, že přesně rozumí všemu, co je tam napsáno. Dobře, dobře, nemusel to předstírat až tak usilovně, protože v chemii se trochu vyznal, biochemie byla na škole jeho koníček a genetika ho zajímala od chvíle, kdy zjistil, že je nositelem ATA genu, ale tohle bylo daleko za jeho vědomostmi. Musel ale usilovně předstírat usilovné předstírání, protože jak si už dávno ověřil, inteligentní voják byl přesně ten poslední typ vojáka, který se mohl dostat do kokpitu.

Podíval se přes okraj složky na ostatní sedící kolem stolu.

Ronon čtení vzdal po prvních dvou pohledech, pak složku prostě odhodil a bylo hotovo. Teyla stále ještě četla, zdvořilý výraz zájmu na tváři, ale i tak musel každý vědět, že většině z toho, co se tam píše, nerozumí. Rodney už měl v ruce červenou propisku a opravoval Carsonovy chyby (aby se pak mohli pohádat, co je chyba a co jenom jiný pravopis). Jediný kdo vypadal opravdu zaujatě, byla Elizabeth, ale ta se tak uměla tvářit, i když četla Zelenkovo hlášení o opravě záchodů v chodbě vedoucí ke kantýně. 

“To vypadá dobře,” prolomila Elizabeth ticho jako první a odložila složku.

Na Teyle bylo na okamžik vidět, že si oddechla, protože už nemusí předstírat, zatímco Rodney jen rychle zvedl oči od zprávy, rozhlédl se a pak je zase sklopil zpátky. Červená propiska zaškrábala po papíře.

“Kdy budete připraven udělat klinický test?” položila Elizabeth otázku.

“Na to je ještě příliš brzy. Todd zastává názor, že musíme…”

“Vážně posloucháte, co si myslí ten Wraith?” vpadl mu do toho Ronon.

Carson mu věnoval pohled, který uměl jenom on. Profesionální, patentovaný, lékařský, co dokázal usadit každého od posledního vojína až po generály. I Ronon sklapl.

“Jistě. Právě proto jsem ho tu chtěl. Moje znalosti Wraithské fyziologie a genetiky těch jeho rozhodně nedosahují. Bez Toddovy pomoci by můj výzkum netrval týdny, ale měsíce nebo možná roky.”

“V pořádku, doktore Beckette, všichni si tu uvědomujeme jeho přínos,” ujistila ho Elizabet.

“V tom případě dejte na jeho názor, stejně jako já. Na klinický test ještě nejsme připraveni a to si myslíme oba. Nechci tentokrát uspěchat. Máme před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu a mnoho dílčího testování, než bude bezpečné retrovirus vyzkoušet na živém Wraithovi.”

“Nedalo by se to přeci jen urychlit?” zeptal se John. Docela rád by už měl Wraithy pryč z Atlantidy, než se Todd zase rozhodne vtipkovat a tentokrát skutečně něco provede. Paradoxně to nebylo jen proto, že byli jeho lidé ohroženi přítomností Wraithů, ale i proto, že si na Todda za ty týdny tak nějak… zvykl. Od incidentu s kamerou se stalo rutinou, že ho každé ráno společně se čtyřmi mariňáky doprovázel k laboratoři a večer, nebo spíš nad ránem, zase zpět. Začalo to tím, že nikdo z jeho mužů nebyl zrovna nadšený z nandavání a sundavání pout, zatímco Johnovi to vlastně nevadilo. Klidně se toho ujal sám. A pokračovalo to i potom, co Elizabeth povolila, aby se Todd pohyboval v laboratoři bez nich. Po cestě spolu vždycky prohodili pár slov… o nebi, hvězdách, létání, letadlech, jumperech, dokonce mu jednou Todd v pár větách vyprávěl, jaké to bylo poprvé letět šipkou. Kdyby ho musel zabít, docela by mu ty krátké rozhovory chyběly. No jo, bylo to marné, nechtělo se mu Todda zastřelit… alespoň pro teď.

“Ne, nedalo,” odmítl Carson rezolutně, “Chci provést veškeré možné testování a zvláště to, které bude chtít provést Todd a klidně dvakrát. Bude nejlepší, když budeme mít jistotu, že jsme udělali všechno, co se dalo. Přeci jen, jde tu o Toddova vojáka a kdyby se klinický test pokazil - a vždy je tu možnost, že se pokazí - a my předtím neprovedli všechny testy, jsem si docela jistý, že by ho to rozčílilo. Co si budeme povídat, být na jeho místě, byl bych vzteky bez sebe.”

“Na tom něco bude,” souhlasila Elizabeth. “Udělejte veškeré testování, které je třeba, bez ohledu na to, kolik to zabere času. Prozatím máme naše hosty pod kontrolou,” řekla a podívala se na Johna, který jen souhlasně kývl, “a nějakou dobu to tak snad i vydrží. Přesto, apeluji na vás doktore, abyste s Toddem probral, které testy jsou opravdu třeba a pokusil se to urychlit.”

“Promluvím s ním o tom.” Kývl Carson.

Těžko se v tu chvíli dalo přehlédnout Rononovo nespokojené odfouknutí, přesto na něj nikdo nereagoval. Elizabet se obrátila k Rodneymu, který teprve teď zvedl hlavu od druhé pravopisné kontroly.

“Co poslední kontrola zabezpečení systému?”

“Všechno je perfektní. Žádné viry, trojské koně, úniky informací, nic, nada, nope. Klid, pokoj, mír. Hlavně mě už nenuťte to dělat znovu,” zanaříkal Rodney.

“Ty si byl první, kdo chtěl udělat několik hloubkových kontrol po sobě,” připoměla mu Elizabeth.

“Ano, ano, já ví.” Odmávl Rodney podrážděně. “Ale to bylo předtím, než jsem Zelenku požádal, aby to udělal a on za mnou začal všude chodit, zvonit klíčema a prohlašovat, že tak se u nich vyhánějí rudí despotové. Jakože vážně? Klíče? Co je to za absurdně směšný nápad? I když na druhou stranu, je to opravdu otravné...”

“To byl odkaz na Sametovou revoluci a nejspíš si mu musel provést ještě něco jiného, než po něm chtít, aby udělal další hloubkovou kontrolu zabezpečení systému. Sametová revoluce je totiž nejdůležitější událost v historii jeho národa. Vydobyli si během ní svobodu a právo rozhodovat o své zemi sami a to po velmi dlouhé době útlaku.”

“Jo, asi tak po čtyřiceti letech,” přidal svojí malou trošku. Víc toho z Radkova vyprávění nepochytil. Český vědec, když už se rozpovídal, tak mluvil víc než Rodney a jelikož angličtina nebyla jeho rodný jazyk, čím víc mluvil, tím méně mu bylo rozumět.

“Vážně?” Rodney vypadal upřímně překvapeně, skoro zaskočeně. Dělal se Zelenkou doslova dnem i nocí, několikrát spolu zachránili Atlantidu, a přitom to vypadalo, že o něm neví vůbec nic. Typický Rodney. “Celých čtyřicet let? Proč čekali tak dlouho, když stačilo jen zazvonit klíčema?” Elizabeth si s povzdechem promnula čelo, John se na něj podíval stylem, jestli si dělá srandu a dokonce i Teyla s Rononem a Beckettem, kteří o české historii nejspíš vůbec nic nevěděli, vrhli po vědci pohledy. “Co? Vždyť se jen ptám! Je to logická otázka. Jestli stačilo něco tak snadného jako zvonit klíčema, tak proč…”

“Rodney,” přerušil ho Carson.

“Co?” Zamrkal.

“Až se vrátíš do laboratoře, jdi za Radkem a omluv se mu.”

“Co? Proč? Vždy jsem nic…”

“Prostě se mu omluv. Je to nařízení doktora.”

“Dobře, dobře!” Rodney zvedl ruce, jakože se vzdává. “Omluvím, i když nevím za co.”

Na to už Beckett neodpověděl. Nejspíš nikdo na celé základně neměl tušení, co Rodney udělal, že to malého Čecha tolik naštvalo, ale na tom vesměs ani nezáleželo. Rodney uměl být taková osina v zadku, že kdyby se jen tak pro jistotu omluvil každý den desetkrát stejně by se na všechny nedostalo.

“Dobře,” přerušila Elizabet chvíli ticha, kterou nechala, aby se mohla vstřebat ta trapná atmosféra, “budu to brát tak, že, protože jsme do teď v našich počítačích nenašli nic škodlivého, měl Todd jediný důvod, aby se napojil na naše systémy… zavolat si.”

“Řekl bych, že to byl jeho pokus o… vtip,” zdělil svůj názor.

“Nudí se,” připojil se k němu Beckett. “Nemusí trávit čas jídlem a odpočinkem a pokud vůbec Wraithi spí stejně jako lidé, tak určitě ne tak často. Když není se mnou v laboratoři, tak doslova nemá co dělat.”

“Snad se nebudeme starat o zábavu pro Wraitha?” zavrčel Ronon, který byl až do teď kupodivu klidný a tichý a přitom debaty o Wraithech byla jediná věc, která ho opravdu přiměla se rozpovídat. A většinou naštvaně nadávat.

“Navzdory způsobu, jak se krmí, je to pořád vnímající a inteligentní tvor,” řekl Carson překvapivě pevně.

“To je směšné. Nebudu poslouchat, jak tu plánujete pobavit Wraitha,” zavrčel Ronon a zvedl se. “Chcete ho zabavit? Dejte si do zad čip a nechte se lovit. To je totiž jediná zábava, kterou Wraithi znají.”

Nikdo se ho nepokusil zastavit, když prorázoval kolem stolu a vyrazil z konferenční místnosti.

“Má pravdu. Přece nebudete Wraitha bavit, protože se nudí. Dost na tom, že ho tu vůbec máme,” přiklonil se k Rononově názoru Rodney.

“I mě se to zdá jako přinejmenším zvláštní myšlenka,” souhlasila i Teyla, která doposud poklidně mlčela, “Nevím o tom, že by Wraithi nějak trávili volný čas, ale pokud ano… možná by stálo za to zkusit ho zaměstnat. Lidé na základně by se mohli uklidnit, kdyby věděli, že Wraithi stále něco dělají a tak nemají čas něco nekalého vymyslet. Jak je to lidské pořekadlo?” malé vrásky se jí udělaly mezi očima, když přemýšlela. “Čert má líné ruce…?”

“Zahálčivé ruce jsou ďáblova dílna,” opravila ji Elizabeth s jemným úsměvem.

“Vytisknu mu omalovánky,” navrhl Rodney kysele.

John potlačil vyprsknutí smíchu, když si představil Todda s jeho obrovskými drápy, jak drží malinkatou dětskou pastelku a pokouší se vybarvovat nějaký disney obrázek. Představa k nezaplacení, kterou měl každý kolem stolu. Dokonce i Beckett, který to do teď bral dost vážně, semkl rty v potlačeném úsměvu.

“Chceme zabavit Wraitha ne pětileté dítě,” zamumlal Carson hlasem zhrublým zadušeným smíchem.

“Vytisknu mu terapeutické omalovánky. Mám jedny na zvládání vzteku,” odvětil Rodney s ušklíbnutím.

“Nebudeme dávat Toddovy omalovánky,” pronesl Elizabeth tak vážně, jak jen dokázala a trochu si odkašlala. “Chci nějaké konstruktivní návrhy.”

“Co šachy nebo karty,” pokusil se navrhnout něco konstruktivního.

“To zní dobře,” souhlasil Beckett, zvedl se a poplácal Johna po rameni. “Můžeš se do toho hned pustit. Já už dvanáct hodin neměl v puse pořádné sousto protože ne,” loupl okem po Rodneym, “káva a energetické tyčinky není skutečné jídlo.”

“Moment, nemyslel jsem, že bych je s ním měl hrát já,” pokusil se z toho marně dostat.

Carson už byl na nohou, jen kývl na Elizabeth, která ho nechala odejít. Teyla už se taky zvedala.

“Myslím, že je to dobrý nápad. Nikdo jiný by se ho nemohl zhostit s takovou péčí a umem,” kluzce se z toho vyvlékla Teyla a po ní následovala i Elizabeth.

“Souhlasím s vaším nápadem, podplukovníku,” prohlásila velitelským hlasem. “Máte moje svolení pokusit se Todda zabavit na následujících několik hodin, jak uznáte za vhodné. A přeji hezkou zábavu,” dodala se zdvořilým úsměvem, shrábla složky ze stolu a prchla za Teylou.

“Na mě nekoukej, Shepparde. Já se k tomu Wraithovi nepřiblížím, když nebudu muset.”

“Díky, Rodney, jsi fakt kamarád,” zpražil ho pohledem i jedovatým tónem.

“Nemáš zač.” Zazářil Rodney, shrábl svoje složky a pak sáhl do kapsy, aby si vytáhl napůl snědenou tyčinku, kterou musel před poradou odložil. Protáhl se za Johnovou židlí a nechal ho tam samotného.

“Bezva.” S povzdechem se zvedl. “Odpoledne společenských her s Wraithem… to se bude bezvadně vyjímat v mé osobní složce.”


	6. Chapter 6

O půl hodiny později vstoupil do místnosti s celami vybaven dvaačtyřicítkou ve stehenním pouzdru, devítkou u kotníku, šachovnicí v podpaží a balíčkem karet v kapse. Podařilo se mu sehnat žolíky. Nabídnuto mu bylo i pexeso, ale nějak se necítil na to, aby Toddovi ukazoval nahotinky z Playboye. 

Zamířil k cele, ve které od své malé vylomeniny přebýval i Todd. Stanul před ní a zaměřil se přes mříže na Wraitha. Ležel na kavalci, který pro něj byl příliš krátký (Antikové nejspíš nepočítali s vězněním Wraithů), takže měl nohy rozkročené a opřené o paty po stranách podpěr kavalce, které vyrůstaly ze země. Ruce měl složené na prsou a oči zavřené. Vypadal jakože spí, což Johnovi poskytlo chvilku naděje, že se konečně rozhodl se prodřímnout a tak bude moc prostě jen odejít a Elizabeth a Carsonovi s čistým svědomím říct, že se snažil.

“Co pro tebe mohu udělat, Johne Shepparde?” ozval se k jeho velké nelibosti Todd a velmi pomalu otevřel oči. “Nebo už je čas mě zase odvést do laboratoře? Když musím čekat ve své cele,” slovo pronesl s patřičnou jedovatostí, “než se doktor Beckett postará o své lidské nezbytnosti, ztrácím pojem o čase.”

“Myslel jsem si to a přišel jsem tě vysvobodit z nudy,” řekl a dal do svých slov patřičnou přátelskost (Rodney by poznamenal že šarm kapitána Kirka, což bylo v téhle souvislosti hodně… ne, ne, ne-e a nikdy ne). 

Na Todda to samozřejmě nemělo očekávaný účinek. Odfrkl si, jedním pohybem se zvedl na nohy a obrátil zády, aby dal najevo, co si o jakékoliv Johnově snaze myslí.

“Nejpraktičtější by bylo nechat mě pracovat.”

“To se nikdy nestane,” ujistil ho, že nikdy a za žádných okolností ho nenechají samotného v laboratoři. Todd neřekl nic, ani se nepohnul, a tak John pokračoval: “Ale přinesl jsem šachy a karty. Můžem si taky zahrát slovní fotbal nebo Desetkrát odpověz.”

Tentokrát Wraith zareagoval. Vyloudil dlouhé, znuděné a zároveň nadále podrážděné zamručení a pohnul líně hlavou ze strany na stranu. Už asi neexistoval jasnější způsob, jak by mohl dát najevo znechucení nad samotnou existencí něčeho tak podřadného, jako byl člověk se jménem John Sheppard a jeho hloupé nápady.

Mohl by se otočit na patě a nechat Wraitha ať si nudou třeba ukouše nohu, kdyby ho to zabavilo. Jenže rozkaz byl rozkaz a on přesně věděl, co říct, aby Todda přiměl spolupracovat.

Strčil si ruce do kapes a hodil se do pohody.

“Nevadí, když nechceš, nechceš.” Pokrčil rameny, jistý si tím, že když už to Todd nevidí, určitě to uslyší. “Myslel jsem, že si uděláme pěkné odpoledne na molu. Dneska je tam super počasí, teplo, nebe bez mráčku, klidné moře… ale co… nebudu tě nutit.”

“Molo?” zopakoval Todd a nepatrně otočil hlavu směrem k němu. “Venku?”

“Jo, venku. Většinou jsou mola venku, kdybys je dal dovnitř, jaksi by ztratila smysl.”

Tentokrát zavrčel skoro rezignovaně, obrátil se a pomalu došel na místo před dveřmi, kam si měl stoupnout vždy, když se vydávali do laboratoře.

John kývl na stráž. Silové pole zmizelo, mříže klaply, jak se odemkly a pak se pomalu otevřely. John ustoupil stranou a nechal Todda vyjít ven. Ten se zastavil na jeho úrovni, úkosem na něj pohlédl a pronesl:

“Až příliš dobře víš, jak se mnou mluvit.”

To nijak nekomentoval, protože to byla pravda, za kterou… no dobře, asi by neřekl, že se za ni stydí, ale měl trochu nepříjemný pocit z toho, že mu připoměl roky v Geniiaském vězení. Kdoví jestli jen roky, možná i desetiletí v malé uzavřené místnosti, velké sotva tři wraithské kroky, která měla malinké okno těsně u stropu, kam ani Todd nemohl dosáhnout a jistě do ní nikdy nezasvítilo víc slunce, než jen nepatrný paprsek. V takových vězeních se váleční zajatci zbláznili za pár měsíců a to i přes výcvik. Zůstat v nich roky? To byl expresní lístek do polstrované cely.

Cestou byli oba tiší a čtyři mariňáci, kteří je doprovázeli, také neměli, co by řekli. Když se pak dveře transportéru otevřely na molu, bylo hučení mořského větru, šplouchání vln a táhlé hvízdání zdejších rádoby racků, první zvuk, který za cestu slyšel. Toddova reakce byla znepokojivě lidská. Udělal rychlý půlkrok směrem ven, nač se zastavil, jak si uvědomil, že se nemůže jen tak vyřítit a zůstal strnule vyčkávat, než vyjdou ven dva mariňáci a po nich John. Teprve tehdy jedním velkým, spěšným krokem, vystoupil ven, a okamžitě, s velmi lidským a uvolněným výdechem, zaklonil hlavu a vzhlédl do jasně modrého nebe. Ruce nechal volně podél těla, ale otočil je dlaněmi vzhůru.

John ho sledoval s tím zvláštním pocitem, že něco vypadající tak nelidsky, by se zároveň nemělo chovat jako obyčejný člověk, který byl týdny uvězněn v podzemí a teď se konečně dostal ven na slunce. Podobným směrem se musely ubírat i myšlenky mariňáků, protože si vyměnili nejisté pohledy.

“Ach… binární systém. Zajímavé. Těch není mnoho,” prolomil Todd ticho a pozvolna nechal hlavu klesnout tak, aby si mohl podívat na Johna.

Vzhlédl, zastínil si rukou oči a podíval se do nebe. Samozřejmě že věděl, že obíhají kolem dvojhvězdy. Viděl to na zdejších senzorech, ale v reálu se to pozorovat nedalo. Podle astronomů byla druhá hvězda tak malá a s tak nízkou aktivitou, že jí nebylo vidět přes svítivost té větší a atmosféru planety.

“Ty to vidíš?” zeptal se, na což Todd odpověděl jen nakloněním hlavy. “Co ještě vidíš?”

Wraith znovu vzhlédl.

“Dvě slunce, tři měsíce, hvězdy, mlhoviny… a nejbližší planeta je plynný obr.” Sklopil k němu pohled. “Co vidíš ty, Sherpparde?”

“Modré nebe,” odpověděl, ani se nemusel podívat vzhůru. Člověk mohl přes den prostě vidět jenom nebe. V noci, to bylo jiné. Byli vidět dva ze tří měsíců, na obzoru čas od času vystupoval kopulovitý mrak oranžové barvy - plynný obr, kterého Todd zmínil - a všude kolem hvězdy, tisíce a tisíce hvězd. A mlhoviny, táhnoucí se od obzoru k obzoru, rozmanitých barev. Takovou podívanou si mohl člověk na Zemi užít jen na pár místech kolem pólů a na hlubokém moři. Všude jinde byla obloha zakrytá souvislou vrstvou smogu. Záviděl Toddovi jeho zrak, protože, kdyby se někdy vrátil domů na Zemi, tahle noční podívaná mu tam bude chybět.

“To musí být… nudné.”

Proti tomu nemohl protestovat, takže mlčky následoval Todda, jak pomalým krokem došel až na samotný okraj stínu, který vrhala centrální věž. Tam se zastavil. Jistě, Wraithi byli prý hlavně noční tvorové, proto bylo v úlech šero a proto se Todd vyhnul slunci, když měl tu možnost.

“Víš, že většina úlů má podrobné hvězdné mapy? Binárních systémů není tolik, aby se nedaly všechny prozkoumat za… zhruba tři roky. To je pro Wraitha jen okamžik. Stačilo by se jen zmínit o Atlantidě a dvou sluncích...”

Určitě v tom měla být skrytá výhrůžka, ale ta byla poněkud oslabená tím, jak uvolněně Todd vypadal, když jen tak stál na místě, ruce volně podél těla a hlavu opět mírně zakloněnou.

“Jo, ale proč by ses kvůli nám obtěžoval, když nejsme hrozba?” zeptal se, dobře si vědom, na jakou strunu zahrát.

Todd vydal pobavený zvuk, ani ne tak smích jako zamručení a naklonil hlavu na stranu, směrem k Johnovi.

“Jistě snazší by bylo najít vás podle záznamů na ovládání brány.”

“Nejsme hloupí, kamaráde,” odpověděl s pobaveným úšklebkem; na tohle mysleli. “Na DHD planety kde jsme se měli sejít, jsme vymazali posledních deset zadaných adres. Ty možná víš, kam si nám posílal zprávy, ale nemůžeš si být jistý, že je to skutečně naše adresa.”

“Nečekal bych nic jiného,” odvětil Todd a pomalu se otočil, aby mohl Johnovi čelit. “ale záznamy o čase spojování jste jistě nesmazali. Nikdo to nedělá. Je snadné podle nich vypočítat vzdálenost brány, se kterou se výchozí naposledy spojila. A pak se sem dostat v úlu.”

Otevřel pusu, aby protestoval, že to určitě udělali taky, ale pravda byla, že si nebyl jistý. Tohle nebyla jeho starost. On jen věděl, že měl Rodney nařízení zamést po nich stopy a smazání posledních zadaných adres bylo něco, co explicitně zmínil. Znejistělý se to rozhodl zkontrolovat. Poklepal na sluchátko, aby aktivoval spojení.

“Rodney, tady Sheppard.

“Copak, copak, náš rodinný Wraith se nebaví ve tvé společnosti tak dobře, jak si mámě slíbil?” dostalo se mu posměšné odpovědi.

“To nevím. Stojí metr ode mně. Chceš ho předat, aby ses zeptal?”

Mohl slyšet, jak Rodney na druhé straně hlasitě polkl a představit si, jak okamžitě znejistěl a přestal dělat, co dělal, ať to bylo cokoliv.

“Ne, ne, to není nutné. Jsem si jistý, že se bavíte skvěle,” odpověděl rychle, přesně s tou stopou zmatené paniky, která byla tak zábavná… pokud tedy nebyla zcela na místě. “Co potřebuješ?”

“Jen jsme tu s Toddem tak trochu mluvili o branách a tak a jeho napadlo, jestli si kromě posledních zadaných adres smazal i záznamy o době spojování mezi bránami?”

“Co? Proč bych něco takového dělal?” podivil se Rodney, už bez paniky, ale podrážděně. “Jsou to jen statistická data. Antici byli posedlí sbíráním dat i těch, co jsou úplně na nic. Zrovna tyhle slouží jen jako sekundární informační zdroj pro výpočet posunu slunečních soustav, aby… a sakra! Ty databanky nejsou skoro vůbec chráněné! Když někdo ví, jak zpětně vypočítat… sakra! Do háje! Byl jsem takový idiot! Pracuji s idioty! Jaktože si toho nikdo nevšiml?! Hej! Hej! Který blbeček vytvářel program pro smazání posledních adres na - “ spojení se přerušilo.

Todd ho sledoval bez výrazu. John mu pohled chvíli oplácel v nevyslovené otázce, jestli ví, kde je Atlantida. Bylo by trochu paranoidní myslet si, že mu četl myšlenky, protože to prý nebylo možné, ale když dostal na svou otázku skutečnou odpověď…:

“Jak jsem řekl; zatím nemám důvod vás považovat za nepřátele.”

“Fajn. Takže to byla malá přátelská výpomoc, která sice přišla s křížkem po funusu, ale předpokládám, že za ní stejně budeš něco chtít. Co?”

“Řekněme, že za každou malou výpomoc mám kousíček vaší laskavosti. A tu si jednou vyberu.”

Neodsouhlasil mu to, ale to ani nemusel. Oba jaksi věděli, že si Todd kapičku po kapičce střádá jejich vděk až ho nakonec bude tolik, že nezištně pomohou, jen aby neměli špatné svědomí. Taková už byla lidská povaha a Wraith to moc dobře věděl.

Srovnal krok s jeho pomalým, kterým Todd vyrazil podél zastíněné zdi, a udržoval zdravou metrovou vzdálenost, přestože neměl ani pocit ohrožení. Ač byl Todd stále Wraith, v tuto chvíli se mu podařilo být přiměřeně… neškodný. A také nic neříkal, protože směřovali (přesně podle jeho plánu) k malému, klidnému místu, kde měl s Rodneym stolek a dvě lehátka. Tam chodili hrát, popíjet, popovídat si nebo prostě jen tak tiše koukat na vodu. Todda tam plánoval vzít hlavně proto, že to bylo stranou a nikdo tam nechodil a tak nemohli nikoho vyděsit.

Johnovo místo se před nimi konečně vynořilo, takže přidal do kroku, aby se ke stolku a lehátkům dostal jako první. Položil šachovnici a sedl si na lehátko. Todd dorazil hned na to a po krátkém zaváhání, během kterého si hodnotícím pohledem změřil druhé lehátko, prostě klesl do podřepu. Střelil po něm pohledem, ale nekomentoval to ani mu nenabídl místo. Ještě asi nebyl srovnaný s obrazem Wraitha, jak se vyvaluje na plážovém lehátku. Už jen to, jak se k němu Todd ochotně přidal, bylo zatraceně abstraktní.

“Máte nějaké společenské hry?” zeptal se, aby přerušil ticho, které začínalo být trapné, a vysypal figurky z krabice.

“Ano.”

Překvapen odpovědí prudce zvedl pohled.

“Vážně?” zeptal se nevěřícně a Todd naklonil hlavu na stranu v jasné, i když neverbální odpovědi. “Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že mají Wraithi společenské hry.”

“Jak jsem řekl při našem prvním setkání; je toho ještě mnoho, co nevíš o Wraithech.”

“Jasně.” Rychle rozestavil figurky. “Tak alespoň nebudeš úplně mimo a já se nebudu stydět, až tě porazím.”

Todd zamručel, jeden koutek zvednutý tak, že ukázal dostatečné množství zubů, aby to nebylo považováno jen za úsměv. V jantarových očích zableskla výzva. John se na oplátku pobaveně ušklíbl. Výzva byla přijata.

Několik prvních her potom, co Toddovi vysvětlil pravidla, měl vítězství jisté. Ale s každou další byl Wraith lepší a hlavně rychlejší. Nakonec se dostali do bodu, kdy byli ve hře na čas vyrovnaní. Ještě se mohli dohodnout, že zpomalí a víc se zaměří na strategii, ale to nebyl Johnův styl. Vlastně ani jednoho z nich. Bylo načase nechat šachy stranou a přejít na jinou hru. Karty, které měl v kapse, byly jistota, ale když už tu tak měl Wraitha ochotného hrát šachy, nemohl nedat prosto své zvědavosti.

“Fajn,” řekl a složil krále, protože tuhle hru prohrál. “Myslím, že šachy už ani jednoho nebaví. Co takhle zkusit nějakou Wraithskou hru?”

Nedostal odpověď hned. Nedostal ji ani za chvíli. Nedostal ji tak dlouho, že už měl na jazyku návrh, že si teda zahrají karty, protože mu začal být nepříjemný upřený pohled žlutých očí. Kupodivu právě v tu chvíli se Todd ozval.

“Dobrá,” souhlasil a zvedl ruce v neurčitém gestu. “Budeme potřebovat papír a něco na psaní.”

“Už zase?” zazubil se na něj pobaveně a pohled, který si za to vysloužil, ho přiměl zvednout ruce v předstírané porážce. “Oukey, seženeme papír a propisku.”   
Kývl na jedno z mariňáků, který odpověděl zasalutováním a rychlým odchodem. Nečekali moc dlouhou v mlčení a poslouchání oceánu, než se mariňák vrátil s papíry a propiskami. Předal je Johnovi a ten je odložil na stůl.

“Co teď?”

“Napsat číslice od nuly do devíti,” odpověděl a natáhl se pro papír. Použil k tomu svou pravou ruku a udělal to až příliš rychle pro napnuté nervy a vybroušené instinkty mariňáků. Okamžitě měli všichni v rukou zbraně a mířili na Toda, který jim věnoval znechucené ušklíbnutí. John nebyl nic jiného, než trochu pobavený.

“Zkus použít druhou,” poradil pobaveně a zahýbal vyzývavě obočím.

Todd zahučel a protočil otráveně oči, ale ruku pomalu stáhl a potom použil druhou, aby si vzal papír a jednu z propisek. Začal psát číslice, ale ne na řádek, nýbrž do kruhu. Zdálo se, že se tím vytváří nějaká provizorní hrací deska. Prozatím neměl John žádnou představu, k čemu by taková deska mohla sloužil, nicméně napodobil Toddův zápis a když skončil, tázavě k němu zvedl pohled. V tu chvíli už měl Wraith hotovo a zvedl ruku - tentokrát levou - nad hrací desku. I to napodobil a čekal na další instrukce. Pokud šlo o vysvětlování pravidel, byl Todd stejně sdílný, jako u čehokoliv jiného.

“Teď si každý pomyslí jedno číslo a bude se snažit přečíst číslo svého protivníka v jeho mysli. Kdo uhodne první má bod, hraje se na sto kol a kdo má víc bodů, vyhrává.”

“Moment, ta hra je o čtení myšlenek?”

“Všechny jsou o čtení myšlenek,” odpověděl Todd a dal patřičnou rozmrzelost do posledních dvou slov, jakoby se mu to slovní spojení nelíbilo. Což bylo Johnovi veskrze fuk.

“To je směšné,” odfrkl si a dal ruku dolů. “Nejsem Wraith. Nemůžu hrát hru při které ti čtu myšlenky”  _ a ty bys neměl být schopen číst ty moje _ , dodal pro sebe v duchu.

“Nebudu své myšlenky skrývat.”   
“Nejsem telepat.”

“Jak myslíš,” řekl Todd ledabyle, stáhl ruku a trochu trhl rameny v pokrčení. “Měl jsem čekat, že člověk nezvládne ani hru pro mladé.”

Dobře, Todd s ním uměl mluvit stejně, jako on uměl mluvit s Toddem. I když mu jeho mozek říkal, že je to hloupost, ego bylo prostě hlasitější a to nehodlalo připustit, že by nezvládl dětskou hru. Ostatně, při deseti číslovkách měl docela slušnou šanci vyhrát na třetí pokus.

“Jdeme na to,” zavelel a zvedl ruku nad svou hrací desku.

Nezdálo se, že byl Todd jeho rozhodnutím překvapen, prostě vrátil ruku nad desku a začal s ní nepatrně kroužit nad číslicemi. Potom upřel pohled do Johnových očí. Okamžitě se začal cítit nepříjemně. Odhaleně. Doslova naze. A to s sebou přinášelo neklid, stojící chloupky po celém těle a potřebu začít si třít najednou ztuhlý zátylek, ve kterém jakoby cítil něčí pohled, i když za ním nikdo nebyl. Mohl se buď poddat svým nepříjemným pocitům nebo se vzepřít, rychle vyhrát a Wraithovi to pořádně nandat.

Nemusel se dlouho rozmýšlet co udělat.

Upřel stejně silný pohled nazpět.

“Pět,” byl jeho první typ, Todd ani nemrkl. “Devět,” byl hned druhý, tentokrát Wraith škubl koutkem rtů, což mohlo být něco jako ‘jsi idiot’ stejně jako ‘jsi blízko’. Optimisticky se přiklonil k druhé variantě. “Osm..?”

Tentokrát byla reakce velká. Todd si hlasitě a znechuceně odfrk, dal ruku pryč z hrací desky a odvrátil pohled s takovým výrazem, jako kdyby právě viděl něco naprosto odporného a prostě se odmítal na to ještě někdy podívat.

“Ty se ani nesnažíš, Shepparde.” Znechucení z jeho hlasu doslova teklo proudem a bylo tak silné, že si to mariňáci vyložili jako možnou předzvěst útoku a viditelně začali být ostražitější. Věnoval jim rychlým, uklidňující pohled, protože nechtěl, aby mu rozstříleli jeho milovaná lehátka a jedinou šachovnici na Atlantidě, která měla kompletní sadu figurek.

“Snažím!” 

“Jaké bylo tvé číslo?” obrátil se k němu Todd.

“Není to podvádění ptát se?” opáčil na zpět, ale plochost Wraithského obličeje říkala, že tady už není šance na rozptýlení vtipkováním. “Přiznávám, žádné jsem si nemyslel,” doznal se beze studu, beztak to celé bylo jenom podvod, trik nebo hra, kterou lidé prostě hrát nemohli. Jedno z toho. Dle výběru podváděného. “A jaké bylo tvoje?” změnil taktiku a zaútočil nazpět.

“Třicet.”

“Hej! Tak moment! Tohle číslo není na papíře!” ohradil se dotčeně proti jasnému podvádění. Kdyby věděl, že si může myslet jaké chce číslo, nikdy by se do té hry nepouštěl. Pak byla totiž šanci na výhru bez telepatie astronomicky malá.

“Neřekl jsem, že tam musí být.”

“Tak nač ten papír?”

“Mladí neumí mluvit a sdělit to svou myslí, by znamenalo přestat si hlídat své číslo.”

To dávalo smysl. Na hrací desce s číslicemi od nuly do devítky se dalo ukázat jakékoliv celé číslo, pokud jste nebyli schopni říct číslo nahlas. Do háje! Uvědomil si, že právě prohrál ve hře pro Wraithská batolata, která ještě ani neuměla mluvit. Todd se ho vlastně pokoušel naučit hrát Wraithskou verzi paci, paci, pacičky a on nejen prohrál, dokonce ani nepochopil pravidla! Snad ani nechtěl vědět, jak moc hloupý teď vypadá v Toddových očích, protože se sám dost hloupě cítil.

V tu chvíli uslyšel něčí kroky. Právě včas, aby nezabředl do úvahy o tom, jak skvělý dojem za lidskou rasu právě udělal a že vlastně je úplně u prdele, co si o něm Todd myslí. Otočil hlavu a uviděl, jak k nim míří Carson.

“Neruším?” zeptal se Beckett, který se zastavil na okraji perimetru mariňáků.

“Ovšemže ne, doktore Beckette,” odpověděl Todd jako první a celý jeho postoj, jeho výraz i hlas se obrátil o sto osmdesát stupňů. Veškerá rozmrzelost a znechucení nad Johnovým neúspěchem ve hře bylo pryč, nahrazeno vstřícností. John nelibě sledoval, že se doktorovi dostává tak intenzivní… jo, rozhodně to mohl v případě Wraitha říct… doslova hladové pozornosti.

“Hrajeme tu hry,” řekl, zvedl se a postavil mezi Carsona a Todda. Instinkt i výcvik mu prostě velel chránit doktora, který byl důležitějším členem výpravy, než vojenský velitel. “Todd mě zrovna učil jednu pro wraithské děti.”

“Chcete to zkusit, doktore Beckette?” zeptal se Todd, opět tak vstřícně a zopakoval Carsonovo jméno se stejnou intenzivní důležitostí, s jakou říkal to Johnovo. 

“Jistě, proč ne,” souhlasil Carson bez zaváhání. Protáhl si kolem Johna a posadil se naproti Toddovi, jako kdyby to nebylo nic neobvyklého. “Jaká jsou pravidla?” 

“Podvodná,” odpověděl za Todda a přesunul se za Beckettovo rameno. Když už nemohl být mezi ním a Wraithem, alespoň mu mohl krýt záda. “Je to telepatická hra. Když nejste Wraith, nemůžete ji hrát natož vyhrát.”

“Jde jenom o to uhodnout, na jaké číslo myslím,” řekl Todd dřív, než se mohl Carson vyjádřit, a loupl při tom ostrým pohledem po Johnovi. Vrátil mu to zamračeným.

Byl si jistý, že teď ho Carson zdvořile pošle do háje a pak se společně s Toddem vydají zpátky do laboratoře ke své práci. Jako bylo jeho překvapení, když doktor jenom přikývl.

“Jdeme na to.”

V odpovědi Todd ukázal záblesk zubů v úsměvu a přimhouřil spokojeně oči. Tohle už nebyl jenom opak jeho rozladěnosti, tohle vypadalo, jako že ho těší s Carsonem hrát a pohyb jeho levé ruky byl lehký, skoro až nepřirozeně elegantní i pro Wraitha. Ani Carsonovi, jak se zdálo, nevadilo pustit se do hry, kterou nemohl vyhrát. Naprosto samozřejmě zvedl ruku nad papír a podíval se Toddovi do očí.

Oba zůstali nehybně sedět, neuhnuli pohledem a téměř nemrkali - tedy, Carson téměř nemrkal, Todd nemrkal snad nikdy. Sledovat je bylo trochu o nervy, protože to nebylo přirozené. Nebo za to možná mohl znovu ten nepříjemný pocit, který se mu začal plazit po zádech. Zvažoval, jak dlouho ho ještě vydrží, než jim tu srandu zatrhne, když tu se Carson pohnul. Rychle ukázal na dvě čísla na papíře - šestku a čtyřku.

“Šedesát čtyři,” řekl s naprostou jistotou.

“Velmi dobře, Carsone Beckette,” zamručel spokojeně Todd, i když teoreticky právě prohrál.

“Tak moment, jak si to udělal, doktore?” zeptal se zmateně a trochu podrážděně. Nejen, že Carson uhodl, on dokonce bez upozornění věděl, že nepůjde jen o čísla na papíře. Za takových okolností bylo statisticky nepravděpodobné, že se na první pokus trefí. To bylo divné.

“Odhad,” pokrčil doktor s úsměvem rameny a zvedl se. “Šedesát čtyři je číslo testu retroviru, který byl jako první úspěšný. Říkal jsem si, že to by mohlo být číslo, na které bude Todd myslet v souvislosti se mnou,” vysvětlil vlastně docela logicky, i když Todd si pobaveně odfrkl, jako kdyby tomu vysvětlení nevěřil. “Je načase vrátit se do práce. Připraven, Todde?” obrátil se Carson na Wraitha.

Ten se jedním pohybem zvedl do své plné výšky, což bylo jediné, čím potvrdil, že je připraven jít.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původně měla být tato část přidána k té poslední, ale nebyla včas opravená.

Zaklapl notebook. 

Dnešní výsledky byly uspokojivější, než všechny předešlé dohromady. Pokud by se věci dařily dál stejně jako dnes, mohli za deset, možná čtrnáct dní, přistoupit ke klinickému testu. Nechtěl předbíhat, ale zároveň si troufal být optimistický. Naděje, že by do půl roku měli funkční verzi retroviru, který by se dal snadno použít - ideální by byla jedna dávka - se stávala stále reálnější a reálnější. Přesto byl Todd dnes zamlklejší než obvykle. Několikrát se pokusil z něj dostat nějaké informace. Ptal se, jestli spolu dva nebo více trubců mají dlouhodobější vztah, opakovaně se páří a tráví čas jen spolu. Dostal odpověď v podobě prostého ‘ne’. Po hodině to zkusil znovu, tentokrát se zeptal na to samé, jen ohledně královen. Tehdy nedostal ani odpověď, Wraith jen nesouhlasně zavrčel. A zrovna před hodinou se pokoušel zjistit, jestli uctívači žijí někdy i přímo na úlech, aby slyšel jen prosté ‘Ano’. To byla vlastně dvě slova, který za celý den od Todda slyšel. Což by ani tak nevadilo, Carson nemusel během práce tlachat, ale pocit prázdna… ne, spíš prázdné chodby, která byla natažená mezi nimi, takže vnímal Todda jen jako vzdálenou ozvěnu, bylo něco, co mu dělalo starost. A snad ještě víc ho trápilo, možná i trochu děsilo, jak snadno si za pár týdnů dokázal zvyknou na blízkost velmi expresivních Wraithských emocí. 

Opřel se do židle, složil ruce na prsou a zamračil se.

Moc dobře věděl, že by si neměl zahrávat. Wraithi byli stále nebezpeční a to bez ohledu na to, že společně spolupracovali ve snaze je udělat méně nebezpečnými pro lidské obyvatele Pegasu. Bohužel i přesto, jak dobře si to uvědomoval, bylo pro Carsona těžké odolat té možnosti s někým komunikovat jinak… lépe. Moci se spolehnout na přímočarost a křišťálovou jasnost emocí, které byly sdíleny vědomě a proto byli součástí skutečné, racionální a inteligentní konverzace dvou jedinců. A že i on sám mohl svou myslí popsat to, co nedokázal vyjádřit slovy a být si jist, že druhý to zachytí a vědomě pochopí. Dalším stupněm komunikace už byla jenom telepatie a k té se dostal - nebo alespoň měl ten dojem - včera odpoledne tak blízko, jak jen to bylo možné. Nikdy nic takového, tak fascinujícího a znepokojivého dohromady, nezažil. Bylo to jako na jeden jediný okamžik… sotva vteřinu… téměř méně než když proběhne hlavou myšlenka… na tu nepatrnou chvíli vstoupit do nekonečného prostoru, síně naplněné hlasy a obrazy, jejíž sloupoví se vypínalo do nedohledna a ve vzduchu se vznášel pocit věčnosti.

Prchl jako vyděšené dítě a uvnitř se třásl ještě dlouho potom, co vyslovením jednoho čísla ukončil celou tu hru a přesunuli se zpátky sem, do laboratoře. A proklínal se, jaký byl hlupák, že se pokusil hrát. Ve chvíli, kdy mu to Todd nabídl, se to zdálo neškodné, pochyboval, že by skutečně mohl číst Wraithovy myšlenky a byl si docela jist, že se dokáže bránit, kdyby se mu snažil dostat do hlavy. Pošetilost jeho ega a zároveň hrubé podcenění vlastních schopností. Platil za oba prohřešky uvědoměním si, že mohl nechtěně prozradit něco, čím by Wraithům umožnil napadnout Atlantidu nebo jejich spojence. 

Najednou ho napadla myšlenka, vlastně dvě. Co když tunel mezi nimi nebyl Toddova obrana, ale jeho vlastní? A co když se Wraith choval tak odměřeně, protože to byl vlastně Carson, kdo začal být odměřený jako první?

Rychle se ohlédl po Toddovi, který systematicky skládal zkumavky a další dnes použité laboratorní sklo do sterilizačního přístroje. Jak se skláněl nad stolem, který byl pro jeho dva metry příliš nízký, svezly se mu vlasy po ramenou dopředu a nad límcem byl vidět malý hrbolek perleťově zelené barvy s důrazem na zelenou. Carsonovy oči k němu byly přitaženy úplně samovolně.

Z vyšetření Michaela věděl, že je to nejmenší z řady výstupků vedoucích po celé páteři až dolů. Na každém obratli jeden, v oblasti hrudních obratlů nejširší a nahoře u vlasové linie nejmenší. Kůže na hrbolech byla zrohovatělá, zatímco hrboly samotné byli měkké, spíše jako tuková tkáň. U wraithských vojáků byly hrboly jiné. Větší a chrupavčité a kromě páteře jich byl nepravidelný počet také v oblasti lopatek a ramenou. Tvořily jakési přirozené brnění chránící zvláště srdce, které bylo u Wraithů umístěno za plícemi, blíž k páteři než u lidí. Měl o nich svou teorii a chtěl ji rozvést, jak poslední pokus dnes navázat s Toddem nějaký skutečný dialog.

Odkašlal si a zavrzal židlí, když ji zasouval, jen aby dal jasně najevo, že se zvedl. Pochyboval že kdyby neudělal hluk, tak by si ho Wraith nevšiml. Jejich smysly byly s lidskými nesrovnatelné, musel slyšet nejen jak Carson dýchá, ale nejspíš i tlukot srdce, hučení krve v žilách a pohyby střev. Všechny ty stálé, lidskému sluchu dávno neznáme tělesné zvuky, se kterými byl jako doktor dobře obeznámen. Přesto, vyděsit Wraitha bylo nebezpečné a nějak měl dojem, že dát o sobě předem vědět, je slušnost.

Přistoupil k Toddovi, který se nezastavil ve své činnosti, a stanul po jeho boku. Znovu zabloudil očima jedinému viditelnému hrbolu na jeho krku. Zdál se být na pohled mnohem tužší a definovanější, než Michaelův. Podobal se kalcifikované benigní tukové cystě.

“Mám teorii o tukové tkáni na wraithské páteři,” začal a protože Todd nepřestal s kontrolou a skládáním, bral to jako souhlas pokračovat.“Je to jeden z na první pohled nejvíc patrných rozdílů mezi wraithskými vojáky a trubci. U vojáků jsou výstupky chrupavčitého charakteru, jsou větší, zakrývají a chrání páteř i srdce, zatímco u trubců jsou měkčí, spíše - “

“Dotýkal jste se ichat živého trubce?” zeptal se ostře Todd a prudce k němu obrátil hlavu. Zkumavky byly v tu chvíli zapomenuty a vlna živého nesouhlasu byla zase tak zřetelná, že to Carsona přinutilo zamrkat.

“Ano,” přitakal opatrně, protože tady jasně narazili na nějaké kulturní, kdo ví jestli ne fyziologické tabu. “Jak jsem říkal, podrobil jsem Michaela i Steva… druhý wraithský trubec, ten který zemřel po nakrmení z člověka očkovaného hoffanskou vakcínou,” upřesnil, Todd vydal nespokojený zvuk deroucí se z hloubi hrudi, ale nebylo z něj cítit víc podráždění než předtím. “standardní prohlídce a prohlídka kůže je její součástí. Takže ano, měl jsem tu možnost…” odmlčel se, když Todd zareagoval další vlnou nesouhlasu. V tu chvíli si vzpomněl, že se Steve podrobil prohlídce tak ochotně a klidně, jak jen mohl někdo se svázanýma rukama a čtyřmi zbraněmi u hlavy. Když se ale dotkl jeho… ichat jak to teď Todd nazval… zasyčel a pokusil se ho kousnout přímo do tváře. Minul doslova jen o pár milimetrů. Ještě teď si Carson dokázal vzpomenout na ostrý zvuk, když zuby cvakli těsně vedle jeho ucha. Tím prohlídka nadobro skončila, protože jeden ze strážců poslal Wraithovi kulku rovnou do žaludku a potom ho napůl odtáhli zpátky do cely. Ještě než opustili ošetřovnu, pokusil se je zastavit, aby alespoň vyndal kulku nebo se jinak pokusil ránu ošetřit, ale dokonce i při pokusu Steva bránit se ho on snažil znovu kousnout - tentokrát do ruky. Teď když si tu událost spojil s Toddou reakcí…

“Je to něco, co je ve vaší kultuře tabu?” zeptal se a v duchu zvažoval, jestli je to tabu týkající se doteku obecně nebo třeba jen doteku od člověka.

“Ne,” odvětil Todd prostě, načež dlouze vydechl a pomalu se otočil ke Carsonovi. “Ichaty jsou citlivé. Dotek je vyhrazen jen pro ty, se kterými se páříme.”

“Ach,” vydechl a opět cítil trochu tepla ve tvářích. “Netušil jsem to, opravdu, ale jsem rád, že teď už to vím. Vyhnul jsem se hroznému nedorozumění a trapnosti.” Nervózně se usmál, když to říkal a Todd naklonil tázavě hlavu na stranu. Oči na Carsona upíral s tou intenzitou, která říkala, že požaduje odpověď a nedá si pokoj, dokud ji nezíská. Za těch pár týdnů už ho párkrát viděl, tak si jen rezignovaně povzdechl a pokusil se o předem omluvný úsměv. “Chtěl jsem zeptat, jestli mohu ty vaše prostudovat,” objasnil, ruce zvednuté ve wraithském gestu neškodnosti. I tak se Todd narovnal do celé své výšky, zvedl obě obočí, takže se jeho výraz změnil v čiré překvapení a z pootevřených úst mu vyšlo dlouhé syčivé vydechnutí. “Samozřejmě, když teď vím, oč jde, nemám v úmyslu nic takového udělat,” řekl rychle. “Byla to jen profesionální zvědavost. Když jsem viděl, že se vaše odlišují od Michaelových… to vyznělo špatně,” přerušil sám sebe rychle, když viděl, jak Todd nepatrně vycenil zuby a trochu zavrčel. “Ve skutečnosti jsem si před chvílí jednoho všiml nad vaším límcem. Toho nejmenšího co je úplně u vlasové linie…”

Tentokrát ho Todd přerušil pobaveným zahučením a hlavně tím, že se k němu naklonil. Najednou byl dost blízko, aby cítil těžkou květinovou vůni, vnímal chlad Wraithova těla, viděl jemné perleťově zelené šupinky na Toddově tváři i si všiml toho, že nemá vlasy bílé, ale téměř průsvitné.

Jasně si uvědomil, že by se měl zachovat rozumně. Rychle se stáhnout a využít ochrany mariňáků, kteří už samozřejmě byli u nich, zbraně v pohotovosti. Jenže ve skutečnosti neměl pocit ohrožení, jen ještě větší touhu prozkoumat Toddovy ichaty a také strukturu těch podivně průhledných vlasů, které neviděl u žádného jiného Wraitha.   
“Vy se, Carsone Beckette, můžete zeptat kdykoliv,” řekl Todd hlubokým hlasem, který vibroval jeho hrudníkem i vzduchem mezi nimi a poslal Carsonovi po zádech horké zamrazení.

Ne strach, ani náhodou ne. To bylo čisté, troufl si tvrdit živočišné vzrušení, které nezažil od puberty. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je vůbec jeho, díl určitě, každopádně jeho tělo odpovědělo samo. Penis se mu opřel do prádla. Chtělo se mu začít se smát, protože byl doktor a erekce na lusknutí prstu neexistovala. A přesto se mu přesně jedna taková tísnila v kalhotách, zatím co kolem něj doznívala hmatatelná nabídka od Wraitha. Nabídka, kterou… kterou… chtěl přijmout. Nejspíš… asi.. svatá matko boží, je to Wraith, Carsone? Nad čím to uvažuješ?!

Sklouzl pohledem přes doširoka otevřené dýchací štěrby k Toddovým rtům. Tvar měly lidský, ale kůže na nich jakoby byla poprášená jemným perleťovým motýlím pelem. Jaké by to bylo se jich dotknout? Snad je i políbit… jakou by měl polibek chuť? 

“Odstup od něj!” 

Hrubý hlas Peta se mu zabodl do uší a probral ho z hloupé fascinace Toddovými rty. Zamrkal. A ustoupil o krok. Teprve v tu chvíli si pořádně uvědomil, jak blízko si museli být a proč mariňáci zareagovali tak prudce. I teď by nemusel pořádně natáhnout ruku, aby položil dlaň na Toddův hrudník. Naopak by to šlo ještě snadněji. Ne, že by něco takového hrozilo.

Todd měl svou krmnou ruku položenou na okraji pultu, úplně volně a neškodně, i když, pravda, druhou ruku měl zvednutou a napůl cesty nataženou k němu. Až dosud byla také vláčná, ale teď se Toddovy prsty napnuly a on mírně zavrčel směrem k mariňákům, kteří ho ohrožovali zbraněmi. Na malou chvíli to vypadalo, že se po nich ožene, potom se ale narovnal z mírného předklonu do celé své výšky a začal pomalu couvat.

“Dál a ruce tak, abych je viděl!”

I když s jasným pohrdáním v celém postoji, tak Todd podle instrukcí ustoupil ještě několik kroků do volného prostoru a pozvedl ruce na úroveň obličeje, dlaněmi obrácené k hlavním zbraní.

“V pořádku, doktore?” zeptal se Pete, aniž by se po něm ohlédl. Díky bohu za to. Všichni čtyři mariňáci se soustředili na Todda a rozhodně nevěnovali pozornost Carsonovi, který si nenápadně snažil upravit kalhoty. Toliko k lékařům, kteří vědí všechno o přirozených reakcích těla na podněty a skutečnosti, že se nedají vědomě ovládat.

“Ano, v pořádku,” ubezpečil je rychle a přesunul se za jejich záda. “Skloňte ty zbraně. Nepokusil se mi ublížit, vlastně se mě ani nedotkl. Bylo to jen kulturní nedorozumění.”

“Ano, jen… kulturní nedorozumění,” zopakoval po něm Todd posměšně a sjel ho pohledem. Jeho dýchací štěrbiny se rozevíraly a stahovaly, jak zhluboka vdechoval vzduch, oči měl přimhouřené a koutky zkroucené v úšklebku.

Jistěže Todd věděl všechno. Musel cítit feromony ve vzduchu, slyšet zrychlený dech a tep. Dokonce doslova vidět, jak se mu krev nahrnula do slabin. A snadno to interpretovat. Co na tom, že úplně špatně, stejně to bylo trapné. Nicméně, bez ohledu na trapnost, si Carson uvědomoval, že toto nedorozumění si budou muset vyjasnit. Díl viny byl na obou stranách, počínaje jeho nevědomostí o ichatá a konče faktem, že Todd nejspíš neměl správné informace o tom, jak funguje lidská sexualita. Zaměnil fyzické vzrušení za skutečný zájem. To dělali až příliš často i samotní lidé, kteří pak byli často neochotní uznat, že se mýlí. Tak pevně to bylo v jejich mysli a kultuře uchyceno… Wraith na druhou stranu, a zvláště Todd, který přiznal, že nemá s lidskými uctívači příliš zkušeností, se prostě jenom zmýlil. Carson považoval za povinnost ho z toho omylu vyvést.

Ale ne teď. Teď měli oba nervy napnuté, každý nejspíš z jiného důvodu, a Carson se cítil příliš unavený na to, aby dal Wraithovi lekci sexuální výchovy. 

“Doprovoďte Velitele zpátky do cely,” požádal mariňáky, ale použil formální oslovení, žádné ‘Todde’, a stále se při tom díval na Todda.

“Rozkaz, doktore.”

“Já tu ještě zůstanu a dokončím úklid… dobrou noc a uvidíme se zítra,” dodal s tak vstřícným úsměvem, jaký dokázal vynutit na nervozitou sevřených svalech v čelisti. Skutečně neměl zájem o spor, doopravdy, nejen proto, že by to mohlo ukončit jejich slibně se vyvíjející výzkum. A doufal, že to dává dostatečně najevo.

Snad ano, protože Todd vydal jednom ze svých odfrknutí, kterými obvykle komentoval něco, co považoval za lidskou hloupost nebo něco naprosto zbytečného. Tedy nic, čemu by přikládal význam. A zatímco měl ruce stále víceméně nahoře, nechal poklesnout ramena a opticky se zmenšil. To uklidnilo mariňáky natolik, že opět sklonili zbraně do pohotovostní pozice. Wraith jim ještě věnoval pohled, než se jedním plynulým pohybem obrátil až jeho kabát zašustil po podlaze. Udělal dva kroky ke dveří, než se zastavil a napůl obrátil ke Carsonovi.

“Mimochodem, doktore Beckette, domnívám se, že nazrál čas na první test na živém subjektu,” řekl klidným hlasem, jakoby komentoval počasí, ne skutečnost, že chtěl podat nějakému Wraithovi experimentální retrovirus. A se stejným klidem znovu vykročil.

“Moment!” zastavil ho. “Testy na kterých jsme se dohodli, ještě nejsou hotové.”

Todd se obrátil zase zpět a vyklenul obočí.

“Můj čas tady se chýlí ke konci. Buď otestujeme retrovirus na vojákovi nejpozději zítra nebo výzkum ukončíme. Rozhodnutí je na vás.”

Čelisti se mu znovu napnuly, tentokrát ne nervozitou, ale rozčílením. Todd ho bezostyšně zahnal do kouta, protože bylo hned jasné, že neblafuje. Byl naprosto ochoten všechny ty týdny úmorné práce ukončit teď a tady, chvíli potom co…

“Vaši vojáci jsou, stejně jako všichni na této základně, moje zodpovědnost. Pokud jednomu z nich aplikuji retrovirovou léčbu u které jsem neprovedl všechny dílčí testy, které považuji za nutné, ponesu morální odpovědnost za všechno, co by se mohlo stát. Když se něco pokazí… bude to má vina,” řekl důrazně, ale na Todda to podle jeho plochého výrazu nemělo žádný vliv. Carsn sevřel rty a zhluboka se nadechl. Jestli se ještě před minutou obával, že by se dostal do trapné situace se svým malým problémem, tak teď si už byl jistý, že se to nestane. Erekce zmizela skoro stejně rychle, jako se objevila. Vinou Todda. “Dobře,” řekl nakonec, se veškerou neochotou, kterou cítitl. “Informuji o tom doktorku Weirovou, ale chci, abyste vzal na vědomí, že provést klinické test je proti mému odbornému doporučení a dělám to jen na váš nátlak.”

Jestli to mělo na Todda nějaký dopad se nedalo poznat, pochyboval o tom, protože nehnul ani brvou, jen se otočil a vyšel z místnosti. Mariňáci ho následovali, jen Pete se obrátil a nepatrně kývl Carsonovi na pozdrav.

Dveře se za nimi zavřely a s klapnutím zamkly. Nepamatoval si, že by to dveřím nařídil, ale oceňoval, že se počítač Atlantidy rozhodl poslouchat jeho podvědomí a poskytnout mu trochu klidu a soukromí.

S povzdechem se opřel o pult a promnul si obličej.

“Potřebuješ se vyspat, Carsone,” doporučil sám sobě, než se obrátil ke kádinkám, které ještě bylo třeba dát sterilizovat.

Když už nic, tak alespoň Elizabeth potěší rychlý vývoj situace.


	8. Chapter 8

John vstoupil do místnostmi s celami a zamířil k té Toddově. Oficiálně měl rozkaz ho společně s jedním vojákem dovést do pozorovací místnosti na první klinický test Beckettova retroviru, a to i přesto, co se včera večer stalo v laboratoři. 

Podle Carsona to bylo jen jedno velké kulturní nedorozumění. Odmítal říct cokoliv podrobnějšího, protože se rozhodl některé věci, které mu Todd řekl, chápat jako lékařské tajemství a tahle byla jednou z nich. To byla taková zatracená blbost! Todd byl Wraith, na něj se nic jako lékařské tajemství nevztahovalo, protože ani nebyl člověk. Carson ale trval na opaku tak dlouho, až přetáhl na svou stranu i Elizabeth. Stačilo jen, když ji ujistil, že nemá žádný problém dál pracovat s Wraithem.

Dobře, tak jo, Carson možná problém neměl, ale John ano.

Postavil se před Toddovu celu. Wraith se zvedl a přesunul se na předepsané místo. Ve stejnou chvíli se jeden z mariňáků natáhl k manuálnímu ovládání zámků cely. John ho zadržel zvednutou rukou.

“Vím, co se stalo v laboratoři. O co ti šlo? Zkoušíš naší trpělivost?”

Todd naklonil hlavu na stranu a mlčel.

“Víš co? Je mi to jedno!” rozpřáhl trochu ruce. “Nelíbí se mi, jak s Carsonem mluvíš, jak se k němu chováš a nejvíc se mi nelíbí, jak se na něj díváš. Necháš toho nebo celou tuhle šaškárnu s retrovirem a vegetariánskými Wraithy zarazím. Je to jasné?”

Todd naklonil hlavu na druhou stranu a trochu vycenil zuby.

“Nevyhrožuj něčím, co nejsi ochoten splnit. Máte příliš co ztratit.”

“Divil by ses, co jsem ochoten udělat,” odsekl automaticky, hlavně aby nebylo poznat, že má Todd pravdu.

Oni měli rozhodně víc co ztratit, kdyby retrovirus nefungoval nebo výzkum ukončili. Pro ně, pro lidi, to byla alespoň malá naděje na Pegas bez Wraithů, kteří budou všem lidským bytostem vysávat život. Pro Todda? Přiznal, že Wraithů je příliš mnoho, ale neměli problém se vzájemně zabíjet a k tomu nekonečné množství času, jak vyřešit vymírání lidské populace. A to vůbec nemluvil o tom, jak by se na něj Carson s Elizabeth naštvali, kdyby tuhle šanci podělal.

Tentokrát Todd ostře vydechl, jakoby chtěl něco odseknout nebo zavrčet, ale místo toho mírně sklonil hlavu.

“Rozumím,” řekl se zvláštním tónem, jaký od něj zatím neslyšel a tak netušil, co by mohl znamenat. Jako kdyby už tak nebyl Wraith jedna velká hádanka, kterou nechtěl řešit. “Neměl jsem v úmyslu vstoupit na tvoje území a ubírat ti na právech.”

To bylo, sakra, zase co? Chvíli to vypadalo, že si přesně rozumí. Jednoduché věty, jednoduché požadavky a pak, když to skoro vypadalo, že se mu podařilo nad Toddem vyhrát a přimět ho dát Carsonovi pokoj, ať se snažil o cokoliv, tak přišlo tohle. Jaké území? A jaká práva?

Jeho sluchátko se aktivovalo a ozval se Carsonův hlas.

“Tady Beckett. Je všechno v pořádku, podplukovníku?”

“Sheppard,” ohlásil se a zamračil na Todda, který ho nepříjemně usilovně sledoval. “Jo, všechno v pořádku. Už jsme na cestě.”

“Dobře. Vše je připraveno a čekáme. Beckett konec.”

Sluchátko se vyplo, ale Todd ho nepřestal upřeně pozorovat. Dobře, tak jo, sice neměl ponětí, co svými slovy Wraith myslel, ale pokud to zajistilo, že už nebude na Carsona koukat jako na cukrovou vatu, tak fajn. Stejně nebyl čas nic zjišťovat

“Znamená to, že se přestaneš na Becketta dívat jako na kus žvance?” 

“Máš mé slovo, že budu držet ruce stranou. Obě ruce,” dodal Todd důležitě, leč s malou špetkou humoru.

John byl víceméně spokojený, takže kývl na strážného, aby konečně odemkl cely. Dvě, tu Toddovu a jednoho z vojáků.

Todd vyšel jako první, voják hned po něm a bez sebemenšího zaváhání přešel za svého velitele a následoval ho přesně jeden krok v závěsu směrem ke dveřím. Držel se tam celou cestu s výjimkou transportéru, kde se postavil po jeho bok mezi svého velitele a Johna. 

Tehdy k němu vzhlédl, trochu v očekávání, že na něj voják zareaguje, ale to se nestalo. Zůstal nehybný, pohled upřený před sebe. Nikdy se mu nezdáli být wraithští vojáci nějak zvlášť bystří, byli jen samé vrčení, rozmachování se silnýma rukama s ostrými drápy a střelba, která šla většinou vedle. Krycí palba pro nemaskované Wraithy - trubce, jak je nedávno nazval Carson - jako byl Todd. Nicméně tenhle se zdál ještě o fous hloupější, i když… shlédl na ruce s obrovskými drápy, které, jak věděl, dokázaly snadno trhat maso téměř od kosti… rozhodně nebyl méně nebezpečný.

Pozorovací místnost měla nejvyšší zabezpečení. Musel ji pro ně odemknout jak kódem, tak myšlenkou. Uvnitř už je očekával Beckett, společně s jedním celým lékařským týmem a po obvodu místnosti byli rozestaveni mariňáci. Rychlým pohledem nahoru zkontroloval, že v pozorovatelně je Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla, ale kupodivu i Ronon a několik dalších vědců nejen z biologických oddělení, ale i z Rodneyho oddělení a dokonce viděl dva z lingvistického. Všichni se přišli podívat na zkrocení zlého Wraitha.

Dveře se za nimi zavřely a automaticky uzamkly.

“Dobrá, jsme tu všichni,” začal Carson, když je spočítal pohledem. “Do záznamu; klinické testování retrovirové terapie za použití retroviru WM 2,01 - 38A. Test provádí doktor Carson Beckett, hlavní civilní zdravotnický velitel základny Atlantida a…” v tomhle místě se odmlčel a tázavě pohlédl na Todda, který odvrátil pohled od sledování zdi a podíval se Carsonovým směrem, ale nic neřekl, “... a Vrchní Velitel Wraithského úlu. Asistuje doktorba Bergmanová se svým týmem, viz dodatky ke zprávě z testu. Jméno pacienta: neznámé. Pro účely tohoto testu bude nazýván Pacient 1. Přítomen je také podplukovník John Sheppard, hlavní vojenský velitel základny Atlantida a dvanáct příslušníků armády Spojených států, viz dodatky ke zprávě z testu. Můžeme začít?” zeptal se a nejdříve zkontrolovat všechny v místnosti, pak i galerii.

Nikdo neprotestoval, takže se Carson přesunul k lůžku.

“Kdyby si mohl sednout,” obrátil se ne přímo na wraithského vojáka, ale na Todda. A i když ten nic neřekl ani se nepohnul, voják přešel k lůžku a poklidně se na něj posadil. “Teď bych potřeboval, aby si sundal masku. Chci provést základní vyšetření.”

Tentokrát se úkolu nezhostil sám voják, ale sklonil hlavu a počkal, než mu Todd masku sejme z tváře. Pod ní byl rozhodně Wraith. Zubatý, žlutooký Wraith bez jediného chloupku na obočí a částečně bez vlasů. Už takového viděl, mrtvého, nikdy ne živého, ale co tak koukal, tenhle klidně mohl být také mrtvý. Otočil hlavu pomalu ze strany na stranu, obličej úplně bez výrazu. Ale asi to Beckettovi ulehčilo práci, protože jeho prohlídka byla rychlé a obešla se bez vrčení a cvakání zuby.

Jakmile skončil, voják si na lůžko lehl a doktora Bergmanová společně s ostatními se pustila do připojování elektrod, měření tlaku a spoustě dalších, nepříjemných procedur, kterým se wraithský voják ani v nejmenším nebránil. Bylo vidět, že to nepřekvapuje jen Johna, ale i doktorku, sestry, mariňáky a trochu i Carsona, který několikrát obrátil hlavu od pojízdného stolku, kde společně s Toddem pracovali na samotném séru.

EKG a EEG bylo zapojeno a obešlo se to bez jediného zvuku, dokonce i samotné přístroje pípaly tak pomalu, že to skoro vypadalo, dokonce i pro Johna, jakoby byl Wraith v bezvědomí. Když se Carson vrátil k lůžku, za sebou pojízdný stoleček s připraveným sérem, vyslovil tu samou myšlenku:

“Jeho EEG je na úrovni, kterou bych u člověka považoval za katatonický stav. Je to normální?” obrátil se na Todda.

“Udržuji ho tlumeného.”

“Jako telepaticky? To můžeš?” zeptal se ho John nedůvěřivě. Poznal sílu mysli Wraithské královny doslova na vlastní kůži a ještě teď, když si na to vzpomněl, se mu zhoupl žaludek nepříjemným pocitem a zamrazilo ho v zádech. Jenže tohle bylo něco jiného.

Na svou otázku nedostal jinou odpověď, než ostrý pohled a neurčitý, jako vždy mírně pohrdavý zvuk.

“Budeme ho potřebovat při vědomí.”

“Jak si přejete, doktore Beckette,” odpověděl Carsonovi slovy, zdvořile, a zároveň při tom, kdoví proč, opět střelil pohledem po Johnovi.

Téměř okamžitě se přístroje rozpípaly, tep, tlak, mozkové funkce vyskočily nahoru a pár dalších svítících měřidel, o kterých neměl ani šajn, k čemu slouží, začalo blikat. Voják na stole se začal hýbat. Prudce trhl hlavou z jedné strany na druhou, otočil pysky, až byly vidět všechny zuby včetně dásní, a vydal zvuk jako léta týraný pes. Mariňáci zareagovali okamžitým zvednutím zbraní a natažením kohoutků. John také sáhl ke stehnu pro svou pistoli, ale nedostal se dál než k tomu, aby ji napůl vytáhl z pouzdra. Todd byl totiž rychlejší, natáhl ruku a položil ji vojákovi na rameno.

Wraithský voják se prudce obrátil Toddovi. Vrčení ztichlo stejně rychle, jako začalo, napětí v jeho těle se uvolnilo a pak udělal něco, co by nikdy nečekal. Zavřel oči, otočil hlavu k Toddově ruce a přitiskl si tvář na jeho předloktí. To byla sakra nejpodivnější věc, kterou ve svém životě viděl.

“Má strach,” okomentoval Carson trochu překvapeně, ale hlavně tím Johnovi dobře známým tónem, který měl když měl dojem, že při léčbě něco přehlédl a teprve teď mu to došlo co. Párkrát ho slyšel, hodně často, když se pomalu měnil na obrovského brouka. 

“Je daleko od úlu,” řekl Todd, jakoby to všechno vysvětlovalo a pokynul rukou k vojákovi. “Můžete začít. Zůstane v klidu.”

Carson přikývl a přistoupil k lůžku.

“Ahoj,” promluvil na vojáka uklidňujícím hlasem a chlácholivě se usmál, když bral jeho ruku do své. “Nemusíš mít strach. Nebolí to, jen to trochu píchne,” mluvil k wraithskému vojákovi spíš, jakoby to bylo dítě, zatímco přitiskl jehlu do Wraithova předloktí a vstříkl obsah stříkačky do jeho žíly. Voják nijak neprotestoval, ale odtáhl se od Todda a celou dobu stříkačku bez mrknutí sledoval. Jeho chování bylo prostě… úplně mimo. Nic takového si John ani nepředstavoval. Ne, že by si někdy něco představoval, ale pokud ano, viděl úl spíš jako smetiště plné psů, kteří se spolu rvali o poslední kus žrádla. Tohle chování… to prostě nebylo v pořádku. To nebyl Wraithské, to bylo skoro… lidské.

“První dávka retroviru aplikována,” oznámil Carson do záznamu. “Dejte mu kapačku, doktorko Bergmanová.”

“Jistě, doktore.” Přikývla Bergmanová, vzala ze stolku vak s kapačkou a udělal krok kupředu, jen aby se zastavila a podívala na Todda. V očích měla vidět obavy, možná i strach, i když se snažila tvářit normální. Todd si ji změřil pichlavým pohledem, než přimhouřil oči, trochu sklonil hlavu, ustoupil o dva kroky a pokynul k vojákovi. Bylo zvláštní sledovat, jak voják okamžitě zneklidnil, když se ho jeho velitel přestal dotýkat a stáhl se, když k němu doktorka Bergmanová přistoupila, aby mu dala kapačku.

John se raději zaměřil na samotný vak s kapačkou. Připustit si, že Wraithi mohli mít také strach, by rozbouralo jeho představy o nich a takovými filosofickými sračkami neměl teď čas se zabývat. Daleko snazší bylo ze tří metrů přečíst škrabopis na kapačce, který hlásal snížený obsah sodíku a 0,5 procent retroviru.

“Jak dlouho bude trvat, než uvidíme výsledky?” zazněl z galerii Elizabethin hlas.

Carson se k ní obrátil.

“Podle našich odhadů bychom měli do jedné hodiny vidět první mutace. Potom podle množství retroviru v krvi rozhodneme, jestli bude stačit jedna další dávka nebo dvě. Konečně výsledek by se měl dostavit za dalších pět až osm hodin.” Krátce stočil pohled k vojákovi a pak se podíval zase zpět. “Rychlost mutací bude individuální, nedá se to předem odhadnout. Musíme pouze čekat.”

°°O°°

John sledoval Wraithského vojáka a ten sledoval jeho. Otáčel hlavu tak dlouho, dokud na něj mohl vidět a když mu prošel za zády a vynořil se na druhé straně, už ho tam čekaly žluté oči. Bylo to nepříjemné. No, alespoň po mírných křečích a s nimi spojené panice, byl teď voják připoutaný a nemohl se na lůžku naklánět, aby ho mohl sledovat i když si stoupl za jeho hlavu.

“Mohl by s tím přestat?” zeptal se ostře, protože už to nedokázal vydržet. První hodinu to bylo v pohodě, druhou a třetí se to dalo snášet, ale teď už to bylo dohromady víc jak čtyři hodiny, téměř pět. I Johnova trpělivost měla své meze.

Todd se odvrátil od kontroly monitorů a s otázkou ve tváři naklonil hlavu na stranu.

“Ten voják mě sleduje kamkoliv se hnu,” objasnil, co myslí.

Výraz, který mu Todd předvedl, byl upřímné překvapení nebo tak měl alespoň vypadat, a shlédl na vojáka, který mu nevěnoval pozornost a dál sledoval Johna, jak se snažil uniknout jeho pozornosti tím, že zacouval ke zdi.

“Ach. Máš pravdu, Shepparde. Nevšiml jsem si,” uznal Todd nahlas, odvrátil se od vojáka a s pozvednutým obočím pohlédl na opět na Johna. “Je jen zvědavý.”

“Jasně,” ušklíbl se, “Je zvědavý, jak asi chutnám.”

“Už se nemůže krmit,” podotkl Todd a obrátil vojákovu pravou ruku, aby ukázal dlaň bez krmné štěrbiny. Místo ní tam byla jen tenké, modrofialová linka, trochu připomínající jizvu, ale žádný tvor. “Cítí v tobě můj Dar života. Jsi pro něj úl, i když jsi člověk a nemůže cítit tvou mysl, tak jako mysli jiných Wraithů. Snaží se o tobě zjistit víc, aby tě pochopil a mohl ti sloužit.”

“To nemyslíš vážně, že ne?” zeptal se a myslel obojí, jak to, že v něm mohlo být cokoliv… nějaký pozůstatek… prostě něco po výměně životní síly. Stejně jako tvrzení, že by Wraithský voják měl sloužit člověku a ne ho jen jíst.

“Uctívači mají v úlu vyšší postavení než vojáci. Je to nezbytné, aby nebyli… snědeni.” 

Dveře se otevřely a vešel Carson.

“Tak jak se má náš pacient?” zeptal se s úplně stejným úsměvem, s jakým vstupoval na ošetřovnu, a po cestě k lůžku sebral ze stolu vojákovu kartu. Před pár hodinami, když se do testu pouštěli, byl ustaraný a vážný, ale teď vypadal velmi optimisticky a jak už to u Carsona bývalo zvykem, jeho dobrá nálada byla nakažlivá. John se hned cítil o něco lehčí, i když za tím asi bylo i to, že ho voják přestal sledovat a zaměřil se na Carsona.

V rekci na doktorův dotaz, Todd znovu otočil vojákovu ruku a ukázal hladkou dlaň. Ten pohled Becketta evidentně potěšil, protože s úsměvem vzal vojákovu ruku do dlaně a přejel prsty po fialové jizvě. Rychle vzhlédl k monitorům a zkontroloval je.

“To vypadá skvěle,” pochválil si Carson a zářivě se usmál na Todda. “Zdá se, že jsme to dokázali.”

“Ano.” Kývl Todd a zase, zase měl ten pohled, jako kdyby byl Carson něco dobrého k jídlu. Zatracený Wraith! Copak to před pár hodinami neřekl jasně?

Zamračil se a nadechoval, aby něco řekl, když si ho Todd všiml. Vrhl na něj rychlý pohled, po kterém uspořádal svou tvář do zdvořilého výrazu, se kterým mluvil s Elizabeth, a podíval se zpět na Carsona.

“Musím připustit, že jsem měl jisté pochybnosti o úspěšnosti retrovirové léčby. Výsledek je ale působivý.”

“Taky jsem chvíli pochyboval,” připustil Carson, stále s úsměvem, “ale co tu vidím… je to nad očekávání skvělé. Teď ještě zbývá vyzkoušet jeho trávicí trakt. Souhlasíte?”

Todd přikývl.

“Dobře, moc dobře,” zazářil Carson širokým úsměvem. “Už jsem na to myslel. Athosiané mají výtečné mangolové placky, jsou výživné, dobře stravitelné a dají se snadno jíst rukama. Jako první jídlo ideální. Požádal jsem Teylu, aby jich několik upekla. Co vy na to?”

“To nechám na vás, doktore Beckette. Lidské jídlo není můj obor,” řekl Todd s nádechem humoru ve svém vrčení.

Nic víc podle všeho Carson nepotřeboval, protože se vrátil ke dveřím, aby je mohl otevřít, a po cestě přivolal nejen Teylu. Když se dveře znovu otevřely, vešla totiž ona s papírovým talířem plným mangolových placek,, ale společně s ní také Elizabeth, Rodney a opět, kupodivu, Ronon, který byl úplně vzadu a v ruce držel svou energetickou zbraň.

“Doufám, že nevadí, když se připojíme,” řekl zdvořile Elizabeth.

“Vidět Wraitha jak jí placky, to se člověku nepoštěstí každý den.” Rodney byl víc upřímný. “I když, těch mangolových placek je docela škoda,” dodal a toužebně se na ně podíval. A protože to byl Rodney, který nemohl přejít kolem pultu s jídlem, aniž by si naložil přetékající talíř, tak se natáhl a jednu placku sebral.

“Rodney!” napomenula ho okamžitě Teyla, přičemž se na něj všichni podívali.

“Fo?” řekl s plnou pusou. “Kdyf jchem nerchvosní tak chjím!” prohlásil dotčeně a patřičně hlasitě a jen zázrakem nebo jeho lety vybroušenému umění mluvení s plnou pusou všechny kolem (včetně Todda) nepoprskal drobky. Pak polkl. “A když jsou se mnou v místnosti Wraithi, tak jsem rozhodně nervózní!”

“Ach ano. Ten pocit znám dobře,” souhlasil Todd, oči lesknoucí se pobavení, což Rodneyho vyplašilo. Spolkl další sousto ještě pořádně nerozžvýkané a rychle schoval placku za záda. “Teď, pokud se už doktor McKay najedl…”

“Jistě,” řekl Teyla, udělala krok dopředu a zastavila se. “Myslím, že vleže se nebude moci najíst. Snad abychom ho odpoutali?”

“Ano, jistě, jistě, to mi vůbec nedošlo,” souhlasil Beckett a už byl jednoho z pout. “Rozvažte ho, podplukovníku.”

“Jestli si myslíte, že je to dobrý nápad…” nechal vyznít do ztracena a krátce se podíval na Elizabeth, která krátce přikývla na souhlas. “Tak dobře, ale moc se mi nelíbí spojení ‘odpoutat Wraitha’ a ‘nakrmit Wraitha’,” podotkl, když se chopil rozvazování pouta, které měl kousek od ruky. Voják se k němu v tu chvíli opět otočil a těkal pohledem mezi ním a svojí rukou.

Jakmile byla pouta pryč, voják se okamžitě posadil. Byl to rychlý, plynulý pohyb, který donutil všechny (až na Todda samozřejmě), kteří byli kolem lůžka, ustoupit dozadu. John měl zbraň okamžitě v ruce, Ronon tu svojí zvedl a mariňáci udělali naopak krok k nim. Todd jejich chování okomentoval odfrknutím a převrácením očí. A kdyby jen Todd…

“Myslím, že ta zbraň není nutná, podplukovníku… Ronone,” požádala je Elizabeth oba, aby zbraně sklonili.

Neochotně to oba udělali a pak Teyla položila talíř mangolových placek vedle Wraithského vojáka. Ten nejdřív prohlédl Teylu, která se na něj opatrně pousmála, a pak obrátil pozornost k plackám. Nejdřív začichal, až se jeho štěrbiny doširoka otevřely, trochu zavrčel a naklonil se kupředu. Vypadalo to nadějně, dokud se zase neodtáhl a nezačal se věnovat své pravé ruce. Prohlížel si chvíli dlaň, jako kdyby na ní hledal svou krmnou štěrbinu, a když ji nenašel, vzhlédl k Toddovi.

“Třeba nemá hlad,” poznamenal Rodney.

“Má hlad,” odmítl Todd, sledující s opravdovým vědeckým zaujetím, pokud tedy mohl John soudit, “ale nechápe, co ten pocit znamená. Hlad,” obrátil se k nim, “po lidském jídle je jiný, než potřeba se nakrmit. Nikdy pocit hladu nepoznal,” odmlčel se a jeho pohled putoval kamsi do zdi, než k nim zase upřel pozornost. “Sám si nejsem jist, jestli to, co cítí, je hlad. Je to tak dávno, co jsem ho zažil.”

“Možná byste mu mohl zkusit říct, aby se najedl,” navrhl Carson.

“To už jsem udělal,” odvětil Todd.

“Tak co mu ukázat, jak se jí,” přidal John svůj návrh.

“To už mu ukázal McKey,” zahučel Ronon k překvapení všech.

“Ha, ha, moc vtipné.” Odfrkl si Rodney.

“Co kdybyste mu to zkusil ukázat vy sám, Veliteli?” navrhl Elizabeth a vysloužila si Toddův překvapený pohled. “Troufám si tvrdit, že nás stále nechápe víc, než jako… zvířata určená k nakrmení. Nejsme součástí úlu, vaší posádky. Proč by nás měl napodobovat?” položila řečnickou otázku na kterou Todd zareagoval zamručením a nakrčením nosu v něčem, podobném souhlasu. “Vy jste jeho velitel, jste stejného druhu a je jasné, že od vás očekává… vedení,” dodala a pokynula k vojákovi, který seděl a doslova zbožně se díval na Todda.

“Nerad to přiznávám, ale je možné, že máte pravdu,” souhlasil Todd, kupodivu bez velkého rozvažování, zato o to neochotnějším tónem. 

Nastalo velké očekávání, jestli to Todd vážně udělá. Nejdřív se zdálo že ne, protože se podíval na talíř s plackami, jako kdyby tam viděl hromadu koňských koblížků, ale potom… světe div se, natáhl ruku, ostrým drápem jako nožem rozřízl jednu z placek, jednu polovinu vzal mezi dva prsty a zvedl ji na úroveň očí.

“Kdybych to věděl, vezmu si s sebou foťák,” nemohl si pomoct a prostě to okomentoval. Jelikož, Todd, zrovna Todd s kusem mangolové placky, kterou se chystal sníst? Nezapomenutelný, doslova živoucí zážitek.

Todd po něm bleskl pohledem, slibujícím pomalou smrt, jestli to bude znovu komentovat. John jen zvedl ruce do vzduchu, v jedné z nich stále volně držel pistoli, a naprosto nevinně se usmál. Na to si Todd odfrkl a obrátil se ke svému vojákovi a pak… pak to vážně udělal!

Strčil si polovinu placky do pusy a polkl.

“Nevěřil jsem, že to udělá,” pronesl Rodney ohromeně.

“To je poprvé, co vidím nějakého Wraitha jíst skutečné jídlo,” podotkl Ronon.

“Doufejme, že ne naposledy,” zareagovala na to Teyla.

S jejími slovy všichni upřeli pozornost na vojáka, který se znovu podíval na placky. Znovu začichal, ale tentokrát se sklonil až k plackám, skoro se jich dotkl obličejem. Čichal, vrčel, pusu otevřenou, takže bylo vidět jeho ostré zuby a dokonce i podivně fialový a nenormálně dlouhý jazyk, který se mu v puse klepal jak ryba na suchu. Jen ten jediný pohled poskytl Johnovi víc informací o wraithské anatomii, než kolik jich chtěl.

Najednou, jako kdyby ve Wraithovi něco prasklo, hrábl rukou do placek, nabral jich celou hrst a nacpal si je do pusy. Jak se je snažil polknout a zároveň neobratně žvýkat, vypadávaly mu z pusy obrovské kusy. Určitě toho víc skončilo na zemi, než v jeho žaludku.

“Vypadá to, že chuť k jídlu mu nechybí,” prohlásil Carson nadšeně, když si voják dal do pusy další velkou hrst. “To je skvělé znamení.”

“Možná, že když mu příště dáme něco chutnějšího, ještě se to zlepší,” poznamenal Todd se znechucením v hlase.

“Mangolové placky jsou nejoblíbenější jídlo mého lidu,” ohradila se proti tomu Teyla, Wraith neWraith.

“Pak už chápu proč jsou Athosiané tak nábožní. Pozřít něco takového chce značnou dávku sebezepření,” odsekl na půl úst.

“Hele!” vstoupil jim do toho, než stačil Todd urazit Teylu ještě víc. “Nám to chutná, jemu to chutná, tak kde je problém?”

“Žádný problém není, Shepparde.”

Už se chystal říct něco vtipně chytrého, aby tím Todda ještě popíchl a připomněl mu, že musel uznat pravdu, když bohužel po jeho pravici zaznělo trhání kartonu. Tušil co se stalo, ještě než se obrátil na wraithského vojáka a uviděl ho, jak žvýká kus papírového talíře. Dobře, teď už poznámka nebyla na místě.

“Myslím, že bude potřeba víc mangalových placek…” nadnesla Elizabeth.

“Vypadá to, že ano,” souhlasila Teyla.

“... a možná i nějaké jiné jídlo. Hodně jídla,” dodala Elizabeth, když do sebe voják vsunul zbytek talíře a zatímco chroupal, začal očichávat prostěradlo.

S tím se nedalo nic jiného než souhlasit.


	9. Chapter 9

Rychle podepsal dnešní snad poslední hlášení. I když udělali objev ne tisíciletí, ale pravděpodobně desetitisíciletí, byrokracie se mu prostě nevyhnula. Tentokrát mu to snad ani nevadilo, protože po dlouhé době cítil, že odvedl dobrou práci a udělal něco, co bude zachraňovat životy. Jako kdyby z něj spadl malý kus zodpovědnosti.

S úsměvem podal tablet Nicholsovi, který mu úsměv okamžitě oplatil dvojnásob a zamrkal řasami. Měl opravdu krásné oči mandlového tvaru a plné rty, které by bylo prostě úžasné líbat. A co teprve ruce! Štíhlé prsty pianisty a k tomu nohy, kam jen oko dohlédlo. Navíc měl zájem.

“Děkuji, doktore,” řekl příjemně hřejivým hlasem, přitiskl si tablet na břicho a přistoupil blíž, až do Carsonova osobního prostoru. Zajímáš mě. Líbíš se mi. Chci tě. Tři emoce, které byly tak silné, že se vznášely kolem Nicholse jako oblak páry. 

“Už jste večeřel?”

“Je čas na večeři?” podivil se Carson, docela upřímně, skutečně si nebyl jistý, jestli je na ni čas, ale tušil to. Podíval se na hodinky a skutečně, byl čas nejen na večeři, ale spíš na noční svačinu. “Obávám se, že jsem ani neobědval,” přiznal se a spolkl nutkání Nicholse pozvat na jídlo. Zakázal si kamkoliv zvát své mužské podřízené, i kdyby jenom přátelsky. Jednou se mu trpce vymstilo, když to udělal a sanitář, se kterým myslel, že sdílí zájem o stejný fotbalový tým, si to celé špatně vysvětlil a pak roznášel po nemocnici řeči.

Ale pokud by Nichols pozval jeho… dnes byl v tak dobré náladě, že měl chuť po dvou letech v Atlantidě, zkusit někoho poznat.

“Jako doktor byste měl vědět, že nemáte vynechávat jídla,” napomenul jo Nichols přátelsky. “Zrovna mi končí služba… nedáme si v kantýně něco spolu?” navrhl s nadějí v hlase.

“To bych rád,” souhlasil okamžitě, než si vzpomněl, že by měl ještě zkontrolovat wraithského vojáka. “Jen se stavím v izolaci, podívat se na pacienta a pak bychom se sešli v kantýně… dejme tomu za patnáct minut?”

“Dobře, budu čekat,” rozzářil se Nichols a naklonil se blíž. “Uvidíme se,” rozloučil se nejen slovy, ale i krátkým dotekem na předloktí, znovu se usmál a obrátil k odchodu. 

Carson bezděčně sklouzl pohledem k jeho dlouhým štíhlým nohám a pěkně stavěnému pozadí. Ne, rozhodně by nelitoval možnosti ho víc poznat. Mnohem, mnohem víc…  _ Dobře, Carsone, nejdřív práce a pak zábava _ , napomenul se, ale stejně se nedokázal přimět přestat sledovat houpající se půlky, dokud mu nezmizely za rohem. Pak si povzdechl. Konec podívané a zpátky k objevu tisíciletí.

Izolaci měl kousek.

U dveří pozdravil dva vojáky. V místnosti bylo snížené osvětlení na úroveň pohodlnou pro Wraitha a Rodneymu se dokonce podařilo zvýšit vlhkost. Pacientovi se to evidentně líbilo. Byl na nohou a děsil čtyři strážce tím, že chodil po pokoji a dotýkal se zdí. Pozorovat ho bylo jako pozorovat podivnou, trochu znepokojivou směsici malého zvědavého dítěte a zvířete, které všechno očichávalo a na věci, které se mu nelíbily, vrčelo. Začal se tak chovat hned potom, co dostal tolik jídla, co by stačilo deseti statným mariňákům.

Ptal se Todda, jestli je to normální, odpovědí mu byla otázka, jestli má vojáka znovu utlumit. To samozřejmě Carson nechtěl. Nevěděl, jak daleko to utlumení sahá a pokud by nebyl voják schopen dát najevo bolest nebo jiné pocity, ba dokonce pokud by je nedokázal skutečně pocítit, narušilo by to diagnostiku. Potřeboval ho tak vědomého a schopného komunikovat, jak jen toho byl schopen.

Zatím to vypadalo, že tohle je vrchol jeho intelektuálního projevu. Neuvěřitelný kontrast, když si to srovnal s Toddem, jeho nesmírnými znalostmi v genetice (a zcela určitě i mnoha jiných věcí), štiplavým smyslem pro humor, výraznou osobností a… ano, s prostorem jeho mysli, který byl tak obrovský, až to bylo děsivé.

Odvrátil se od wraithského vojáka a zrovna kontroloval poslední výsledky napojení na monitory, když se dveře otevřely a dovnitř vešel jeden ze sanitářů, tlačící před sebou vozík plný jídla.

“Čas na večeři?” zeptal se Carson s pobaveným úsměvem. 

“Vypadá to tak,” přitakal sanitář, ještě kousek popostrčil vozík a okamžitě zacouval.

Nejdřív nevěděl, proč to udělal, dokud se kolem něj neprohnal mručící voják, který se na vozík vrhl, jakoby to byla kořist, kterou musí skolit. A tak, jako se dravec nezdržoval nějakým stolováním, voják se také do jídla pustil rukama a stále se neobtěžoval s tím, že papírové talíře ve skutečnosti nejsou k jídlu. Naštěstí měl někdo dost rozumu, aby želé vyklepnul z umělohmotného obalu na jeden z talířů do jedné velké hromady.

“Druhý vozík je ještě na chodbě,” podotkl sanitář - Black. 

“Myslím, že zítra zkusíme jiné druhy jídla, než je lidské,” poznamenal si pro sebe, přičemž se mu v hlavě rodila myšlenka, že by možná pro Wraithy byla vhodnější syrová strava. Tepelnou úpravou ztrácela potrava na výživové hodnotě a vzhledem k tomu, že Wraithi měli pravděpodobně potřebu vyšší energetického příjmu, bylo jen logické zkusit něco nezpracovaného. Do budoucna by to vyřešilo problém s množstvím pevné stravy potřebné k tomu, aby Wraithy udržela zdravé. Bylo ještě třeba udělat nějaký výzkum.

“Tak,” usmál se opět na Blacka, “nechám vás tu v klidu. Dobrou noc.”

“Dobrou, doktore.”

Vyšel na chodbu, prošel kolem jídlem naloženého vozíku a pak se zastavil. Obrátil se a vrátil. Na stolku leželo několik čokoládovým muffinů. Přesně podle rozkazu dali vojákovi všechno možné jídlo a měli zapsat, které mu vyhovuje nejvíc. Podle toho, co viděl, byl ochoten jíst úplně všechno, na rozdíl od Todda, kterému nechutnaly mangolové placky. Pravda, byly sice sladké, s ovocným nádechem, skvělé k čaji, ale jejich chuť nebyla moc výrazná. Na rozdíl od čokoládových muffinů. Ty měly výraznou chuť, přesně něco, co by mohlo upoutat pozornost Wraitha, který nejspíš mnoho tisíc let neměl v puse ani sousto, navíc čokoláda se v této galaxii nevyskytovala.

Rychle se podíval na hodinky. Ještě měl čas a laboratoř byla blízko.

Přesunul jeden ze tří muffinů na vedlejší talířek a zbylé dva vzal s sebou, když zamířil do laboratoře. Když k ní dorazil, našel dva mariňáky na chodbě, to znamenalo, že uvnitř byli jenom dva. Snížený dohled, protože tam nebyl s Toddem. Chtěli se k němu připojit, když otevřel dveře, ale gestem je zastavil a zakroutil hlavou. Sice se na sebe podívali, ale poslechli a zůstali venku.

Vstoupil a zastihl Todda, jak kontroluje všechny vzorky, které zatím testovali. Chápal jeho nedůvěru k výsledku jejich prvního klinického testu, sám byl také velice překvapen, jak dobře to šlo. Byl to úspěch a každý malý úspěch bylo třeba alespoň trochu oslavit, než člověk pokračuje dál ve výzkumu. Bylo docela možné, že Wraithi to tak neviděli, ale Carson si oslavu nechtěl nechat ujít.

“Todde,” oslovil ho.

Todd k němu zvedl tvář, aniž by se přestal sklánět nad mikroskopem. Vlasy, které zatím zakrývaly celý mikroskop, se mu svezly dozadu a odhalily jeho krk. Bledý, dlouhý, bez výrazného ohryzku, jaký měli lidští muži a kůži lesknoucí se zeleným třpytem. Carson na tom novém, neznám kuse kůže, utkvěl pohledem. Nikdy neviděl jeho krk, protože ho vždy zakrýval vysoký límec, který byl ale teď rozepnutý a spadlý do stran.   
“Doktore Beckette,” promluvil Todd, tak přilákal Carsonovu pozornost, a narovnal se, “měl jsem za to, že už spíte.”

“Ne, ne, ještě jsem měl práci,” řekl a rychle sklonil pohled k muffinům, jen aby znovu nezíral na Toddovu zelenkavou kůži. Pozvedl talíř s muffiny. “A přinesl jsem tohle.”

Nedostal velkou reakci. Todd zůstal nehybně stát, jen jeho oči klouzaly od Carsonovi tváře k muffinům a zpět. Mohl z něj cítit… váhání a nevyslovenou otázku, která zněla důležitě, ale pravda byla, že na to, aby ji pochopil neměl dostatek schopností. Jen tušil, že Todd pokládá nějaký zásadní dotaz, aniž by použil slova.

“Tak co? Dáte si se mnou?” zeptal se, když bylo ticho příliš dlouho.

Tentokrát Wraith dlouze vydechl a trochu naklonil hlavu.

“Chcete se se mnou podělit o jídlo?” zeptal se, hlas tišší než obvykle, ale bez nepřátelství.

“Je to spíš zákusek, než pořádné jídlo, ale na oslavu našeho úspěchu se přesně hodí,” podotkl, přistoupil k pultu a položil talíř s muffiny vedle mikroskopu (ano, trestuhodná nedbalost brát do laboratoře jídlo a pokládat ho na stůl vedle drahého a citlivého vybavení, ale za roky tady trochu zvlčel). “Jmenuje se to čokoládovým muffin. Je skutečný s opravdovou čokoládou, i když z instantního prášku.”

Todd dál mlčel a díval se mu do očí, tvář nehybnou a nečitelnou, dokonce i všechny předešlé otázky a údiv, vybledli do vzdáleného šumu.

“Můžeme si i připít, ale předpokládám, že alkohol s wraitským organismem nic nedělá, takže by to nemělo ten správný efekt,” promluvil znovu, se vzrůstající nervozitou.

Nečekal, že by mu Todd jeho doměnku potvrdil, což se taky nestalo, ale pomalu zvedl ruku a uchopil muffin mezi dva prsty, jako to předtím udělal s kusem mangolové placky. V Carsonově ruce vypadal muffin docela normálně, akorát tak na čtyři kousnutí (nebo dvě Rodneyho), ale ve Wraithově se zdál malý. Sotva na jedno pořádné sousto.

Vzal ten svůj a pozvedl ho.

“Takže na náš úspěch a ať není poslední!” improvizovaně si připil a zakousl se do muffinu. Nebyl to nejlepší muffin, který kdy jedl, ale po všech zdejších specialitách, to bylo dobré pozemské jídlo, připomínající mu starý domov. Ach, bylo to dlouho, co měl muffin. Vychutnal si ho se zavřenýma protože prostě… všechno bylo pozemské. Jak by ho to mohlo nepotěšit?

Otevřel oči a zjistil, že Todd se svého nedotkl, jen ho upřeně sledoval. Dýchací štěrbiny patrně roztažené a zorničky o dost větší, než měl ještě před chvílí. Ne tenké linky, jaké měl v jasné laboratoři, ale široké, jasně černé panenky, které ač byly stále postavené vertikálně, teď vypadaly víc lidsky než kdy dřív.

Carson se ostře nadechl. Vzduch kolem něj byl naplněn těžkým, intenzivním zájmem, prostupujících tolik úrovní toho slova, že si nedokázal vybrat, jestli je to jen fascinace něčím, co Todd viděl jen zřídka - člověkem, který jí - nebo… Studem nebo rozpaky netlumený sexuální zájem, který byl vystaven na odiv. Žádné skrývání před sebou samým, žádná diskrétnost, kterou si vnucovali lidé i do vlastních emocí a myšlenek. Ne, tohle bylo, jako kdyby se tu před ním svlékl a bez rozpaků oznámil, že s ním chce mít sex.

Cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá teplo, v krku se mu dělal knedlík a kalhoty se mu rychle stávali těsnými. Svatá matko boží, to bylo tak neskutečně trapné. Copak nemohl s Toddem být chvíli… no skoro sám, aniž by se cítil jako patnáctiletý kluk s trvalou erekcí?  _ Bože, Carsone, je ti už skoro čtyřicet. Trochu sebeovládání. _

Uhnul na chvíli pohledem, odkašlal si a pak vzhlédl Wraithovi a povzbudivě se usmál.

“Ani to nezkusíte?” zeptal se tak přívětivě a normálně, jak to přes stažené hrdlo dokázal.

Todd jednou mrkl, což bylo snad poprvé, co ho viděl mrknout, a sklopil pohled ke svému muffinu, aby se na něj podíval, jako kdyby ho nikdy neviděl. Znovu vzhlédl a přimhouřil oči, načež kývl tak, že to spíš vypadalo jako malá poklona. Několikrát viděl, že se tak choval k Elizabeth, jednou nebo dvakrát k Johnovi.

“Pokud chcete své jídlo sdílet, budeme mi potěšením,” řekl zdvořile, ale stále se ani trochu nesnažil zakrýt své vzrušení, jen přešlo do něčeho méně výrazného a štiplavého. Stalo se to všudypřítomným, zemitým pocitem, odvíjejícím se pomale a plinule, stejně jako plynule zvedl zákusek k bílým rtům a s překvapivou přesností ukousl malý kus svými velkými, ostrými zuby.

Carson zamrkal, ale nedokázal odtrhnout oči. Prostě musel sledovat, jak Todd převalil muffin na jazyku a pak se jeho tvář změnila v obraz upřímného překvapení. Podíval se na muffin a opatrně s ním otočil, jakoby to byl vědecký předmět, který má za úkol vyzkoumat.

“Je to překvapivě… chutné,” podotkl, když zase obrátil pozornost ke Carsonovi. Poslední slovo bylo řečeno z hlubokým, dunivým přízvukem deroucím se mu z hrudi, jako vrnění obrovského kocoura.

“Jsem rád, že - “ začal zdvořile, ale slova mu umřela na jazyku, když Todd doširoka otevřel pusu, ukázal nekonečnou řadu bělostných zubů a dlouhý modrý jazyk a prostě dovnitř vložil celý muffin a sklapl. “ vám chutná,” dokončil trochu omámeně.

Todd znovu zavrněl, protože jinak než jako vrnění se to nedalo popsat, trochu vycenil zuby a téměř zavřel oči. Jen na chvíli, než je zase otevře a vrnění přešlo v dlouhý, syčivý povzdech. Čiré vyjádření potěšení. A nejspíš jeden z nejvíc vzrušujících zvuků, který Carson někdy slyšel. To nebylo dobré, vůbec ne. Chtěl s ním mít někdy rozhovor o tom, jak je nevhodné chovat se tak… sexuálně agresivně a přitom sám dělal to samé.

Odložil svůj muffin. Byl nejvyšší čas pro ně pro oba. 

“Ach… vidím, že vaše zvědavost je neutišitelná,” řekl pobaveně Todd, který si musel jeho odhodlanost vyložit jako předzvěst dalších otázek o Wraithské biologii a kultuře.

Rychle k němu vzhlédl.

“Ne, ne tak úplně,” odmítl a zaváhal, asi se nedalo chodit kolem horké kaše. “Je to spíš o lidské biologii a skutečnosti, že mezi námi nejspíš došlo k určitému kulturnímu nedorozumění.”

“Ano, to kulturní nedorozumění,” uchechtl se Todd, tentokrát nejen pobaveně, ale vyloženě posměšné. Ukázal zuby a předklonil se. 

“Ano, to kulturní nedorozumění,” zopakoval pevným hlasem, zachovávaje klid bez ohledu na Wraithův jasný výsměch, což Todda trochu překvapilo, skryl zuby a o něco se odtáhl. “Vím, jak mají Wraithi citlivé smysly a je mi jasné, že moje tělo vysílalo určité signály, které jste si interpretoval jako zájem o vás. Musím připustit, že to nebyla úplně špatná interpretace,” přiznal se, protože věděl, že zakrývat skutečnosti by mu neprošlo. Jeden Toddův koutek se zvedl v křivém, pobaveném úsměvu, a zase se naklonil kupředu. “Na jisté úrovni je nebezpečí pro člověka přitažlivé a to je právě ten problém. Nervozita, strach, ale i obava z neúspěchu, je příčina toho, že se do krve uvolňuje větší množství adrenalinu. Adrenalin v lidském těle působí jako stimulant, zvyšuje prokrvení tkání a svalový tonus, zrychluje srdeční činnost a zlepšuje ostražitost… Jenže velké množství adrenalinu, zejména po delší dobu, poškozuje tkáně, zvláště srdce, a proto se ho tělo snaží vyrovnat endorfiny, které mají uklidňující účinek…”

“Jistě, jistě,” přerušil ho Todd podrážděně a udělal netrpělivé gesto rukou. “Mám dostatečné povědomí o lidské biologii. Kam směřujete, doktore Beckette?”

“Stručně řečeno,” stále zachovával klid a už to šlo mnohem snáž, než předtím, protože se mu podařilo vklouznout do své dobře známé kůže doktora, “kombinace hormonů v lidském těle může vyvolat nekontrolovatelné reakce, jako například sexuální vzrušení v nebezpečných nebo vypjatých situacích. Dokonce, zvláště mužům, se stává, že se erekce objeví i při fyzicky namáhavé činnosti nebo pokud vypijí příliš mnoho kávy. Taková je prostě lidská přirozenost. Sexuální vzrušení nerovná se skutečný zájem,” vyslovil tu nejdůležitější myšlenku a sledoval, jak bude Todd reagovat. Nerozčílil se, neurazil se, ale samozřejmě to ani nevypadalo, že by se hodlal omluvit. Ve skutečnosti měl na tváři znuděný výraz s nepatrnou špetkou znechucení nad lidskostí, což byla emoce tak silná, že ji dokázal snadno interpretovat.

“Nemusíte se obtěžovat s odmítáním. Sheppard mi už vysvětlil, kde je vaše místo,” řekl Todd podrážděně a narovnal se do celé své výšky.

“John s vámi o tom mluvil?” zeptal se překvapeně. Udělal všechno proto, aby před Johnem zakryl co bylo skutečnou pointou včerejší události tady v laboratoři. Byl připraven na to, že mu mariňáci všechno řeknou, ale zároveň spoléhal na to, že většina nedorozumění se odehrála nonverbálně a tak ji nemohli pochopit. Ale John, jak se zdá, věděl všechno. Proč o tom s ním nepromluvil a místo toho šel rovnou za Toddem? To si s ním bude muset vyříkat. Dost dobře si dokázal svoje soukromé věci - a ano, toto spadalo z velká čísti do složky soukromé - řešit sám a rozhodně nepotřeboval silné, mužné rameno podplukovníka Johna Shepparda. Iritoval ho hrdinský hetero šovinismus, kdy si jeho hetero přátelé mysleli, že ho musí chránit (jedno jestli vůči hrubým poznámkám nebo nevhodným návrhům) protože byl gay, utlačovaná menšina, která se neuměla sama bránit.

“Hhmm… přišel za mnou dnes, aby mi se svým obvyklým šarmem vysvětlil…” Toddova slova se vytratila, pootočil hlavu směrem ke dveřím a upřel oči do prázdna.

“Co se stalo?” zeptal se a sám zpozorněl, protože bylo jasné, že se něco děje.

“Voják.”

“Bergmanová, doktoru Carsonovi,” rozeznělo se místností. Jistě, jakmile odešel od Wraithského pacienta, vytáhl si sluchátko a dal ho do kapsy.

“Carson. Mluvte, co se stalo?”

Na druhém konci linky bylo o něco delší ticho, než by se dalo čekat, pak Bergmanová znovu promluvila:

“Došlo k incidentu s Pacientem 1. Začal se chovat agresivně. Nemáme žádné vážně zraněné, ale měl byste přijít.”   
“Dobře, jsme i s Velitelem na cestě,” ukončil hovor, to už byl Todd na nohách a u dveří.

Rychle ho následoval a s nimi všichni čtyři strážní. Vypadalo to, že jejich slavnostní muffin snědli příliš brzy.


	10. Chapter 10

John zabočil do chodby ke karanténě a hned uviděl Browna sedět na lehátku a doktora Anshu Něconevyslovitelného, jak mu ošetřoval silně krvácející rány po drápech na ruce.

“Jak jste na tom, Browne?” Zastavil se u jeho lůžka.

“Dobrý, pane, jenom škrábnutí.” Usmál se povzbudivě Brown, ale ve tváři byl pobledlý a zpocený a rychle dýchal. Typické známky ztráty krve.

“Vypadá to, že drápy nepoškodily žádné šlachy. Byla zasažena hlavně kůže. Bude třeba šití, ale zahojí se rychle,” informoval ho drobný indický lékař, “Doktor Beckett a doktorka Bergmanová jsou nahoře s tím Wraithem.”

John kývl, poplácal Borowna po zdravém rameni a zamířil k pozorovatelně.

Ostatní mariňáci stáli před dveřmi karantény, zbraně v pohotovosti, ale nezraněni. Rychle kolem nich prošel, pohledem zkontroloval, že byla karanténa uzamčená a zabočil na schody do pozorovacího atria.

Dalším rychlým pohledem zkontroloval, že karanténní místnost byla temná, ale ne prázdná - naštěstí - co mohl soudit podle videa z ultračervené kamery, které zrovna běželo na jedné z obrazovek. Kolem ní byla doktorka Bergmanová, Carson a samozřejmě hlavní zloduch dnešního večera; Todd. S jeho příchodem všichni tři odtrhli pohled od obrazovky a podívali se na něj.

Zaměřil se hned na viníka.

“Tak fajn, co jsi provedl?” zeptal se přímo.

“Já nic neudělal,” zavrčel Todd nazpět.

“Tvůj voják napadl moje lidi a ty mi chceš tvrdit, že o tom nic nevíš?”

“Kdybych na vás chtěl zaútočit, udělám to už dávno a nebudu čekat, než použijeme retrovirus.”

“Já ti nevím, mě přijde jako docela dobrý nápad svést vinu na retrovirus.”

Tentokrát udělal Todd krok kupředu a z hrudi se mu vydralo za vrčení, nevýrazné, ale dostatečně upozorňující, aby John už nepokračoval. Tak to leda houby. Jeden z jeho lidí měl ruku, jako kdyby mu ji sežral mlýnek na maso a ten, kdo byl zodpovědný, si to taky odpyká. 

“Nikdo z nás, včetně Todda, neví, co se tu stalo,” vstoupil jim do toho Beckett velitelským hlasem doktora, “Zrovna jsme se to chystali zjistit. Doktorko Bergmanová, můžete podplukovníkovi zopakovat, co jste řekla nám.”

“Jistě,” kývl Bergmanová, “Nejdřív byl Pacient 1 neklidný, přestal jíst a po chvíli začal zvracet. Byla jsem zrovna na cestě ze dveří,” pokynula ke dveřím pozorovatelny, “když zaútočil na stráže. Pokusili se ho zastavit střelbou, ale neúspěšně. Poslala jsem je ven a izolaci uzamknula, pak jsem zhasla světla, protože jsem doufala, že to pacienta uklidní. Wraithi trpí druhově vrozenou fotofobií,” dodala na vysvětlení. “Nakonec jsem zavolala doktora Becketta a mezitím sledovala pacienta na ultračervené kameře.”

“Dobře, zdá se, že ho to uklidnilo,” přitakal Carson.

“Ne,” odmítl Todd ostře, přesunul se ke sklu a podíval skrze něj do neprostupné temnoty dole. Člověk by tam viděl možná tak vlastní ruku do půl metru před sebou, tolik zhruba světla poskytovaly tenké zářící pásky kolem dveří. Ale Todd? Zdálo se, že propátrává tmu stejně snadno, jako kdyby byl jasný den.

“Není klidný, je na lovu. Skrývá se. Čeká. Je připraven zaútočit,” oznámil dutým hlasem, načež se prudce obrátil a ukázal na Bergmanovou, “Rozsviťte světla na třicet procent.”

Carson kývl.

“Udělejte to. Uvidíme ho, ale on nebude oslněný.”

Doktorka Bergmanová se dotkla panelu a světlo v karanténě se začalo pozvolna rozsvěcet a odhalovat spoušť, kterou tam wraithský voják způsobil. Lehátko bylo převržené, opěrky rukou urvané. Vozík s jídlem ležel opodál, chybělo mu jedno kolo a jeho obsah byl rozházený po celé místnosti, kde se mísil se zvratky rozmanitých barev, zbytky rozmlácených monitorů a lékařských přístrojů. A mezi tím vším, skryt za převrženým lehátkem, seděl wraithský voják… nebo spíš to, co mělo být Wraith. Zůstaly mu oči, zářící žlutě, jako oči šelmy a také fosforeskující vlasy, teda část z nich, protože větší byla pryč, nahrazena krustou modrých šupin, které pokrývaly také jeho krk. Rostly dolů po pravé ruce, která byla alespoň čtyřikrát taková, jako normálně a zdeformovaná do něčeho jako klepeto. Nad klepetem ruka pulzovala a John mohl přísahat, že je celé mokrá a lepkavá. Jak vypadaly druhá ruka nebylo z jeho úhlu vidět, ale přinejmenším rameno bylo pokryté jen jemnými modrými šupinami, zato záda? To, co mu tam rozervalo košili, vypadalo jako deformované krovky nějakého obrovského brouka. Zbytek těla byl zakrytý vozíkem, ale určitě nevypadal o moc líp.

“Tak jo. Odsajte odtamtud vzduchu,” nařídil Bergmanové.

“Ne!” zakázal ostře Todd a prudce se k němu obrátil. 

John si v duchu povzdechl. Dobře, to bylo od něj zbytečně kruté. Mohl zkusit svůj rozkaz formulovat o trochu citvěji, šlo přeci jen o Toddova vojáka, ale zároveň… podíval se do zatemnělé místnosti. To, co tam bylo, se už nepodobalo Wraithovi. Ale možná tam někde uvnitř pořád Wraith byl. Jasně, s nepříjemným pocitem, si dokázal vybavit sám sebe, uzamčeného v těle pomalu se měnícím na brouka. Na něco velmi podobného tomu, čím byl teď Wraith. A dovedl si sám sebe představit na Toddově místě, pokud by šlo o někoho z jeho lidí. Udělal by všechno pro to, aby svému člověku pomohl. Neměl to právě chtít upřít Toddovi. Jo, bylo to od něj bezcitné.

“Myslíte, že se s tím dá něco dělat?” obrátil se na oba doktory.

“Dokud nezjistím proč k takovým mutací došlo, nemohu - “

“O to nejde,” přerušil ho Todd, “Potřebujeme ho živého. Z živé tkáně snáze zjistíme, kde retrovirus selhal.

“Ano, to je pravda,” přitakal Carson, “a kromě toho možná najdeme způsob, jak mutace zvrátit. Připravím sedativa, která budou účinkovat i na Wraitha. Jen bude muset někdo jít dovnitř…”

“Zbytečná ztráta času. Dokáži ho zvládnout,” přerušil ho opět Todd a udělal krok ke dveřím.

John mu zastoupil cestu.

“Nepůjdeš tam sám.”

“Nehodlám se starat o tvé lidi,” sykl Todd nazpět a pokusil se ho znovu obejít.

Zastoupil mu cestu podruhé.

“Já se o sebe dokážu postarat sám,” odpověděl ostře.

Podruhé Todd už neprotestoval, naopak krátce kývl na souhlas. Bylo rozhodnuto. Zamířili k izolaci, Todd mu šel v patách a Carson po jeho boku.

“Buďte velmi opatrní, abyste se nedostali do kontaktu s jeho tělními tekutinami,” informoval je Carson, když stanuli před dveřmi do izolace. “Retrovirus měl být touhle dobou už neaktivní, ale evidentně není. Kdyby se vám dostal do krve…”

“Chápu,” přikývl John a natáhl se po zbrani, kterou mu jeden z mariňáků sám nabídl, protože dobře věděl, k čemu se chystá, “Kdyby se to stalo, zase si udělám výlet do broučího hnízda.”

“Tentokrát ne,” odmítl Carson. “Jedná se o jiný typ retroviru. Jsem si docela jistý, že kdyby se jím nakazil člověk, nedalo by se s tím nic dělat.”

John zpozorněl.

“Co Brown?”

“Prohlédl jsem jeho zranění. Podle jeho charakteru je nepravděpodobné, že se nakazil, ale už jsem mu nechal nasadit antivirovou léčbu a budeme ho sledovat.”

“Jdeme?” zeptal se netrpělivě Todd dřív, než se stačil zeptat, co by se s Brownem (nebo s ním samotným, když na to přijde) stalo, pokud by byl nakažen. Vrhli na Wraitha ostrý pohled, na který mu Todd odpověděl popuzeným zahučením, ale nic víc si neřekli. Nebylo to třeba.

John přistoupil k ovládacímu panelu, zbraň připravenou. Todd se postavil na druhou stranu dveří. Johnovimuži se shromáždili do půlkruhu před dveřmi, aby zastavili wraithského vojáka, kdyby se pokusil uniknout. Zkontroloval všechny pohledem, včetně Carsona a Bergmanové, kteří se skrývali za nejbližším rohem. Mimo palebnou linii a dost daleko od běsnícího Wraitha.

Koukl na Todda, ten kývl. Přejel rukou po ovládání a dveře se otevřely. Uvnitř bylo ticho, nic se nepokusilo dostat ven ani jim zabránit vstoupit. Znovu se podíval na Todda a pokynul mu palcem dovnitř. Chtěl se o vojáka postarat sám, měl přednost. Wraith ani nezaváhal a vklouzl do dveří, jako kdyby byla tma uvnitř místnosti jeho nejlepší přítel.

To mu John zatraceně záviděl, protože když on vstoupil za ním, musel nechat svoje oči přivyknout, zatímco situaci sledoval jen ušima a poslepu hmatal po ovladači dveří, aby je za sebou zavřel. Ještěže stál Todd jen dva kroky před ním, jako hlavní cíl. On vojáka viděl, John by byl na pár vteřin prakticky slepý.

Přejel rukou po panelu, dveře se zavřely a v ten okamžik byla kolem tma. Zamrkal. Tma před ním najednou ustoupila stranou, jako velký přízrak a odhalila šerou místnost. Zatracený Wraith! To jediné si stačil pomyslet, než zahlédl jak se k němu neskutečnou rychlostí řítí dvě zářící oči. Téměř stiskl spoušť, když si vzpomněl na dvě věci a) Carson ho chtěl živého b) při střelbě všude stříkala krev a poslední co chtěl bylo, změnit se v brouka a umřít. Střelba tedy byla až poslední možnost.

Bleskurychle si vybavil, jak vypadala místnost když ji viděl z pozorovatelny a vzpomněl si na kovový lékařský tác po jeho levici.

Uhnul blížícímu se Wraithovi, sebral ze země tác a když se k němu voják znovu obrátil a rozmáchl se rukou, nastavil ho proti němu. Klepeto projelo kovem jako nůž máslem, ale naštěstí ostrý konec neudělal dost velkou díru, aby se do něj vešlo celé. To ale Wraitha nijak nezastavilo. S neuvěřitelnou silou se snažil prodrat klepetem skrze tác a tlačil tak Johna dozadu ke zdi. Narazil do ní a klepeto divoce zaklapalo. Z jeho konců na zem kapala slizká krmná tekuti, a s poza okraje tácu se natahovala ruka, která se Johna snažila drapnout za krk, košili… prostě ho popadnout. S největším úsilím se mu dařilo držet Wraitha od sebe a hranou tácu odrážet i jeho drápatou ruku, ale nemohl to zvládat věčně.

Nastavil hlaveň proti vojákovu břichu a téměř stiskl spoušť, když…. Kolem vojákova krku se objevila bílá ruka, jak ho Todd chytl a druhou ruku mu položil na hlavu. Voják téměř okamžitě přestal bojovat a začal s sebou škubat. Todd hrdelně zavrčel. Voják sebou ještě jednou cukl, vydal chrčivý zvuk a pak prostě odpadl s tupou ranou na zem.

Světla v místnosti se okamžitě naplno rozsvítila. Světlo bylo jasné i pro Johna, ale to mu nezabránilo cítit hluboké zadostiučinění, když Todd podrážděně zavrčel a zvedl ruku k očím, aby si je kryl. To měl za to, že ho chtěl nechat sežrat zmutovaným wraithským vojákem.

“Ty parchante jeden!” sykl na Wraitha. “Použil si mne jako návnadu!”

“Návnada se neumí bránit. Ty ses bránil, Shepparde.”

Nadechoval se ke sprosté odpovědi, když se dveře otevřely a vpustily dovnitř tým mariňáků. Ustoupil jim, společně s Toddem, stranou, aby mohli obklíčit bezvědomého vojáka. Po mariňácích dovnitř vběhl Carson. Zkontroloval je oba rychlým pohledem, než se protáhl mezi mariňáky a poklekl k ležícímu wraithskému vojákovi, v ruce skener.

“Je naživu, ale už dlouho nebude. Je mi líto,” řekl a zvedl upřímně lítostivý pohled k Toddovi.

Samozřejmě že ten nijak nereagoval, jen trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu a shlédl na vojáka. Na jeho hlase nebyla slyšet jediná emoce, když poznamenal:

“Pak musíme jednat rychle.”

°°O°°

Po rychlé prohlídce a ještě rychlejší povinné sprše, byl John zpátky na galerii pozorovací místnosti, tentokrát s číslem dvě. Elizabeth už tam byla a zamračeně shlížela dolů, na teď už mrtvého wraithského vojáka, který byl připraven na pitvu. Bylo jasné, že má starosti, jak sledovala Carsona, připravujícího se k pitvě, a Todda, který kolem kroužil jako velký žralok.

Postavil se po jejím boku a strčil si ruce do kapes.

Prohlídka a sprcha ho uklidnila natolik, že už neměl chuť prohodit sklem židli a trefit se s ní Toddovi přímo do hlavy. O střelbě si ještě nebyl jistý, pořád mu vězel v hlavě nápad prostřelit Wraithovi obě kolena, ale přímá konfrontace pěst na pěst, ta už ho nelákala. Doufal, že tento nově nabytý klid předá i Elizabeth.

“Tak jak?” zeptal se po chvíli ticha.

“Zemřel teď, je to,” podívala se na hodinky, “dvanáct minut. Todd i Carson trvali na okamžité pitvě.”

“Budem tu sami?” položil druhou otázku, přičemž samozřejmě myslel Rodneyho, protože Teyla odešla těsně po testu na pevninu za svými lidmi kvůli nouzovému volání a Ronon šel s ní. Elizabeth je oba pustila, jelikož prý byli zavřeni na základně poslední čtyři týdny zcela dobrovolně a mají vypadnout alespoň na pár hodin, než se z toho zblázní. To bylo ještě v době, kdy to vypadalo, že retrovirová terapie by mohla mít úspěch a tak nebude vadit, když dva jejich nejlepší lidi budou na pár hodin pryč.

“Rodney pracuje. Nechala jsem ho, tady by byl k ničemu,” odpověděla s nepatrným, leč vědoucím úsměvem, kterým naznačovala, že jediné, co by McKey dělal, by bylo zhnusené vykřikování, zakrývání oči a vyhrožování, že bude za chvíli zvracet. Pohled na krev, natožpak na orgány, nebyl pro Rodney ani po všech těch letech příliš snesitelný. Kdyby to tak byla jeho jediná chyba, život s ním by byl ráj.

“Není naštvaný,” podotkl po dalších pár vteřinách a Elizabeth na něj tázavě pohlédla, “Myslím Todda. Nevypadal naštvaně. Jestli se nás pokusí zničit, tak to nebude proto, že jsme mu zabili vojáka pokusným retrovirem.”

“Hned jsem o něco klidnější,” odvětila Elizabeth patřičně jízlivě, ale kdesi pod tím, hluboko v hlase, byla vděčnost za to ujištění.

Lehce se na ni usmál.

“Do záznamu,” zazněl místností Beckettův hlas. “Subjekt: Wraithský voják. Věk: Neznámý. Jméno: Označení Pacient 1. Poznámky: Účastník klinické studie retrovirové léčby. Označení retroviru: WM 2,01 - 38A. Pitvu provádí doktor Carson Beckett. Asistuje Velitel Wraithského úlu. Popis zevních deformací: rozsáhlé kožní deformace v důsledku zbujení chitinových…”

Carsonův hlas se stal monotonním, jak popisoval všechno, co mohli sami vidět. Šupiny všude po těle vojáka, stejně jako podivně zdeformovaný obličej, jako kdyby se mu zcela propadl nos. Jak Carson odstranil oblečení, ukázaly se další šupiny, které už nebyli ani tak šupiny, jako souvislé pláty už na první pohled tvrdého materiálu - chitinu - pokrývající velké části hrudníku. Nepříjemně mu to připomnělo jeho vlastní zkušenost, i když v jeho případě byl povrch kůže pružný, byť pevný jako kevlar, tady u Wraitha? Když Carson na plát poklepal, znělo to dutě a pevně. Dalo se v tom vůbec dýchat? napadlo ho těsně předtím, než to samé do záznamu poznamenal Beckett.

Další na pořadí dne bylo klepeto. Tomu Carson věnoval velkou pozornost, důkladně ho popsal do záznamu, nafotil ze všech úhlů a dokonce si přizval blíž Todda, který zatím jenom kroužil kolem a pozoroval všechno z dálky. Todd se ke Carsonovi přiblížil zezadu a podíval se mu přes rameno. Téměř se dotýkal svým tělem jeho zad. John se zamračil, když to sledoval a mariňáci, rozestavení kolem zdí, postoupili kupředu.

Mentálně aktivoval spojení s izolací dole.

“Hej, kámo, jeden krok vzad!”

Zatímco Carson k němu zvedl překvapený pohled, jako kdyby si vůbec nevšiml, že má Wraitha namačkaného na zádech, tak Todd vyslal pobavené zablýsknutí očima, než ustoupil vzad. Teprve v tu chvíli se k němu Carson obrátil, jen aby se krátce podíval, kam až Wraith ustoupil a ani tak nevypadal znepokojeně. Naopak vyslal k Johnovi pohled, kterým říkal, že se o sebe dokáže postarat sám.

John mírně pokrčil rameny. Tohle byla prostě jeho práce. Starat se o své lidi. 

Když se Carson s Toddem konečně odpoutali od klepeta, tak se přesunuli ke spodní části těla. Doktor rozřezal chirurgickými nůžkami kožené kalhoty, rozhrnul je a… John se znechuceně zašklebil.

Dvakrát byl na pitvě vojáka a už si zvykl na fakt, že mezi nohama neměli nic. Žádné péro ani nic tomu podobného, jenom díru nebo spíš jako kloaku, jen míň viditelnou. Protože, dokud Carson nezačal otvor zkoumat, byla to jen tenká, šedozelené čára mezi nohama, které by si sotva všiml. Jenže to, co měl mezi nohama voják bylo… blé. Nebo taky kurevsky odpornou věc velikosti mužského předloktí, širokou zrovna tak, plné hrbolů velikosti ořechu leskle zelené barvy, jako chitinová skořápka na hrudníku a končící… jo, rozhodně to byl zasraný bodec. A to všechno obalené slizem zelené barvy.

Elizabeth po jeho boku vydala znechucený zvuk, přitiskla si hřbet ruky na pusu a odvrátila pohled. Sám se na to radši znovu nepodíval a zaměřil se na Carsona.

“Prosím, Beckette, řekni, že to není jeho pér… ehm, penis,” dokončil víc klinicky, rychlý pohled vrhnutý na Elizabeth. Ta už kupodivu přestala odvracet oči, ani ruku si na pusu netiskla, ale pořád vypadala znechuceně.

“Vojáci nemají žádné definované pohlavní ústrojí, ani mužské ani ženské,” odpověděl mu Carson, když s vědeckým zaujetím uchopil tu věc do kleští a pozvedl ji z lůžka, aby si ji mohl lépe prohlédnout. “Mají jenom vývod z trávicího traktu a močové trubice zakrytý kožními záhyby. Určitě není normální, aby měl něco podobného lidskému penisu.”

John nevěřil, že by tohle… tu věc… mohl Carson přirovnat k lidskému penisu, ale koneckonců byl doktor a asi věděl o čem mluví.

“Jestli je to podobné pohlavním orgánům trubců nemohu posoudit, nikdy jsem žádný neviděl,” dodal Beckett a zvedl tázavý pohled k Toddovi.

Wraith se přesunul blíž k vojákovým nohám a lakonicky si tu věc prohlédl. Vlastně podobně jako Carson, tedy jako kdyby to byl jen nějaký objekt určený k vědeckému průzkumu.

“Má to určité znaky gitusu, ale v mnohém se to podobá pářícímu bodci iratuského brouka,” zhodnotil to po delším pohledu.

“Jaké znaky?” uniklo Johnovi úplně samo od sebe, i když mu Elizabeth věnovala přísný pohled, kterým ho asi chtěla umlčet, než pokračoval: “Obvod? Délka? Nebo ta ostrá, špičatá věc na konci?”

“Pochybuji, že je ostrá,” podotkl Todd, načež se natáhl pro lékařské nůžky, zlehka uchopil bodec na konci vojákova penisu a jednoduše ho ohnul. Bodec se poddal, ohnul se téměř v pravém úhlu, a když ho pustil, pozvolna se vrátil do své původní podoby. “Jak jsem si myslel, je to jen chrupavčitá tkáň.”

“Ano. Pravděpodobně prodloužená močová trubice, která vede skrze falus,” pokynul Carson rukou k té věci, co ji předtím nazval penisem, “a vystupuje ven, kde se bude struktura zpevňovat, aby odolala vnějším vlivům. Předpokládám, že to je část rozmnožovacích orgánů, kterou u Wraithů nenajdu?” zeptal se Carson s jasnou a pro Johna částečně pochopitelnou zvědavostí. 

Protože kam by, do hajzlu, Todd schoval něco takového, i kdyby to mělo jenom poloviční velikost. Jasně, měl sice kabát, který mu zakrýval rozkrok, ale s něčím takovým, ostrým nebo chrupavčitým, v kalhotách, se prostě nedalo chodit. Natož si sednout. Todd chodil jako člověk - víceméně, když přehlédl fakt, že jeden jeho krok byly skoro dva jeho. Sedal si jako člověk. Lehal si jako člověk. V kalhotách musel mít něco mnohem lidštějšího, než to, co bylo vidět u mrtvého vojáka na stole. Prostě obyčejného ptáka, možná zeleného, ale tvarem, velikostí, vším docela normálního. Že ano? To dávalo smysl. Ach sakra, vážně přemýšlel o tom, jak vypadá Wraithské péro?!

“Ano. A velikost je také abnormální,” objasnil Todd klidně.

“Takže ta barva a ty… ty… hrbolnaté věci… tam, to je úplně normální?”

“Vážně musíme rozebírat tvar, velikost a… barvu?” vypadla do toho Elizabeth, než mu Todd stačil odpovědět. “Je mi jasné, že lidští a wraithští muži se v tomhle nejspíš neliší a vždycky, když na to přijde, musí porovnávat svoje rodinné klenoty, ale nepřijde mi to vzhledem k situaci,” poukázala rukou na mrtvého vojáka, “důležité ani vhodné.”

“Ovšem, doktorko Weirová, máte pravdu. Hašteřit se jako děti není vhodné,” souhlasil Todd s malou úklonou jejím směrem. “Mýlíte se ale v tom, že to není podstatné. Vysvětluje to, proč na mě voják zaútočil.”

“Retrovirus způsobil, že pohlavně dozrál,” přitakal Carson.

“A pářící a teritoriální instinkty, nekontrolované vyvinutou myslí, ho dovedly k tomu, že zaútočil na mě - trubce, pod jehož plnou kontrolou měl být,” dokončil za něj Todd myšlenku, zatímco Carson vědoucně pokyvoval hlavou. John spolkl komentář o tom, že ho Todd téměř nechal roztrhat zaživa jen proto, že jeho voják měl teď větší péro než on sám. To rozhodně spadalo do kategorii řečí o velikosti a obvodu.

“Musel to být důsledek rozsáhlých hormonálních změn,” podoknul Carson neradostně a odložil wraithské péro. “Něco, co v mých počítačových simulacích nebylo ani naznačeno. Jednoduše se to nemělo stát.”

“Jak oba dobře víme, počítačové simulace jsou obvykle daleko od skutečnosti,” řekl Todd a pokynul k mrtvému tělo. “Doporučuji se přesunout rovnou k trávicímu traktu. Ten měl dostát, společně s krmnou rukou, největších změn.”

Doktor souhlasně pokýval hlavou a se stále zamračeným výrazem se přesunul k wraithově břichu. Nejdřív se chopil obyčejného skalpelu, aby se pokusil udělat ypsilonový řez, ale ostří mu po chitinové kůži klouzalo. Odložil tedy skalpel a vzal rovnou řezačku na kosti. Za setrvalého bzučení se řezačka snadno zakousla do krunýře, jak Carson zvolil úplně jiný přístup a začal řezat z boku. Kolem řezu se ven začala valit rudozelená tekutina, které mírně bublala. Rozhodně nic, co by mělo téct z mrtvoly jakéhokoliv živočišného druhu. Jak Carson, tak Todd to okomentovali výměnou pohledu. Elizabeth po Johnově boku přistoupila blíž k oknu a ještě o něco víc se zachmuřila. Člověk nemusel být doktor, aby už teď věděl, že retrovirus udělal víc škody, než užitku.

Řezačka rychle postupovala kupředu, hnusný sliz se valil ven a kapal na zem. Konečně to naposledy křuplo, jak se Carsonovi podařilo doslova uříznout vršek Wraithova břicha. Potom vzal do ruku kleště a docela snadno zdvihl plát a odklopil ho stranou. Nejdřív Beckettt, pak i Todd nahlédli dovnitř.

“Ach můj bože…” vydechl Carson.

“Co se stalo?” zeptala se Elizabeth.

Odpovědí na její otázku bylo, že se Carson natáhl pro kameru, který visela nad stolem a stáhl ji blíž, téměř až do žaludku mrtvého Wraita. Na obrazovce po Johnově pravici se objevil jasný obraz vnitřností, nebo spíš toho, co z nich zbylo. Vypadalo to spíš jako tekutina, ve které se vznášely velké kusy orgánů, nejspíš ještě napojeny jeden na druhý. Od Elizabeth bylo slyšet znechucené zalapání po dechu.

“Předpokládám, že žaludeční kyselina rozleptala žaludeční stěnu, ta se pak roztrhla a obsah žaludku, společně s kyselinami, se rozlil do břišní a hrudní dutiny,” odpověděl Carson.

“To se ale stalo až po smrti, ne?” zeptal se John s trochou naděje, protože ne, ani zatracený wraithský voják si nezasloužil, aby se jeho orgány rozpadly zaživa.

“Obávám se, že ne. Vidím tu jasné známky počínající regenerace,” odvětil doktor, když vytáhl něco, co asi bylo srdce, ven z hrudníku a zvedl ho blíž ke kameře. “Muselo to neskutečně bolet. Ubohý chlapec,” dodal soucitně.

“Ano, ta bolest byla ke konci slovem nepopsatelná,” souhlasil Todd plochým hlasem.

Po jeho prohlášení se rozhostilo ticho, během kterého nemohl John neuvažovat, jak moc vlastně Todd cítil, co se s jeho vojákem děje. Jak moc to cítil kterýkoliv Wraith. Mohli cítit, když jejich vojáky zasáhli střelbou? Co zničení úlů? Dokázali si to Wraithi, na nějaké podvědomé úrovni uvědomit? Nebo dokonce vědomě? Pokud by na otázky odpověď kladně, bylo by to sakra zneklidňující. Jedna věc byla bojovat s těmi, co ohrožují Atlantidu nebo nevinné lidi kdekoliv ve vesmíru, ale zároveň s tím útočit na všechny Wraithy v celém vesmíru? To bylo něco jiného, vždyť… mezi Wraithy museli být i děti. Sakra. Sakra. Sakra. Do prdele. I na úlech, které zničili mohly být děti. Někde tam, na všech těch podlažích, kam se nedostali. Do prdele podruhé. Při té představě se mu zhoupl žaludek a cítil kyselo na jazyku, jako kdyby měl každou chvíli zvracet. Až do teď si nejspíš odmítal přiznat, že úly nebyly jen válečné lodi, ale po tom, co Todd právě řekl… nějak ho ta myšlenka naplno udeřila a doslova zmrazila.

Jako kdyby Todd jeho myšlenky vycítil, zvedl k němu pohled a jeho výraz, intenzivní pohled v jeho očí, nevyslovená otázka, jestli si John teď uvědomuje… to všechno ho donutilo se odvrátil jak od Todda, tak o rozpuštěných vnitřností na obrazovce. A zhluboka se nadechnout. Nastavi tomu záda.

Ucítil Elizabethin pohled, ale neřekla mu nic, naopak se obrátila k Toddovi:

“Je nám to nesmírně líto, Veliteli. Věřte, že nic takového jsme neměli v úmyslu. Retrovirus měl být jen způsob, jak umožnit mír mezi Wraithskými frakcemi a Wraithy a lidmi.”

“Za sebe mohu říct, že bych nikdy neudělal nic, co by přivodilo člověku nebo Wraithovi tak hroznou smrt,” připojil se Carson.

Teď byla nejspíš řada na něm, aby řekl něco soucitného, jenže jakékoliv slova mu hořkla na jazyku. Nikdy nebyl moc dobrý v projevování citů a v omluvách a to ani když šlo o jeho vlastní rodinu, natožpak když to byl nějaký zatracený Wraithský velitel, který mu zachránil život. Prostě se nezmohl na to cokoliv říct. Protože dlouho mlčel, vzal si slovo opět Todd:

“Překvapivě vám věřím. Nicméně to nemění nic na tom, že pokus byl evidentně neúspěšný,” pronesl Todd hladce, klidně, což přimělo Johna se obrátil, jelikož tušil, kam míří. “Zjevně potřebuje váš retrovirus ještě mnoho laboratorních testů, než bude připraven na další klinický test. To zabere čas, který nemám. Hodlám se co nejdřív vrátit na svůj úl.”

“Nemůžete tomu dát ještě alespoň týden?” zeptal se naléhavě Beckett. “Bez vaší pomoci mi výzkum zabere dvakrát tolik času.”

“Říkal jsem, že můj čas zde je omezen,” odvětil ostře Todd.

“Chápu,” ozvala se Elizabeth. “Můžete odejít, kdykoliv chcete, stačí jenom říct, na jakou adresu, nicméně bych já, a určitě i doktor Beckett, ocenili, kdybyste zůstal alespoň do zítřka. Vyhodnotil pitvu a nejnovější testy.”

Chvíli zůstal Todd nehybně, než pomalu přikývl.

“To je přijatelné. Také mám zájem zjistit, co se mému vojákovi stalo.”

“Pustíme se do toho okamžitě,” dodal Carson rozhodně.

Tak to vypadalo, že budou mít společnost Wraithů už jen jedinou noc. Mělo by ho to těšit a těšilo, znamenalo to větší bezpečí pro všechny jeho lidi na základně, ale… zároveň ho napadlo, jestli bude mít ještě příležitost s Toddem mluvit. Potřeboval vědět víc o… úlech. Asi doufal, že by ho to mohlo zbavit viny, ale tušil, že to bude naopak.

Sledoval Todda, jak vychází z izolace a znovu, jako kdyby slyšel jeho myšlenky, se napůl otočil a zvedl k němu oči. Srát na to. Nepotřeboval s ním mluvit, věděl jak by odpověděl.

Kurva.


	11. Chapter 11

Jejich čas byl měřen přesně na minutu a snažili se ho využít efektivně. Oba, ale Carson zejména. Zůstal vzhůru celou noc a po Toddově boku pracovali úplně mlčky. Jako člověk měl dojem, že by měl říct víc, než to chabé ujištění, že je mu wraithského vojáka líto, ale… forma komunikace, kterou během týdnů s Toddem navázali nepotřebovala ani z jeho strany tolik slov, jako kdyby byli oba lidé. Ponechal prostě naprostou volnost své lítosti nad ztrátou pacienta, života, jejich projektu vedoucímu k míru v galaxii i vinu nad tím, že se to všechno stalo. Nechal to běžet, jak to běželo a Todd to přijímal s klidem, který by nikdo nemohl nabrat za jeden lidský život, ale zároveň ne chladně nebo lhostejně. Jen to bral, jak to leželo a bylo.

Když nemusel nic říkal, nebyl důvod k rozpakům a nervozitě. Ne kvůli tomu, co se stalo vojákovi.

Ale kvůli ubíhajícímu času nervozitu rozhodně cítil. Čím méně ho měli, tím častěji zabloudil pohledem k nástěnným hodinám a pokaždé, když viděl, že je ručička zase o kousek blíž přísně danému termínu, jeho žaludek udělal kotrmelec a poklesl.

Bylo jasné, že nemohou vyřešit problém s retrovirem během jedné noci, protože zatím ještě ani nepochopili, kde ten problém vězí. Viděl to na další týdny ne-li měsíce společné práce, aby se dopátrali odpovědi a možná řešení. Tolik času neměli. 

A čas samozřejmě nebyl ani na to, aby dozvěděl víc o wraithské společnosti, biologii netýkající se krmení, a úlech. Nebyla na to ani vhodná příležitost. Copak mohl pokládat zvědavé otázky pár hodin potom, co Todd přišel o jednoho ze svých lidí? Nebo během tak krátké doby, kterou měli na práci a utrácet tak drahocenné minuty? Ne, ani jedno z toho by neudělal, i když litoval promarněné příležitost.

Kromě toho všeho… připustil si, že mu bude chybět Todd sám. Způsob, jak spolu mluvili. Jak elegantně pracoval s nástroji svými dlouhými prsty. To, jak přimhouřil oči, když ho něco pobavilo, a vydal vrčivý zvuk ze kterého Carsonovi běhal mráz po zádech…  _ Ach, Carsone, Carsone, když si uvažoval, že je načase se s někým seznámit, neznamenalo to, že se máš zakoukat do Wraitha jako náctiletá školačka _ , pomyslel si se sebeironií.

“Je čas.” Toddův hlas zazněl do zvuků laboratoře nepřiměřeně ostře, jakoby to bylo poprvé co promluvil. A možná to tak skutečně bylo.

Carson otočil hlavu k hodinám. Bylo přesně devět třicet ráno, to znamenalo patnáct minut před plánovaným odchodem Wraithů z Atlantidy. Todd byl jako vždycky naprosto přesný a - dalo by se říct že bohužel - John byl obvykle také velmi přesný. Vojensky přesný. Takže se Carson ani nestačil zvednout ze židle, dveře se otevřely a v nich stál John se dvěma dalšími mariňáky. A kdesi v pozadí byli vidět další čtyři, kteří obklopovali druhého vojáka.

“Zdravím,” řekl John krátce, jen rychle se podíval na Todda a pak se obrátil na Carsona. “My jsme připraveni. Co vy?”

“Neudělali jsme ani desetinu práce, kterou jsem doufal, že stihneme,” odpověděl za sebe i Todda, protože otázka byla mířena jen na něj. Od včerejší pitvy byl John duševně sevřenější než dítě s kolikou. Dusil v sobě pocity viny tak hluboko, že to byly jen znepokojivé odlesky kdesi vzadu a zbytek byl přísná vojenská disciplína, skrz kterou by se musel Carson prohádat, aby zjistil, co se děje. 

“Ne vaší vinou, doktore Beckette,” ozval se, k jeho malému překvapení Todd, když kolem něj procházel směrem k Sheppardovi. “Jsem připraven jít, Johne Shepparde.”

“Jo dobře. Jasně,” zamumlal neurčitě John a vyhnul se Toddovu pohledu.

“Doprovodím vás.” Carson se rychle zvedl, aby je mohl následovat. “Pokud to tedy nevadí,” dodal, když na něj Todd upřel nečitelný pohled a ve stejnou chvíli nechal svou mysl zahalit stejný důstojným, velkolepým závojem, se kterým do této laboratoře přišel. A který se během těch pár týdnů trochu zvedl a ukázal Carsonovi z Wraithského velitele víc, než co úmyslně ukazoval světu.

“Budete vítán, Carsone Beckette.” Pokynul mu hlavou a zopakoval jeho jméno s důležitostí v každé pečlivě vyslovené slabice. Kdyby si to neuvědomil Carson už dávno, teď by mu bylo jasné, že pro Wraithy mělo jméno nějaký velmi důležitý význam. Důležitější než prosté označení, jako tomu bylo u lidí. A také si všiml, že Todd říká jeho a Johnovo jméno častěji, než kohokoliv jiného. Dával do něj důraz a mnoho emocí. Dával jménům důležitost. Škoda, že Carson doposud nepochopil, co všechno jména pro Wraithy znamenají a že možná nikdy už nedostane příležitost to zjistit.

Ne! Nenechá si ujít možnost znovu pracovat s Wraithem a když se nenaskytne sama, prostě ji vytvoří. Byl pevně rozhodnut přesvědčit Todda, aby se k nim vrátil.

“Ještě pro vás připravím kopie všech testů retroviru, aby na něm mohli pracovat i vaši vědci,” když to říkal, John se na něj ostře a nesouhlasně podíval, zatímco Toddovo obočí vystoupalo vzhrů a jeho výraz i pocit z něj byl plný překvapení, “Přijdu k bráně… jen chvíli počkejte, kdyby to trvalo dýl. Dobře?”

Todd přikývl, než se otočil a vyšel kolem Johna ven ze dveří.

“O nějakých datech pro Wraithy nebyla řeč,” zasykl John polohlasně, jako kdyby snad mohl něco před Wraithy utajit jen tím, že bude šeptat.

“Vím a beru si na zodpovědnost, když s tím nebude Elizabeth dodatečně souhlasit, ale přijde mi jen logické poskytnout jim šanci na výzkumu dál pracovat, zatímco na něm budeme pracovat i my. Je to pro ně stejně důležité, jako pro nás,” prohlásil pevně, neochvějně, byl si totiž jist, že jedním ze stěžejních Toddových záměrů je opravdu snaha jeho rase poskytnout jinou, výhodnější možnost obživy, než byli lidé.

“Dobře, ale jen výzkum, který jste provedli s Toddem. Nechci, aby si s sebou Wraithi odnesli třeba jen čárku navíc. Jasné?”

“Neměl jsem v úmyslu udělat nic jiného,” ujistil Johna. Ten se nepatrně zamračil, ale kývl, obrátil se na patě a vyšel z laboratoře.

Nedovolal se Rodneymu ale Radkovi, který ho v několika rychlých krocích provedl procesem komprimace a uložení dat na jeden z antických disků, které byly kompatibilní s Wraithskými systémy. O něco málo než deset minut později měl v ruce modře průhledný datový disk a spěchal chodbou vedoucí k velínu i bráně. 

Když vstoupil do atria před bránou, zjistil že už je brána aktivní a bez štítu, ale Todd před ní skutečně stál a čekal, obklopen (společně se svým vojákem z jedné strany a Johnem z druhé) deseti mariňáky. Rychle zamířil přímo k němu.

“Tady.” Zvedl disk a ukázal ho Toddovi. “Jsou tam všechna data z výzkumu, který jsme za poslední čtyři týdny provedli. Výsledky pitvy a testů tkání vojáka. A taky několik mých poznámek a nápadů, která jsem vám ještě nestihl ukázat.” O něco pevněji, trochu nervozně sevřel disk mezi prsty. “Kdybychom na to mohli pracovat společně, bylo by to úplně nejlepší. Za těch pár týdnů jste můj výzkum posunul o měsíce možná roky kupředu…”

“Nemohu zůstat tak dlouho mimo svůj úl,” podotkl mírně podrážděně Todd, protože jasně, řekl to už několikrát a jedna z věcí, kterou neměl Wraith rád, byla nutnost se opakovat. To Carson stačil vypozorovat.

“Já to vím. Kéž bych tak mohl jít s vámi... “ vyslovil jednu z myšlenek, která se mu honila hlavou celou poslední noc. 

“To se nikdy nestane,” vmísil se jim do toho John, než by ho jeden z nich příliš poslouchal.

“Vezměte si to,” natáhl ruku s diskem. “Možná, že když budeme pracovat paralelně a budeme sdílet naše data, zjistíme, co se vašemu vojákovi stalo a jak to napravit, aby retrovirus fungoval.”

Todd neodpověděl slovně, ale sklonil hlavu a velmi pomalu zvedl svou levou, i když i tak vojáci všude kolem pozvedli zbraně. Carson a nejspíš i Todd na to byli za poslední týdny už natolik zvyklí, že se ani jeden nenechal zneklidnit a nedovolili přerušit toto neverbální rozloučení. Wrait uchopil disk do prstů, tak blízko těch Carsonových, že mohl cítit chlad, který z nich vycházel, a chloupky na rukách se mu naježily příjemným zamrazením, který mu prošlo rukou až k zádům. A rychle se změnilo v zalapání po dechu, když se o něj kromě chladu otřela i ta zemitá touha a Todd přimhouřil oči způsobem, který byl hluboce zaujatý a mírně pobavený.

Najednou ho něco bodlo v zádech.

Ten pocit znal moc dobře a věděl, že někdo, někde blízko, trpěl bolestí. Nejspíš víc než jeden člověk.

Ani ne vteřinu na to se rozezněla siréna a štít na bráně se aktivoval. Pustil disk, ustoupil o krok a podíval se k velínu, kde se zvedl intenzita ruchu. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se Todd napnul, vycenil nepatrně zuby a zavrčel, jeho pohled směřoval tamtéž. John po jeho boku znervozněl a zvedl zbraň.

“Doktore Beckette. Je lékařská pohotovost na podlaží dvanáct, oddělení B6,” ozval se Elizabethin hlas a ona sama byla teď vidět nahoře ve velíně.

“Rozumím. Jdu tam,” řekl a rychle vyrazil k východu. B6 na podlaží dvanáct byla nová laboratoř, kterou nedávno Rodney objevil. Prý byla vyklizena ještě předtím, než Antikové odešli, takže se ji rozhodli předělat na laboratoř pro výzkum zbraňových systémů antiků. Věcí, jako Křeslo, ale hlavně věcí, které dokázaly efektivně zničit všechno živé na planetě. Být to na Carsonovi, nikdy by takový výzkum nedovolil, ale na něm to samozřejmě nebylo. A teď a tady bylo vidět, že by měl pravdu.

“Je mi líto, Veliteli, ale máme tu nečekanou nouzovou situaci. Veškeré cesty bránou jsou do odvolání pozastaveny. Pokusíme se to vyřešit co nejrychleji,” zazněl znovu Elizabethin hlas, což bylo poslední, co slyšel, než se za ním zavřely dveře atria.

°°O°°

Carsonova záda mizela směrem k východu a Elizabeth rychle sházela po schodech k nim.

“Je mi líto, Veliteli, ale máme tu nečekanou nouzovou situaci. Veškeré cesty bránou jsou do odvolání pozastaveny. Pokusíme se to vyřešit co nejrychleji,” řekla, když svižným krokem kráčela k bráně.

“Jestli je to způsob, jak mě tu zadržet, pak byste měli vědět, že mým uvězněním ničeho nedosáhnete,” zahučel Todd zhrublým hlasem, zatím ne rozzlobeně ani třeba jen naštvaně, nýbrž výhružně a trochu znechuceně na okraji.

“Mohu vás ujistit, že tak to není.” Přistoupila k nim Elizabeth s vážnou tváří. “Vypadá to, že se stala nehoda v jedné z našich laboratoří. Jsem si jistá, že se to za pár minut vyřeší a vy budete moci jít.”

“Přesně. Moc si nefandi. Kdybychom tě chtěli zajmout, prostě tě jen necháme v cele a zahodíme klíč. Nebo ti udělám v kabátě slušivé větrací otvory P-90. Nebudeme kvůli tomu fingovat nehodu v laboratoři,” připojil se k hovoru, přičemž se snažil své obavy skrýt za vtipem. Když tu ho něco napadlo. “Na druhou stranu, možná ta nehoda nebyla nejen fingovaná, třeba to ani nebyla nehoda. Co ty na to říkáš?” 

“Jako vždy mě ohromují tvoje dedukční schopnosti, Shepparde,” zavrčel Todd a ukázal něco málo ze svých ostrých zubů. “Nejen že jsem neměl šanci spáchat jakoukoliv sabotáž, protože jste mě měli stále pod dozorem, také by bylo zbytečné poškodit jedinou vaší laboratoř. Samozřejmě,” pokračoval odlehčeným tónem, oči přimhouřené a rty napnuté v křivém úsměvu, “pokud by to nebyla první z mnoha sabotáží. Pak by ale bylo nevýslovně hloupé zůstat tu s vámi uvězněný ve městě, které bude brzo zničeno. A, ať mě nazýváš mnoha jmény, nikdy si mě nenazval hlupákem.”

Musel uznat, že Todd byl opravdu hodně věcí, jako třeba slizký, zrádný, úlisný, morbidní vesmírný upír, ale nebyl hlupák. V té jeho vlasaté, zelenkavé hlavě toho bylo hodně. Naráz. Spousta plánů, které se vzájemně prolétaly a táhly se nejspíš z pár set let staré minulosti někam daleko do budoucnosti. Tím si byl John naprosto jistý. A to ho vrátilo zpátky k tomu, aby vážně zauvažoval nad tím, jestli nemohl Todd při svém vniknutí do systému něco poškodit, jen aby zničil některou z jejich laboratoří. Proč? To věděl jenom čert, ale možné to bylo.

Elizabeth myslela stejným směrem, podle toho, co řekla:

“I když vás z ničeho neobviňujeme, musíte uznat, že je to podezřele načasované. V naší laboratoři dojde k nehodě zrovna ve chvíli, kdy vy jste měl být pár minut pryč.” Přestože byl její tón diplomatický, výhružka v něm byla také.

“Měl být, ale nejsem,” poukázal Todd důrazně na zřejmé.

“Nejsi pryč jen proto, že tě Beckett požádal, abys počkal a on ti mohl předat disk s údaji o výzkumu retroviru,” objasnil důvod, proč tu vůbec na Carsona čekali, i když už měli být Wraithi pryč.

“Disk s údaji o výzkumu? Něco takového jsem neschválila!”

“Doktor se rozhodl na poslední chvíli a já to schválil s omezením na data, která vznikla v době, kdy tu Todd pracoval,” odpověděl Elizabeth, dobře si vědom, že to bude muset pak důkladněji vysvětlit. Teď ale upíral veškerou svou pozornost na Todda. “Docela špatné načasování, co? Na jednu stranu si měl šanci dostat všechno o výzkumu retroviru, abys v něm mohl pokračovat. A na druhou stranu si se potřeboval dostat co nejrychleji pryč. Takže?” zeptal se a pozvedl zbraň, zatímco zacouval o dva kroky dozadu. Ostatní mariňáci ho napodobili a Elizabeth nacvičeně rychle vklouzla za Johnova záda. “Co všechno si tu napáchal?”

“Nebuď směšný, Shepparde!” vyplivl Todd podrážděně, s vrčivým podtónem. “Kdybych chtěl Atlantidu napadnout, udělal bych to už dávno. Vím, že jsou vaše zdroje omezené, ale nechci vás zničit. Ani vás nechci mít za nepřátele. Proč jinak bych se s vámi chtěl spojit?”

“No vida, konečně to dává smysl. Všechny ty tvoje milostná psaníčka a dárky v podobě rozpadajících se antických zařízení… Věděl si, že dřív nebo později zkusíme věřit tvým mírumilovným úmyslům,” vyslovil to s pohrdáním a posměškem, “a pokusíme se tě kontaktovat. Možná tě i vezmeme na Atlantidu. A retrovirus byl jen takový malý bonus.” Svaly v čelisti a na krku mu ztuhly potlačeným vztekem. Ještě před pár minutami přemýšlel o mrtvých wraithských dětech, které pravděpodobně ani neexistovaly. Jak mohl být tak hloupý, ksakru! “Teď mi řekni, co jsi provedl nebo ti pošlu kulku do kolena. Mluv!”

Todd jen víc vycenil zuby a zavrčel.

“Nezabiješ mě.”

“O zabíjení jsem nic neříkal. Jen ti prostřelím nohu a budu sledovat, jak se válíš ve vlastní krvi. A budeš se v ní válet dlouho. To vím. Už ses totiž pár týdnů nenakrmil a tvoje regenerační schopnosti jsou trochu mimo provoz.”

Tentokrát mu Todd neodpověděl ani zavrčením, zato voják… Bylo to, jako kdyby ho najednou někdo zapnul, ale ne tím groteskním způsobem, jako prvního. Nýbrž na mód 100% Wraithský zabijácký stroj. V okamžiku měl každý sval v těle napnutý. Ruce rozpřažené, drápy obrácené k mariňákům, zuby vyceněné. Z hrdla se mu ozývalo zuřivé vrčení. Oči v masce už nebyly klidné, až prázdné, byly plné hladu a bojovnosti téměř zvířecí. To byl wwraithský voják, kterého John důvěrně znal.

Napůl stiskl kohoutek… když tu najednou se ozvala dutá rána a podlaha pod jeho nohama se zachvěla. Strnul. Zažil už dost výbuchů, aby poznal, že tohle byl výbuch.


	12. Chapter 12

“Byl to…?” nechala Elizabeth otázku vyznít do ztracena.

“Výbuch? Jo, rozhodně,” souhlasil a krátce k ní obrátil pohled, jen aby ho rychle znovu upřel na svůj cíl - Toddovo koleno. Jenže jeho cíl už tam nebyl. Wraith se narovnal do celé své výšky, takže jeho kolena zakrýval kabát, ruce měl podél těla, i když napnuté. Krk natažený do výšky, hlavu otočenou ke dveřím a štěrbiny podél jeho nosu se roztahovaly a stahovaly. Byl ztělesněním ostražitého překvapení. Něco takového by snad nemohl dokázat zahrát ani on, zvlášť když voják jeho postoj téměř přesně napodobil. 

“Jdeme se kouknout, co se stalo,” rozhodl John a Elizabeth a vážně přikývla. Sklopil zbraň. “Postarejte se tu o ně a jestli se jen pohnou, máte povolení začít okamžitě střílet. Jasné, Lorne?”

“Ano, pane.”

Vyběhl do chodby s Elizabeth v závěsu. Panel těsně za dveřmi se okamžitě rozzářil a ukázal jim mapu, kde svítila laboratoř v oddělení B6 a pod ní bylo varování o nouzovém uzavření v důsledku požáru a narušení strukturální integrity, společně s jednou minutovým odpočtem.

“To je stejná laboratoř, kde byla vyhlášena lékařské pohotovost,” podotkla Elizabeth.

Což znamenalo, že tam byl Carson a nejspíš také Rodney, protože Rodney byl vždycky tam, kde se něco královsky podělalo. Ta myšlenka ho popohnala k ještě většímu spěchu. Dostali se do prvního transportéru, který se aktivoval dokonce aniž by zadal místo, kam se chce dostat.

“Myslíš, že jsou za tím Wraithi?” zeptala se Elizabeth.

“Nevím. Nemyslím si. Když se ozval výbuch, vypadal Todd stejně překvapeně jako my.”

“Taky jsem měla ten dojem,” souhlasila Elizabeth.

Dveře transportéru se otevřely a vypustily je o několik chodeb dál, než bylo nejbližší stanoviště transportéru. Museli být automaticky odkloněni, aby se nepletli při evakuaci nebo si Atlantida prostě jen špatně přečetla v jeho mysli, kam se chce dostat. To bylo jedno. I odtud byl slyšet ruch a vzduchem se nesl zápach pálících se změlých hmot, obvodů města, ale také… masa. Ten zápach znal až příliš dobře. A s každým jejich krokem byl ten pach silnější a hlasy hlasitější.

Konečně naposledy zabočili a před jejich očima se rozprostřela spoušť v celé své děsivosti. Podél zdí chodby vedoucí k laboratoři leželi, posedávali nebo stáli lidé, většina z nich očazená a kašlající, někteří zakrvácení a všichni vyděšení až k smrti. Byli to hlavně vědci a technici, viděl jen dva mariňáky, kteří jim pomáhali a mezi nimi tři zdravotníky.

“Nevidím doktora Becketta,” podotkl Elizabeth a zakašlala, jak se jí do do nosu a pusy dostal kouř. 

Měla pravdu. Nebylo ho nikde vidět ani slyšet, žádný jeho pronikavý, pevný hlas, který by koordinoval evakuaci. To v Johnovi vzbuzovalo temné obavy. Nemohl se jimi ale zabývat, protože dveře na konci chodby, ze kterých se valil dým a sálalo horko společně se září plamenů, vypadaly jako obrovská děsivá otevřená trouba. Vedle té trouby stál Zelenka, ruku na panelu vedle dveří a triko přetažené přes pusu, aby se trochu chránil před kouřem. Ze samotných dveří se v tu chvíli vynořil Pete a táhl s sebou napůl omdlelou Kusanagi, která si ještě na hrudník tiskla krabičku na svačinu s nějakou anime bojovnicí na přední straně, ve které nosila Rodneymu jídlo. 

“To jsou všichni!” zakřičel Pete.

Zelenka stiskl něco na panelu a dveře se za Petem zavřely. V tu chvíli ztichla větší část hluku, která byla, jak si teď John uvědomil, jen hučení ohně. Zmizel také žár a bylo slyšet, jak se větrání v chodbě pustilo na plný výkon, takže kouř rychle mizel, nahrazený čerstvým vzduchem.

“Co se tu stalo?” zeptal se Elizabeth Zelenky.

John zatím převzal Kusanagi od Pete, aby se mohl pořádně nadechnout, a složil ji na zem ke zdi, o kterou se mohla opřít. Mladá Japonka vypadala otřeseně, ale nezraněně, jen si přivinula krabičku na hruď oběma rukama, jako kdyby na ní záležel její život. Viděl to už u jiných, kteří se dostali moc blízko výbuchu. Vojáci v šoku lpěli na svých zbraních, i když už bez munice nebo helmě mrtvého kamaráda, kterou jim zdravotníci museli doslova vypáčit z prstů, aby je mohli připoutat na lůžko. Dobré to bylo v tom, že panicky nepobíhali kolem a nepletli se pod nohy.

Nechal Kusanagi tak a zvedl se, aby se dvěma kroky dostal k Elizabeth a Zelenkovi.

“Bouchlo to!” Gestikuloval malý Čech předváděje výbuch. Oči za brýlemi měl široké, jedno sklo v brýlích bylo prasklé a po celém jeho obličeji byla směs krve a sazí. Nejvíc krve měl kupodivu na rukou. Musel se dostat k někomu, kdo krvácel a buď ho odtáhnout na chodbu nebo se pokusil zastavit krvácení. On sám totiž vypadal relativně nezraněně.

“Ano, to víme, Radku, ale předtím?” naléhala Elizabeth.

“Ano, ano…. ta věc… teda věci, co dnes přinesla Teyla z trhu… Kipling je zkoumal, když se mu jedna z nich při-to… přicucla na ruku a paralyzovala ho. S Rodneym jsme se mu to pokoušeli sundat, když nám to oboum dalo ránu. Pak jsme zavolali Becketta a pak to bouchlo!” Zopakoval gesto s rukama a zarazil se, jeho oči se ještě trochu rozšířily, i když se to nezdálo možné. “Doktor Beckett byl zrovna u Kiplinga, když ta věc vybuchla. Odvezli ho jako prvního, jen chvíli předtím, než jste sem přišli. Byl na tom zle, celý popálený a potrhaný. Rodney šel s ním.”

Temné představa se vyplnila.

Rychle se podíval zpátky k teď už zavřeným dveřím. Co stačil zahlédnout, bylo v laboratoři hodně kouře a plamenů, ale ve skutečnosti jen málo rozervaných trosek vybavení. Vypadalo to, že ta bomba byla malá a podle toho, že se Kiplingovi, jak Zelenka řekl, ‘přicucla’ na ruku, určená k zabíjení jednotlivců. To znamenalo málo zraněných s výjimkou toho, koho se bomba chytla a někoho v těsné blízkosti. Carsona. Kipling musel být mrtvý a Beckett žil nejspíš jen se štěstím.

“Půjdeme na ošetřovnu. Zvládnete to tu?” zeptal se Zelenky.

“Ano, určitě. Jdetě. Jděte.” Zamával rukou pryč směrem k transportérům.

Cesta k zpět k transportéru a pak na ošetřovnu byla dlouhá. Na chodbě, jen pár desítek kroků od ošetřovny, potkali Teylu s Rononem, kteří mířili stejným směrem.   
“Co se stalo?” zeptal se Ronon okamžitě a srovnal s nimi krok.

“Zatím nevíme přesně. V laboratoři došlo k výbuchu nějakého zařízení, které jste dnes ráno přinesli s sebou,” odpověděla jim Elizabeth.

“Těch malých, s antickými nápisy, které jsme objevili na trhu?” zeptala se Teyla, kývl společně s Elisabeth. “Ach ne… neměla jsem tušení, že jsou to bomby.”

“Není to tvoje vina, Teylo,” ujistil ji, když už byli na prahu ošetřovny. 

Dveře se před nimi otevřely a kromě vzdálenějších zvuků přístrojů a nejasných, vzrušených hlasů, bylo slyšet hlavně McKeye:

“Dej ty ruce pryč, ty nekompetentní idiote!”

Rodney čelil doktorovi Anshu, který svíral v ruce skener a tvářil se naštvaně, zatímco McKey měl ve tváři výraz rozzlobeného, uštvaného zvířete. Krom toho byl celý očouzený, rozcuchaný a z rány na hlavě mu stékala krev až na rameno.

“Máte vlasovou frakturu lebky a otřes mozku. Musíte si sednout a nechat se ošetřit.”   
“Mě nic není. Chci vidět Carsona!” Zamával rukou, jako kdyby odháněl otravnou mouchu.

“Rodney!” zavolal na něj, čímž upoutal jeho pozornost na sebe.   
Rodney v okamžiku úplně zapomněl na doktora se kterým se hádal, prostě se k němu otočil zády jako k něčemu zbytečnému a zaměřil se na ně.

“Elizabeth! Shepparde!” Rozpřáhl ruce ve všeobjímajícímu gestu. “Konečně někdo normální. Carson je tam vedle,” ukázal na vedlejší oddělení, teď uzavřené napůl průhlednou stěnou. “Nechtějí mě tam pustit, nic mi neřeknou a tenhle blbec,” tentokrát mávl rukou k zapomenutému doktorovi Anshuovi, “mě chce ošetřovat. Můžete mu říct, ať mě nechá na pokoji a pustí ke Carsonovi?!”

“Rodney. Musíš se uklidnit.” Přistoupila k němu Elizabeth a položila ruce na ramena, tlačíc ho směrem k lůžku. “Sedni si a nech se ošetřit.”

“Já ale nepotřebuji ošetřit!” protestoval Rodney, ale to už John slyšel jen napůl ucha, protože pomalu došel ke dveřím. Těsně do dosahu automatického otevírání.

Za napůl průhlednou stěnou se míhalo několik lidí a jejich hlasy byly zřetelnější, než když byl vepředu u McKeye. Rozhodně rozeznával doktorku Bergmanovou, několik sester. Také bylo slyšet hvízdání antického ošetřovacího lůžka, cinkot nástrojů a rychlé kroky. I přes zavřené dveře cítil ostrý pach spáleného masa, i když nebyl tak silný, jako u laboratoře. Carsonova masa. Z té představy ho mrazilo.

Udělal ten poslední krok a dveře se před ním otevřely. 

Pach tak zesílil, že mu to nahnalo žluč do krku a na jazyk. Násilně to všechno spolkl a nenechal se zastavit, aby nevešel dovnitř a podíval se na lůžko. Ten… ne, to… ten, kdo tam ležel, se Carsonovi už nepodoboval. Poznával jeho uniformu, alespoň tam, kde nebyla spálená na uhel. Rozeznal i pár chomáčů slámových vlasů. Ale to bylo vše. Zbytek bylo zčernalé, krvácející maso zhruba ve tvaru lidského těla.

Monitor nad lůžkem hlásil zástavu dechu i srdce a jen velmi nízkou mozkovou aktivitu. A spoustu dalších věcí, všechny v červených číslech. I John věděl, že je to beznadějné, přesto se doktorka Bergmanová stále snažila udržet ho naživu.

“Ach můj bože…” vydechla Elizabeth po jeho boku.

“Carsone…” to byla Teyla, jejíž jindy klidný a vyrovnaný hlas, se lámal vzlykem. 

Od Ronona přišlo slovo v jazyce, který neznal, ale byl si docela jistý, že to byla nadávka nebo prosba k Předkům nebo něco takového. Zatímco Rodney se nezmohl ani na to, slyšel jen jak hyperventiluje a zároveň mu o sebe drnkají zuby.

Všichni věděli, že tohle je beznadějné. Potřebovali by zázrak. Něco, co by Carsonovi vrátilo život a zdraví, protože nikdo nemohl přežít takové popáleniny, dokonce ani zatracení Wraithové ne. Sakra! Najednou mu svitlo. Zázrak. Život. Zdraví. Wraithi. Všechno to do sebe zapadlo v jednom konkrétním nápadu. 

Živě se otočil k ostatním.   
“Wraithi!” řekl energicky. “Todd by mu mohl pomoct!”

“Vím, kam míříš, Johne, ale obávám se, že tak to nefunguje,” odpověděla Teyla laskavě, leč skepticky a se smutkem v hlase.

“Možná ne, ale za zkoušku nic nedáme. Ne?!”

“Ne, to nedáme,” souhlasila Elizabeth, což pro něj bylo jasné povolení zavolat Lornovi a nařídit mu, aby s sebou přivedl Wraithy.

Přesunul se ke dveřím ošetřovny. Čas se znovu nepříjemně natáhl, než se konečně otevřely a stanul v nich Todd. Za pravým ramenem měl svého vojáka a všude kolem byli mariňáci. Ani nepřekročil práh místnosti, štěrbiny vedle jeho nosu se prudce rozevřely a vydal dlouhý, chrčivý výdech. Celé tělo se mu napnulo, skoro jako před útokem. Myslel by si, že se chystá začít vrčet a sápat se po lidech kolem, kdyby vzápětí neobrátil žluté oči na něj a neukázal zuby v malém, ale ne útočném zavrčení.   
“Shepparde?” Jedním slovem vyjádřil otázku, co se stalo a proč sem byl zavolán.

“Potřebujeme tvojí pomoc. Pojď za mnou,” vyzval ho, obrátil se k němu klidně zády, přestože stále vypadal, jakoby se chystal zaútočit a vrátil se do zadní místnosti, kde doktorka Bergmanová stále neúnavně pracovala na snaze Carsona stabilizovat.

Věděl, že Todd jde za ním hlavně, ale nejen proto, že uslyšel Rodneyho zajíknout se a Ronona nespokojeně zahučet. Obrátil se na Wraitha, který stál jen půl kroku za ním a díval se na lůžko.

“Můžeš mu pomoct? Vrátit mu životní sílu nebo třeba mávnout kouzelným proutkem… je to jedno, co uděláš, hlavně jestli něco můžeš udělat? Dokážeš ho uzdravit?”

Nastalo ticho, během kterého se Todd ani nehnul, jen upřeně hleděl na lůžko, rty se mu trochu chvěly, jakoby se snažil neodhalit víc zubů, než už bylo vidět a štěrbiny podél nosu se vlnily. Bylo to nekonečné, než se pomalu obrátil a utkvěl dlouhým, intenzivním pohledem na Johnovi.

“Ano,” řekl nakonec.

V tu chvíli se z několika směrů ozvalo malé ulehčené oddechnutí, které říkalo, že si všichni uvědomili naději a pevně se jí chytli.

“Tak to udělej!”

Na to Todd nijak neodpověděl, jen dál pokračoval v pronikavém zírání. Oplácel mu pohled pevně, odhodlaně a naštvaně, protože kdyby si na chvíli dovolil přestat být rozčílený a naštvaný na Wraitha, musel by si uvědomit v jaké jsou situaci. Musel by přijmout, že Beckett je prakticky mrtvý a jediný, kdo ho může zachránit je Todd a nikdo, ani John sám, s tím nemohl nic dělat.

Najednou se Todd pohnul. Udělal krok kupředu, směrem k lůžku. John byl tím vývojem tak překvapen, že jenom zamrkal. Upřímně čekal, že se mu bude Todd chvíli vysmívat, že ho nechá, aby prosil o Carsonův život, ale on ani nenaznačil, že by chtěl něco takového udělat. Prostě pomalu šel k posteli, jeho kroky byly malé i na člověka a pohyby pomalé, když zvedl pravou ruku, tak aby ji každý viděl a začal si rozepínat spony na předloktí. Mariňáci, kteří je následovali, ale zůstali stát na úrovni dveří, se pohnuli kupředu, ale Elizabeth je zadržela rukou.

“Ne, nechte zbraně dole.”

Wraith odhalil rukavici, která skutečně vedla až do půlky předloktí, přesně jak si John myslel. A na její vrchní straně musel být zip nebo tak něco, protože Todd přes ní přejel prsty a rozevřel ji až téměř k prstům. Potom pomalu stáhl rukavici z ruky. Protáhl si prsty. Krmný otvor na jeho dlani se zavlnil, několikrát stáhl a roztáhl, než ruku spustil k boku a nepatrně pootočil hlavu k Johnovi. 

Nemusel nic říkat, věděl, co chce.

“Udělejte mu prostor,” nařídil doktorce Bergmanové a jedné sestře, která jí stála po boku. Ostatní už sami ustoupili, když se k nim začal přibližovat Wraith s připravenou krmnou rukou. Jen Bergmanová dál systematicky mačkala kyslíkový vak. Teď s tím teprve přestala a rychle se podíval na Johna. Povzbudivě na ní kývl.

“Ano, pane,” řekl a ustoupila dva kroky, vak a sestru vzala s sebou.

Všechny hodnoty na obrazovce nad antickým lůžkem okamžitě klesly na minimum a místností se rozezněl několikanásobný žalostný hvizd, říkající, že pacient je de fakto mrtev. I přesto si Todd dával načas. Stál už těsně u lůžka, ale nedělal nic víc, než že jakoby ohmatával krmnou rukou vzduch nad Carsonovým zmrzačeným tělem. Vzduchem se valilo napětí, nervozita a podrážděnost nad tím, že Todd nic nedělá. Všichni tajili dech. A pak konečně… konečně se Wraith zastavil nad Carsonovým hrudníkem, velmi blízko krku a položil ruku na spálené maso.

V ten okamžik se přístroje zbláznily. Všechny hodnoty v jediném okamžiku vyskočily do zelených čísel a stoupaly a stoupaly, až do žlutých. Celé Carsonovo tělo se napnulo v křeči, jeho oči se prudce otevřely a z úst se mu vyvalila krvavá pěna, společně s neskutečným, téměř nelidským chrčivým zvukem. A to byl teprve začátek. Tělo se mu sevřelo v další křeči a rudou pěnu nahradila žlutavá tekutina, která vyplavovala kousky ohořelého masa. Hodnoty začaly opět kolísat, prudce nahoru a dolů.

“Ten zatracený Wraith ho chce zabít!” zavrčel Ronon, který nevydržel sledovat Carsonovo utrpení, a společně s jeho hlasem zazněl i typický zvuk nabíjení jeho zbraně. 

“Ne!” Zastoupil mu cestu a zvedl ruku, proti jeho zbrani.

“Copak nevidíš, co s ním dělá?!”

“Věř mi. On mu pomáhá,” řekl přesvědčeně. 

Nemohl to vědět jistě, samozřejmě že ne, ale cítil to. Nedokázal by přesně popsat jako to ví, ale věděl, že Todd z Carsona život nevysává, ale dává mu ho. Bylo to něco… něco, jako kdyby sám cítil vibrace v konečcích prstů, které dobře poznával. Jasně si vzpomínal na ten pocit, každou žilou v jeho těle proudilo teplo. Nekonečný příval energie. Jak se každý sval v jeho tělo, i ten o kterém ani netušil, že ho má, chvěl a svíral, jako kdyby o sobě chtěl dát vědět. To, že si najednou uvědomil sám sebe, své tělo i svou mysl, tak křišťálově čistě, až se z toho celý roztřásl. Právě to cítil i teď. Vzdáleně, nejasně, nepatrně, ale s jistotou, že to tam je.

“Stabilizuje se,” prolomila doktorka Bergmanová jeho vzpomínky. Obrátil se k ní a tím k lůžku. A skutečně, hodnoty zase klesly do zelených čísel. Sice stále kolísaly, ale už nestoupaly do žluté ani neklesaly k červené.

I Carson na tom byl lépe. Jeho dech byl hlasitý, sípavý, stále ještě mu z koutků proudila čirá tekutina, ale dýchal a to úplně sám. Dokonce se zdálo, že se jeho ohořelé rty pohybují. Bylo to neskutečné. Bylo to úžasné. Vypadalo to, že by ho Todd mohl dokázat - 

Wraith najednou stáhl ruku a ustoupil o krok dozadu.

“Proč si přestal? Zlepšoval se!” zeptal se ostře, nechal Ronona být a přistoupil k Toddovi.

“Jeho zranění jsou příliš vážná a rozsáhlá.”

Johna zamrazilo.

“Znamená to, že mu už nemůžeš víc pomoct?”

“Mohu,” odvětil Todd a napůl se k němu otočil, “ale stálo by mě to příliš mnoho životní energie. A po týdnech tady… musel bych se nakrmit.”

Nemusel se ani rozhlédnout, aby věděl, že ostatní zneklidněli. Hladový Wraith nebyl něco, co by chtěli na základně. Jistě, vždycky ho mohli prostě zastřelit, ale to by… nebylo by to fér. Rozhodně ne, kdyby Carsona opravdu dokázal zachránit. Byla tu ale jiná možnost. John se rozhodl rychle.

“Dobře. Můžeš se nakrmit ze mne. A teď ho zachraň,” vyzval Todda.

“To nemohu dovolit,” vstoupila do toho Elizabeth.

“To tedy zatraceně můžeš!” odsekl jí, bez ohledu na to, že byla jeho velitelka.

“Jste vojenským velitelem města, podplukovníku,” použila jeho hodnost a formální tón, aby dala najevo, že teď už s ním nemluví jako Elizabeth, ale jako doktorka Weirová. “Nemůžeme si dovolit o vás přijít, když není jisté, že to vůbec bude k něčemu.”

“Ne, nemůžeme si dovolit přijít o Becketta,” oponoval ji s prudkostí o které ale věděl, že by nikam nevedla. Donutil se uklidnit a přistoupil k ní blíž. “Já jsem jenom voják. Jen další svaly v zeleném. Ze Země vám jich můžou poslat tucty, ale Carson Beckett je jenom jeden. Je to pan geniální doktor. Je nepostradatelný. Já nejsem nepostradatelný.”

“Ach, jdi do háje s tím svým patetickým hlazením vlastního ega! Ty nejsi žádný superhrdina! Ale nejsi ani postradatelný!” vykřikl Rodney, který samozřejmě dokázal říct tři věty, kdy ve dvou ho urazil a v jedné se pokusil ho ocenit, ale znělo to vlastně stejně špatně jako urážka. 

“Ti díky, Rodney,” nemohl si pomoct a prostě musel kysele odpovědět. “Možná nejsem úplně postradatelný, ale taky nejsem na prahu objevu retrovirové léčby pro Wraithy nebo všech možných a nemožných tajemství tohohle města. A krom toho,” podíval se z Rodneyho, na Elizabeth a pak i na Ronona s Teylou, “co si Todd vezme, mi zase může vrátit. Že jo?” obrátil se tázavě Wraitha, co kdyby se mýlil a dar života se dal dát jen jednou. Ne, že by na tom záleželo, stejně by nechal Todda aby se na něm nakrmil. Ale jestli to mohl přežít ve zdraví, tak proč se té možnosti předem vzdávat.

“Ano,” souhlasil Todd, ale pak pokračoval: “Pokud zůstaneš naživu dost dlouho, abych to stihl do svého úlu a zase zpět.”

“To už nech na mě. A teď pokračuj.”

Tentokrát Wraith na jeho výzvu odpověděl jen úklonou, která mohla být stejně dobře souhlas jako projev úcty, a otočil se zpátky ke Carsonovi. Znovu už nad ním nemával, jeho ruka zamířila rovnou na hrudník, přesně do místa, kde skrze spálené maso prýštila čerstvá krev. Carsonovy hodnoty se znovu zvedly a začaly kolísat, ale tentokrát už to nebylo ani vzdáleně tak děsivé, jako předtím. Naopak, s každým dalším okamžikem se jeho stav jasně zlepšoval. Jeho dech přestal znít, jako kdyby měl plíce plné vody a stal se pravidelným. Kalné oči se projasnily a tělo už nebylo v křeči, jen se mírně chvělo.

“Podívejte. Jeho ruka,” upozornila Teyla a ukázala na Carsonovu ruku, která se mu během prvního záchvatu svezla z lůžka a volně visela do prostoru.

Zaměřil se na ni a nejdřív nic neviděl, ale pak to spatřil; spálená kůže, jako kdyby začala praskat a odchlipovat se. Ale z ran, které tak vznikly, netekla krev ani jiná tekutina, jak by to správně mělo být. Ne, zuhelnatělá kůže se začala loupat a odpadávat a pod ní se ukázala nová, úplně zdravá, krásně hladká pokožka jen jemně zbarvená do růžova. Žádné jizvy, žádné rány, prostě nic. Bylo to naprosto neuvěřitelné.

Podíval se na Carsonovu tvář. Tam se dělo to samé, mrtvá kůže se loupala a odpadávala, nahrazena novou zdravou. A nejen na obličeji. Dělo se to všude. Na jeho druhé ruce, nohách, na hrudníku… Tam se zarazil, když mu pohled padl na Toddovu ruku. Zatímco Carson se uzdravoval, jeho tělo se doslova obalovalo novou kůží a nejspíš i masem, Toddova ruka chřadla. Jako každý Wraith měl i on prsty nepřirozeně hubené a dlouhé, ale teď byli vysloveně vyhublé. Mohl vidět kosti a šlachy, které je k sobě poutaly. Když vzhlédl k tomu, co mohl vidět z Toddovy tváře - a bylo toho málo, protože Wraith už nestál vzpřímeně, ale hluboce se nakláněl nad lůžkem, až mu vlasy zakrývaly většinu obličeje a padaly na Carsonovu hruď - zjistil, že má tváře pohublé a jako papír tenké rty se mu napínaly přes námahou vyceněné zuby.

Vypadal hůř, než v Geniiaském vězení.

Rychle si uvědomil, že je Todd nejspíš na hranici svých sil a nadechoval se k tomu, aby ho zastavil. Carson vypadal už dobře, ještě trochu udýchaně a možná nebyly všechny jeho popáleniny úplně zhojené, ale byl na tom dost dobře, aby Wraith přestal. Carson by si přál, aby přestal, protože teď už se jistě dokázal uzdravit sám.

Ve chvíli, kdy už skoro promluvil, Wraith s těžkým povzdechem, někde na hranici mezi zavrčením a zasténáním, klesl na jedno koleno a jeho krmná ruka se svezla z Carsonova hrudníku. Zůstal v pokleku na zemi, nehybný, jen hlasitě dýchal. Na rozdíl od něj, Carson už dýchal lehce, dokonce se hýbal a když ho John koutkem oka zkontroloval, zdálo se, že je i při vědomí. On byl v pořádku, ale Todd…? 

Udělal jeden malý krok k němu.

“Todde?”

Wraith prudce zvedl hlavu. Odhalil tvář podobající se spíše kostře a rozevřená ústa plná ostrých zubů. Vydal vrčivý zvuk, který se dral ze samotné hlubiny jeho hrudi a nejspíš i z hloubi jeho hladu. Každý, kdo byl v místnosti a mohl se hýbat, udělal krok dozadu pryč od hladového Wraitha. Až na Johna. Ten zůstal pevně na místě, připravený na to, co se mělo stát.

Todd se zvedl do celé své výšky. Z hrdla se mu znovu vydral ten zvuk. Jeho dravčí oči klouzaly po tvářích lidí kolem, jakoby se nemohl rozhodnout, kterého z nich si vybrat. Ale rozhodně někoho chtěl. Levou ruku měl pozvednutou u pasu, prsty zkroucené jako drápy, připravený s ní chňapnout po své kořisti při první vhodné příležitosti. Jeho pravá ruka byla vysoko, v úrovni obličeje, dlaní do místnosti ke všem těch jistě chutným lidem a krmný tvor hladově otevřený. Jeho okraje se vlnily a ostré ostny, jinak skryté v dlani, byly jasně viditelné. Vydal další zavrčení a udělal půlkrok vpřed. Pojistky zbraní zacvakaly a ta Rononova se se zahučením nabila.

“Hej! Tady jsem! Poď si pro mě!” vykřikl a s rozpřaženýma rukama vstoupil do Todova zorného pole. Doufal, že je ve stavu, kdy se choval přirozeně. Podle instinktů. Jako dravec, kterého upoutala kořist, která je nejblíž a dělá největší hluk.

Bylo to rychlé.    
V jednom okamžiku se nadechoval k dalšímu výkřiku a v druhém už měl kolem krku ovinuté ledové prsty, které mu téměř zastavily přívod vzduchu. Zoufale se nadechl, až to zachrčelo a automaticky sevřel oběma rukama vyzáblé zápěstí a pokusil se ho si z krku servat. Sice si slíbil, že se nebude bránit, aby to bylo co nejrychlejší, ale instinkty a strach částečně převzaly kontrolu. A bylo to ještě horší, když koutkem oka zahlédl rozevřený krmíci otvor, který byl jen kousek od jeho… obličeje? To nebylo tak docela v pořádku. Rozhodně to nečekal.

Najednou se Todd naklonil až k němu. Na tváři cítil jeho ledový dech, který mu zvedal chloupky na rukách, a slyšel, jak Wraith zhluboka nasál.

“Sheppard.”

“Todde?” podařilo se mu dostat přes přidušené hrdlo jen proto, že tlak na jeho průdušky trochu povolil.

“Bratr.”

Než se stačil jenom zamyslet nad tím slovem, nad jeho významem a proč ho Todd právě teď řekl, letěl vzduchem směrem nejbližší stěna. Tvrdě do ní narazil. Dech, který na chvilku získal, byl zase pryč. Před očima se mu zatmělo, takže spíš jen cítil, že po stěně sklouzl dolů do pojízdných stolků s vybavením. Svět se mu točil. Chvíli nevěděl, kde je nahoře a kde dole, ale zahlédl černý stín, jak mizí směrem od něj. Podařilo se mu na něj zaměřit přesně včas na to, aby kromě stínu, který byl Toddovými zády, zahlédl také Ronona, jak strhl Elizabeth Wraithovi z cesty.

Co bylo dál, nemohl vidět, jen slyšel Elizabeth, jak křičí, aby nestříleli a dál zvuk kvílení a nakonec tupou ránu něčeho těžkého a velkého padajícího na zem. Potřeboval nutně vědět, co se děje. Přece by Elizabeth nedovolila, aby si Todd místo něho vzal někoho jiného. Ona ne. Musel si být jistý.

S pomocí zdi se zvedl a potácivě vyběhl ze zadní izolace dopředu, do hlavní části ošetřovny. Všichni, celé skupina mariňáků, dvě sestry, indický doktor, ti všichni byli shromážděni u dveří z ošetřovny a něco sledovali venku na chodbě. Doběhl k nim tak rychle, jak jen to zvládnul, když mu svět před očima dělal kotrmelce.

Zatímco jeho muži mu uhnuli stranou, jakmile si všimli, že skrze ně chce projít, Ronon mu stál v cestě jako dvoumetrová kamenná socha a když ho obešel, musel se ještě protáhnout kolem zděšením zkamenělého Rodneyho. Pak už byl konečně skoro u dveří. Tayla ho zachytla, když se potácel kolem ní a pomohla mu opřít se o zárubně. 

Zamrkal jednou. Svět už se mu netočil tolik, jako před minutou, přesto zamrkal podruhé. Musel si být jistý, že vidí dobře.

Venku na chodbě, sotva dva kroky od dveří, v obklíčení třech mariňáků se zamířenými zbraněmi byli dva Wraithi. Todd klečel na jedné noze, levou ruku ve vzduchu, hubené prsty se svírající a rozevírající. Skloněný byl nad vlastním vojákem, který se pod ním ještě třásl, ale už se nebránil. Pokud se vůbec někdy bránil, když se do něj jeho velitel zakousl a začal ho vysávat jako obrovský upír. John znovu mrkl a tak chvilka stačila k tomu, aby se voják zcela přestal hýbat. Nedalo se poznat, jestli je mrtvý, ale nejspíš ne, protože Todd se nad ním stále skláněl, ruku přitištěnou na jeho hrudníku. Vysával z něj poslední kapku jeho života. Krmil se dál dokonce i když se vojákovy ruce, jediný kus holé kůže, který byl vidět, scvrkly na vysušené tyčinky a… začaly se pomalu rozpadat.

Teprve v tu chvíli Todd přestal a jedním plynulým pohybem se zvedl do celé své výšky. Mariňáci okamžitě zamířili na jeho hlavu z čehož si Wraith naprosto nic nedělal, naopak vyloudil cosi jako pobavené zamručení a naklonil hlavu pomalu z jedné strany na druhou. Rozevřel dlaně a zase je sevřel v pěst, než je opět rozevřel. Vypadalo to, jako nějaké ranní cvičení… ne, sakra, byla to rozcvička po jídlo.

Potom se konečně pomalu obrátil k nim.

Jeho obličej už nevypadal, jako lebka potažená tenkou kůží s barvou zeleného pergamenu. Ne, opět byla zeleně lesklá. A jeho výraz už nebyl výraz vyhladovělého dravce, naopak byl velmi klidný a skoro až přívětivý. Oči měl přimhouřené, ústa pozvednutá v malém, zdvořilém, i když zároveň trochu posměšném úsměvu a ruce obrátil dlaněmi k nim. Jeho krmný otvor byla zase jen tenká linka na dlani.

“Doktorko Wierová,” promluvil nízkým, dunivým hlasem, s veškerou grácií se kterou na Atlantidu před několika týdny přišel, “dovolte mi se omluvit za svou malou indispozici. Byl jsem nezdvořilý a nadělal vám tu nepořádek,” pokynul k rozpadající se mrtvole vojáka. “Zdá se, že mne pomoc doktoru Beckettovi vyčerpala o něco víc, než jsem čekal. Nejspíš už stárnu…” dodal se smíchem v hlase. “Doufám, že jsem vás příliš nevyděsil a nikoho nezranil.” Naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako kdyby byl skutečně zvědavý na odpověď.

Elizabeth byla vyděšená. Stál vedle ní a mohl vidět, jak se jí chvěje ruka a její dech je zrychlený, ale dokázala i tak zachovat klid a diplomatický šarm. Narovnala se a odvážně vystoupila kupředu, přes práh dveří, který jakýmsi záhadným způsobem tvořil předěl mezi bezpečím ordinace a nebezpečnou scenérií venku.

“Ne, Veliteli. Všichni jsme naprosto v pořádku,” odpověděla hlasem tak klidným, že nebýt toho, že John viděl její chvějící se ruku, mohl by si myslet, že je úplně v pohodě.

“To mě těší.” Sklonil Todd hlavu v malé zdvořilé úkloně. “Co doktor Beckett?” 

Když tu otázku Wraith položil, víc než jedna hlava se otočila zpátky do místnosti. Dveře na izolaci zůstaly otevřené dokořán, takže všichni, včetně Johna, mohli vidět dovnitř. Carson byl naživu, při vědomí a dokonce se pokoušel vstát, i když mu to šlo ztěžka. Doktora Bergmanová ho držela za ramena, zatímco sestra mu píchala injekci. Nejspíš sedativa. V tu chvíli si jich doktor všiml, její tvář rozzářil široký úsměv a pokývala hlavou, aby jim dala vědět, že ano, Beckett byl v pořádku.

Uleva se zdála být hmatatelná.

“Zdá se, že bude v pořádku.”

“Velmi dobře.”

“Zachránil jste ho. A to dokonce za cenu života vlastního člověka,” řekla Elizabeth a udělal další krok směrem k Toddovi. Už byla blíž, než kdy předtím. “To od vás bylo velmi nesobecké a vstřícné, když uvážím, že jsme vás předtím obvinili ze sabotáže.”

Todd ukázal zuby v pobavení.

“Považoval bych vás za hlupáky, kdybyste to neudělali. A co se týče záchrany doktora Becketta…” krátce se podíval na svého vojáka. “Vojáků jako je tento je v mém úlu ještě mnoho, ale Carson Beckett je jenom jeden.”

“Přesto jsme vám vděční,” řekla Elizabeth vážn, udělala další krok a napřáhla k Toddovi ruku.

“Co to dělá? Ona se zbláznila? Zastavte ji někdo!” panikařil za ním Rodney, ale nikdo, kupodivu ani temně vrčící Ronon, se nepokusil zasáhnout a Elizabeth zastavit.

A neudělal to ani John. Viděl s jakým upřímným překvapením Todd shlédl na nabízenou pravici. To se nadalo nahrát, určitě ne, když jste byli kurevsky starý Wraith, který bůh ví co v životě už viděl a tak ho nemohlo nic překvapit. Nic, snad kromě Elizabeth podávající mu ruku. Navíc, Todd nebyl hlupák. Byl sám, bez vojáků, v obklíčení dvou desítek zbraní. I když byl možná úplně nakrmený, takovou palebnou sílu by nemohl přežít.

Vlastně to bylo docela zábavné, jak Todd velmi pomalu zvedl ruku, ještě pomaleji přesunul k té Elizabethině a nakonec opatrně sevřel. Neobratně, bylo vidět, že si ruku podává poprvé nebo alespoň poprvé po dlouhé době.

“Řekněme, že si vaší vděčnost jednou vyberu,” pronesl Todd s jemnou výhružkou a pustil Elizabethinu ruku.

“S tím počítám.” Kývla vážně Elizabeth. “Teď, předpokládám, že se budete chtít vrátit na svůj úl,” nebyla to ani otázka, jako konstatování, na které Wraith přesto odpověděl přikývnutím. “Dobrá, můžete odejít kdykoliv. Máme vašeho vojáka poslat s vámi?”

Todd se ani neotočil.

“Myslím, že vaše recyklační jednotky se o to efektivně postarají.”

Jestli byla překvapena jeho odpovědí, nedala to najevo.

“Podplukovník Sheppard a Ronon vás doprovodí k bráně,” přikázala, přičemž se napůl ohlédla po Johnovi asi v ujištění, jestli to zvládne.

Narovnal se. Záda ho určitě budou bolet ještě pár týdnů, ale hlava už byla dobrá a cítil se rozhodně schopný doprovodit Todda k bráně. Ba co víc, on ho chtěl doprovodit. Potřeboval vědět, co to sakra bylo. Nejdřív se na něčem dohodli, byl ochoten dát mu do rukou svůj život a on místo toho sežere vlastního vojáka. Rozhodně chtěl vědět, co to znamenalo. Protože jestli si Todd myslel, že teď bude jeho dlužníkem, tak se sakra pletl. Nebyl to John, kdo si to rozmyslel.   
“Jenom podplukovník a Ronon,” dodala, když se kromě nich připravili i mariňáci. 

Pro něj a Ronona to problém nebyl, jestli to nějak překvapilo Todda, to se nedalo říct. Každopádně se znovu něco málo uklonil, čímž zřejmě odbyl veškeré loučení, protože se prostě otočil a vyrazil chodbou pryč. Ani nekontroloval, jestli ho s Ronem sledují.

Srovnali s ním krok. Ronon na Johna vrhl jeden hodnotící pohled, který mu oplatil malím úšklebkem, aby ho ujistil, že je v pořádku, a začal hledat vhodnou příležitost, kdy Wraitha konfrontovat. Jistěže to bylo nejlepší před transportérem. Už byli daleko od ošetřovny, nikdo je nemohl vidět ani slyšet, a chodby byla prázdná.

Nečekal na nic víc, popad Todda za rameno, smýkl jím ke zdi a přirazil na ni zády. Ve stejnou chvíli, kdy mu přitlačil předloktí na krk, Ronon namířil zbraň na Toddovu hlavu. 

“Wierová nás poslala s ním samotné, abysme ho zabili?” zeptal se Ronon nadějně, ale nestřílel. Alespoň že tak.

“Ne, jen od něj chci nějaké odpovědi,” zavrčel John a víc přitlačil ruku na Toddův krk. Wraith mu nějak neodporoval, i když bylo jasné, že mohl, ale také se nezdál být moc omezený tím, že mu přiškrtil přívod vzduchu. “Co to sakra mělo znamenat? Měli jsme dohodu. Měl si se nakrmit ze mně.”

“Nevěděl jsem, že máš tak silné přání zemřít. Kdybych to věděl, splnil bych ti ho už dávno,” zahučel Todd pobaveně. Ne, vůbec si nedělal nic z toho, že se ho John pokoušel uškrtit. Zatracený, šklebící se parchant!

“Přestaň s těma slovníma hrátkama a odpověz na otázku!”

Todd si ho chvíli měřil pohledem, klidným, i když pronikavím.

“Jsi můj bratr,” pronesl nakonec přesvědčeně. Prakticky to jen konstatoval.

“To tedy není!” odpověděl za něj Ronon a přiblížil zbraň.

“Přesně jak říká!” přidal se, bez ohledu na zvláštní lezaví pocit, který se mu objevil ve střevech.

“Darem života jsem z tebe udělal svého bratra. Tak to je, bez ohledu co si o tom myslíš. Ostatně,” vycenil zuby v úsměvu, “rodinu si člověk nevybírá, že?” Úsměv z jeho tváře zmizel a on naklonil hlavu na stranu. “Nemusíš náš svazek uznávat, ale zachránil ti dnes život. My se na svých bratrech nikdy nekrmíme. Ne, pokud to není nezbytné k záchraně královny nebo úlu, jako celku, a pak se jeden rád obětuje pro ostatní.”

“Nekecej! Právě si se nakrmil na vlastním bratrovi,” odsekl podrážděně. Jako kdyby snad nebyl právě svědkem toho, jak Todd vysál do sucha svého vlastního vojáka.

“Ne. Nakrmil jsem se na vojákovi. Je to rozdíl. To ale ty nikdy nepochopíš, nejsi Wraith,” dodal s hořkostí, která byla… hluboká. To nebylo jen takové to jeho povzdechnutí nad ubohostí lidské rasy, bylo to něco jiného. Něco, co přimělo Johna, aby ho pustil.

“Můžeš dát tu zbraň dolu, Ronone.”

“Jsi si jistý?” zeptal se a vycenil zuby. “Ještě pořád ho můžeme zabít a předstírat, že se pokusil na nás nakrmit.”

“Ne,” odmítl prostě. “Právě zachránil Carsonovi život. Něco mu dlužíme,” přiznal sice neochotně, ale přiznal.

Ronon s nespokojeným zvukem dal zbraň dolů, ale zle se zamračil na Wraitha, který mu věnoval pobaveně samolibý úšklebek. Mohl by Rononovi dovolit, aby mu ho setřel z tváře alespoň pěstí, ale neudělal to. Nechal to být, pořád s tím divným pocitem kolem střev. Možná se praštil víc, než si myslel, přesvědčoval se, když přivolal transportér a i po cestě k bráně.

Říkal si to i o pár minut později, když Todd zmizel bránou, a když si to bude říkat dál, bude to pravda.

KONEC


End file.
